Maldito Demônio
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Bella passou a maior parte de sua vida fugindo, ela nem mesmo entendia o porquê, contudo sabia que se ficasse muito tempo em um único lugar, coisas ruins poderiam acontecer a ela, bem como com aqueles que a rodeassem. Fora assim no decorrer de toda a sua vida, ela já estava até se acostumando com aquilo. Mas mal ela sabia que as coisas estavam pra piorar e muito(sinopse na fic)
1. Prólogo - O Fim?

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Autor (a):** PaulaHalle

**Beta:** Rose J

**Shiper:** Edward & Bella

**Genero:** Romance/Sobrenatural.

**Classificação:** +18

**_Sinopse_**: Bella passou a maior parte de sua vida fugindo, ela nem mesmo entendia o porquê, contudo sabia que se ficasse muito tempo em um único lugar, coisas ruins poderiam acontecer a ela, bem como com aqueles que a rodeassem. Fora assim no decorrer de toda a sua vida, ela já estava até se acostumando com aquilo. Mas mal ela sabia que as coisas estavam pra piorar e muito... Ela tinha certeza que era tudo culpa do maldito demônio que se dizia ser dela e infelizmente ela queria ser dele, fosse para o bem ou para o mal.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**O fim?**

* * *

Enquanto eles se olhavam, sabendo que essa poderia ser a última vez, o seu coração doeu.

Ela chorou porque sabia que não poderia voltar atrás. Ela tinha que fazer aquilo, mesmo sabendo que o perderia para sempre.

Estendendo a mão, ele a olhou seriamente com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando em meio aquela confusão toda, os papéis voando, assim como as cinzas dos monstros que foram carbonizados a pouco, ainda assim, eram os olhos mais bonitos que ela já vira.

Ela amava aqueles olhos.

Aquela mão apertava a sua com força, assim como ela apertava a dele.

\- Está tudo bem!

\- Não, não está...

\- Mas vai ficar.

\- Edward, eu não…

\- Sim, você vai.

\- Por favor…? - ela chorou mais e ele sorriu... Aquele pequeno meio sorriso secreto que só ela entendia.

Mas dessa vez, ela não queria entender.

\- Por favor... - pediu mais uma vez e ele se aproximou encostando a testa na dela.

\- Rápido, é a sua última chance. - mesmo não querendo, ela olhou para o seu anjo.

Ele ainda mantinha o maldito demônio cativo e ela sabia que aquela seria a sua última chance.

Olhou uma derradeira vez para ele e viu uma lágrima escorrendo por sua bochecha.

Demônios choravam afinal.

Mesmo não querendo e se odiando por aquilo, soltou a mão dele e correu para a porta.

Aquela maldita porta que faria o amor de sua vida ir para sempre…

* * *

**N/A: Olaaaaaaaa povooo pervooo**

**Olha eu me aventurando no mundo dos demônios e Anjos.**

**sera que vai sair merda, ou uma historia incrível?**

**ate onde eu escrevi, me permito dizer que está muito bom.**

**agora se vai continuar assim, ai ja depende de voces ne kkkk**

**agora vamos comenta muitãooooo**

**E me digam o que acham desse novo Edward**

**ja desconfiam o que ele é?**

**Como vamos apelidar ele?**

**Ein?**

**Ein?**

**Ein?**

**bora comenta povo pervooooo**

**fuiiii**


	2. Capítulo Um

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Primeiro Capítulo**

**O começo de alguma coisa, se é boa ou ruim, eu não sei dizer.**

* * *

\- Boa noite, Bells.

\- Noite, Seth. - cumprimentei o jovem Policial que era todo sorrisos pra mim.

Se eu não tivesse abdicado 100% do amor, até daria uma chance para ele. Pois o rapaz era bonito, todo sorriso e de boa aparência.

Mas era aí que começava e terminava o meu interesse.

Desde que nasci, homens e eu não dávamos certo.

Sério, começou com o meu padrasto e daí em diante só foi ladeira abaixo. Se tinha um homem ruim por perto, ele ia me encontrar e eu iria gostar dele.

O único homem bom da minha vida havia sido meu pai, ele era um anjo, mas assim que ele se foi, nada mais deu certo.

Com um suspiro, fui servir café para Seth, enquanto anotava o seu pedido, eu o vi...

Revirei os olhos, se havia um homem que me irritava era aquele cara.

O que ele tinha de bonito tinha de irritante e demoníaco.

\- Doçura aqui, café e quente. Você me serviu frio da última vez.

Rolei os olhos enquanto continuava atendendo Seth. Que Angela ou Lauren atendessem aquele cara.

\- Então, está novamente no turno da noite?

\- Sim, vou…

\- Docinho, café, café, eu estou com sede. - o ignorei mais uma vez.

\- Turnos da noite são horríveis, não é?

\- Uh, sim… Bella se tem que ir…

\- Bobagem, as outras meninas atendem.

\- Certo. Então quando vai me deixar pagar o seu jantar? - ri cobrindo o meu rosto com o cardápio enquanto ele piscava.

\- Doçura café, estou morrendo aqui!

Que inferno!

\- Com licença, Seth.

Agarrei a minha garrafa e fui até ele, ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Ah doçura, você por aqui. - grunhi uma boa noite e ele sorriu abertamente enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

\- Boa noite. senhor.

\- Por que tanta formalidade? Chame-me de paixão que já tá bom.

\- Senhor, vou servir o seu café e deixar o cardápio. Em breve uma das meninas virá atendê-lo, sim?

\- Por quê?

\- Uh?

\- Porque uma das meninas e não você?

\- Ah…

\- Você está ocupada?

\- Uh não…

\- Então você me atende, doçura.

\- Ai Deus... - resmunguei baixinho.

Ele estremeceu e estreitei os olhos, isso fez com que ele sorrisse largamente.

\- Aqui. - lhe entreguei o cardápio. - Já volto.

\- Não demore, docinho.

Oh homem inconveniente.

Fui até Seth sorrindo, ele fez mais algumas piadas, mais alguns flertes, enquanto eu anotava o seu pedido. Passei para o cozinheiro e fui ver o Sr. Diabo.

\- Então, o que vai querer?

\- Olha docinho, eu estou me sentindo injustiçado.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu quero ser tratado daquele jeito. - ele apontou para o Policial. E olhei para Seth.

\- Como?

\- Cadê os meus sorrisos e flertes? Eu quero!

\- Pois não vai ter, diga logo o que o senhor quer.

\- Você é durona, eu gosto.

\- Que seja, o que quer?

\- Mas essa atitude… tsci, tsci, tsci, precisa mudar, doçura. Assim nunca vai arrumar um namorado.

\- Por quê? Você quer ser o meu namorado?

\- Inferno, não. Eu só estou dando conselhos para o futuro. Uma boa moça como você, merece se casar, ter aquelas pequenas coisas que se parecem com você, sabe, aquelas coisinhas…

\- Filhos?

\- Essas mesmas. Case-se, tenha filhos e fique velhinha e tal.

\- O senhor é estranho.

\- Nem faz idéia, doçura. Agora sobre o meu café e meu flerte, eu quero com bastante açúcar. - ele piscou e rolei os olhos.

\- Você é um idiota. Aqui está o seu café? O que mais vai querer? - o servi de mais café e esperei pelo seu pedido com o meu melhor sorriso.

Ele somente riu e pediu o de sempre. Torta.

Cada dia ele comia de um sabor diferente, começando pela de chocolate, morango, abobora até experimentar todas e voltar para a de chocolate.

Rolei os olhos para o seu pedido e fui pegar.

Logo ele estava atazanando outra das garçonetes e só rolei os olhos. Era assim quase toda noite, também.

O que ele tinha de bonito, tinha de irritante.

Voltei a atender os meus clientes regulares, brincando com um, ouvindo os problemas de outro e até alguns conselhos, inúteis, mas ainda assim, conselhos.

Quando deu 3h da manhã, já estávamos vazio desde mais de meia hora, então a chefia deu o expediente por encerrado.

\- Ah graças a Deus, os meus pés estão me matando - resmungou Lauren sentada em uma das cadeiras, enquanto tirava um dos saltos massageando o pé.

\- Para de usar salto.

\- Me recuso. - Ângela rolava os olhos e ri das duas.

Era a mesma conversa todos os dias.

\- Ah Bella, quer ir com a gente amanhã fazer compras?

\- Uh… acho que não vai dar. - murmurei fingindo olhar algo na minha bolsa.

Pelo canto de olho, vi as duas se entreolharem, mas já estava acostumada, pois eu sempre achava uma desculpa pra fugir de qualquer interação com elas. Na verdade, com qualquer um.

Honestamente, eu não confiava nas pessoas, além do que, eu preferia ficar só. Não havia melhor companhia do que a minha.

Bufei para mim mesma.

Isso não passava de um monte de baboseiras. Eu tinha era medo mesmo. De confiar. De deixar alguém entrar e me machucar mais uma vez.

Forcei um sorriso.

\- Desculpe meninas, fica para a próxima.

\- Claro, sem problemas.

\- Quem sabe na próxima...

Elas sorriam e sorri de volta. Mas nós três sabíamos que não haveria uma próxima...

Já fazia uns 6 meses que eu trabalhava ali e todas as vezes que elas me convidavam, eu sempre arranjava alguma desculpa. Não que elas fossem más ou algo assim, eram ótimas. Mas pra que fazer amizades quando eu ia acabar indo embora mesmo, em poucos meses?

Depois que o chefe nos dispensou, vi o namorado de Ângela a esperando dentro do carro, enquanto Lauren ia com o_ ficante_ da semana que a esperava em sua moto. Pelo menos era uma moto dessa vez. O último veio pegá-la em uma bicicleta. Sim, ainda dávamos boas risadas do ocorrido.

Enrolei melhor o meu cachecol para me proteger do frio e passei a andar, a minha casa não era longe, mas ainda teria que pegar um ônibus. Já o ponto era a alguns minutos da lanchonete, apenas. Era uma caminhada rápida, só não gostava que a rua fosse escura e silenciosa. Sempre que saia tarde não se via viva alma na rua por quase todo o caminho, o que tornava a caminhada mais e mais longa.

Cheguei ao ponto e felizmente o ônibus chegou comigo.

A viagem para casa foi rápida, desci do ônibus e andei os poucos metros até a pizzaria La Bella, sim, uma coincidência infeliz. O dono adorou quando me deixou alugar o pequeno quarto em cima dela.

Disse que era o destino. Eu não me ligava muito nessas coisas de _destino_, mas me interessei pelos 20% de desconto que ele me deu no aluguel, tudo devido a estranha coincidência.

A pizzaria já estava fechada quando cheguei, tirei a minha chave para a porta lateral, que dava para a grande escada que levava ao segundo andar.

Ao entrar, tranquei a porta no cadeado de cima e de baixo, empurrei o trinco. Coloquei a chave sobre o balcão que dividia o cômodo em dois, separando o quarto da cozinha.

Sim, o apartamento era terrivelmente pequeno a esse ponto.

Arrastei-me para o meu colchão, sem cama, só um colchão mesmo, já me jogando no mesmo.

Observei a minha mala aberta no canto com poucas roupas e o cesto do outro lado quase transbordando. Teria que ir a lavanderia amanhã.

Virei-me para o outro lado, encarando a pilha de livros e sorri. Era a minha única regalia.

Eu já devia ter comprado uma cômoda ou uma cama, quem sabe um fogão, mas qual era o propósito? Eu acabaria mudando em breve mesmo. Então preferia gastar o meu suado dinheiro em livros. Eram muito mais fáceis de levar quando tivesse que partir as pressas.

Agarrei o primeiro da pilha e sorri. _A caminho da sepultura_, vampiros sempre foram os meus favoritos.

Folheei as páginas até achar a uma parte que gostava e passei a ler até cair no sono.

[...]

\- Preste atenção doçura, isso é muito importante.

\- Sim, senhor. - ele riu.

\- Senhor, você me mata quando me chama assim amor.

\- Senhor, faça logo o seu pedido?

\- Doçura, seja paciente. Ser tão irritadinha é uma péssima qualidade numa moça tão bonita.

\- Claro, claro. Então o que o senhor quer?

\- É sério, vamos parar com esse papo de senhor, chega até a me dá calafrios. - ele estremeceu para deixar claro o seu ponto.

\- Senhor… - comecei e ele negou com o dedo.

\- Não vem, não. Edward.

\- Edward?

\- O quê?

Esse nome era muito… nada a ver com ele.

\- Não gosta?

\- Não, quer dizer, tanto faz senhor.

\- Ah, lá vem o _senhor_ de novo. Que seja, me traga o de sempre, você está muito chata hoje.

\- Como quiser, senhor.

Com certeza ele que estava de mau humor.

Depois de fazer o seu pedido, aproveitei que ele estava de mau humor e pedi para uma das meninas levar o seu prato, assim pude me concentrar nos meus clientes regulares. Meu humor até melhorou com o passar das horas.

\- Ai meu pobre coração. - Lauren parou ao meu lado se abanando.

\- Tá passando mal?

\- Sim, estou a ponto de entrar em combustão e queria que aquele pedaço de mau caminho apagasse o meu fogo. - gemeu me fazendo rir.

\- Eu não acho que ele seja bombeiro. - murmurou Ângela se aproximando enquanto se apoiava no balcão.

\- Isso são detalhes.

\- Mas tem razão, aquele é um pedaço de mal caminho.

\- De quem vocês estão falando, afinal? - perguntei olhando em volta.

Lauren apontou para a mesa do Sr. Diabo.

\- Lá com o seu namorado.

\- Ai credo! - as duas riram sabendo como eu odiava aquele cara.

Ok não ódio, mas ele realmente me irritava.

\- Que seja! Mas o cara que está com ele… oh meu Deus… - ela se abanou de novo fazendo eu e Ângela rirmos.

\- Já jogou o seu charme?

\- Oh inferno, sim. Mas acho que ele é gay.

\- Os bons sempre são. - concordou Ângela e bufei.

Claro que essa era a única explicação para Lauren, nunca que o cara não estava afim dela. Ele tinha que ser gay ou casado, essa era sempre as únicas opções viáveis.

\- E quanto a Edward? - assim que o seu nome saiu dos meus lábios, ouvi uma raspagem de cadeira e vi que ele olhava em nossa direção.

Pisquei um pouco surpresa com seu olhar. Parecia tão… intenso. Seus olhos verdes estavam tão intensos que eram visíveis de longe. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se soubesse que tinha falado dele, como se isso fosse possível.

Pigarreei olhando para longe, aquele cara realmente me incomodava.

\- Quem é esse?

\- O amigo do "bombeiro gay". - ela bufou.

\- Aquele cara não é humano, só isso a dizer. - ela agarrou a sua jarra de café e saiu rebolando.

Olhei para Ângela que riu.

\- Ele freqüenta aqui tem quase um ano e acredite, ela fez muitas jogadas nele, mas nenhuma colou.

\- Oh, verdade? - sorri sem saber por que. Pelo menos ele tinha bom gosto.

\- Sim. Acredite, ela tentou muito mesmo.

\- E não usou a desculpa do gay?

\- Sim, mas ele a frustrou, aparecer com uma mulher.

\- Oh! - meu sorriso morreu.

\- E ela tentou usar a desculpa dele ser fiel, mas no dia seguinte, ele já tinha outra mulher.

Agora eu tinha uma carranca.

Porco!

Todos os homens eram iguais.

Sem perceber as minhas mudanças de humor, Ângela continuou falando e apesar de ele não me interessar nenhum pouco, eu voltei a prestar a atenção, estranhamente curiosa sobre aquele homem estranho.

\- Mas o mais esquisito é que era como se ele soubesse o que Lauren tinha dito dele e quisesse provar que ela estava errada. Estranho, né?

\- Uh, sim muito estranho.

Murmurei voltando a olhar pra ele e o vi rindo para o seu amigo grandão, uma grande e gostosa risada alta e feliz.

Ele realmente era um homem estranho.

Irritantemente bonito.

Alguém com aquela personalidade perturbada não devia ser tão bonito. Era um desperdício.

Alguém chamou Ângela e voltei ao trabalho também, tudo que envolvia aquele homem não me interessava.

Trabalhamos pelo resto da noite sem interrupções, então foi tranqüilo. Seth veio de novo, brincamos e flertamos como de costume, ele quase, quase me fez repensar sobre a minha idéia de não namorar, aquele sorriso dele era tentador demais.

Quando fomos dispensadas, me despedi das meninas e passei a ir para o ponto, coloquei os meus fones e deixei uma música qualquer me acompanhar, não estava realmente prestando atenção, apertei o meu casaco, me abraçando enquanto cantarolava com a música…

\- Olá. - arfei parando abruptadamente quando um dos meus fones foi arrancado.

\- Seth? Uh, oficial. - ele riu.

\- Te assustei.

\- Ah um pouco. O que faz aqui? - olhei em volta e não havia viva alma na rua.

\- Meu turno acabou mais cedo e resolvi ir pegar uma fatia de torta e ao ver a lanchonete fechada, o seu chefe disse que vocês acabaram de sair e quis tentar a sorte. - ele sorriu abertamente, me fazendo rir.

\- Oh, ok. Mas eu já vou para casa.

\- Posso te acompanhar até o ponto?

Por algum motivo hesitei, esse era Seth o Policial que brincava comigo e flertava quase todas as noites, ainda assim…

Balancei a cabeça negando. Eu, com certeza, estava imaginando coisas.

\- Claro. Até o ponto parece bom.

Ele sorriu indicando o caminho e voltamos a andar.

Andamos em silêncio por alguns minutos, sempre que eu o olhava, ele sorria ato que me fazia rir e esconder o rosto em meu cachecol.

Comecei a avistar o ponto e vi meu ônibus chegando, me virei para Seth para avisar que tinha que correr, mas ele agarrou o meu braço antes que eu tivesse a chance.

\- Uh Seth…

\- Espere o próximo. - ele sorriu e tentei me soltar dele.

\- Amanhã nos falamos Seth, eu preciso ir.

\- Vamos ficar conversando mais um pouco, sim?

\- A...amanhã Seth, o oni… - tentei mais uma vez me soltar e ele me puxou mais forte para ele.

\- Você sempre bancando a difícil, hein? - ele riu e dessa vez foi de um jeito estranho… muito estranho, na verdade.

\- Seth?

\- Toda inocente e pura, me provocando. Sempre provocando.

\- Eu… Eu sinto Seth se te dei a idéia errada… - ele riu mais asperamente, seu sorriso antes bonito ficando meio assustador agora.

\- Ah, eu tenho certeza que não entendi errado, vadia. Te entendi muito bem. Todos aqueles sorrisinhos eram só um pedido pra isso.

\- Olha Seth você entendeu errado. Era só brincadeira, eu não… nunca… - tentei me soltar e seu aperto ficou mais doloroso.

\- Eu já disse que entendi. Vamos parar com os joguinhos, ok?

Ele me puxou contra um beco me empurrando contra a parede, gemi ao bater as costas na parede.

\- Por favor…

\- Você vai implorar querida? Assim não vai ter graça.

\- Você é um Policial não faça isso. - ele riu alto enquanto passava a mão por meu rosto só para agarrá-lo enquanto o apertava, chorei com a dor, o que pareceu diverti-lo, o fazendo apertar mais.

\- Não faz idéia do que eu sou, Bella.

Arfei quando o olhei melhor, mesmo estando no escuro eu podia vê-lo.

Estava acontecendo de novo.

Ele me encontrou.

\- Hora de ser uma boa vadia. - ele riu e fechei os olhos sabendo que era o meu fim dessa vez.

Mas o golpe nunca veio... só o grito assustador que não era o meu, mas o dele... Abri os olhos só para encarar o vazio. Agachei-me, pois as minhas pernas tremiam tanto que parecia que iam quebrar.

Afundei o rosto em meu joelho soluçando baixo, esperando o meu corpo parar de tremer.

Sabia que tinha que ir. Ele podia voltar ou o que o fizera gritar, podia vir, mas eu não conseguia me mover.

Não podia…

\- Vai ficar aí a noite toda, doçura?

Ergui a cabeça de repente ao ouvir aquela voz. Encarando-me enquanto fumava um cigarro e sorrindo ainda por cima, estava ele.

**Edward?**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa povooo pervoooo**

**Quem quer viver no pecadooo?**

**O que acharam da fic nova?**

**E o que acham desse Edward?**

**Devilward?**

**divoo**

**doido**

**Perfeito**

**todas as opções acima?**

**quem quer mais?**

**comenta muitão que semana que vem tem mais \o/**

**agora sobre duvidas sobre a fic vou respondendo aos poucos**

**sobre cap, uma vez por semana, na sexta, mas dependendo do meu humor posso postar antes nunca se sabe ;)**

**agora me vou**

**fuiiiii**

**querem agarrar ele?**


	3. Capítulo Dois

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Segundo Capítulo**

**Eu achei que tinha acabado, mas parece que só esta começando.**

* * *

Fiquei olhando pra ele por algum tempo. Ainda agachada, ainda tremendo, ainda assustada.

Ainda confusa...

\- O que faz aqui?

\- Só passando. E você?

Olhei para os meus joelhos, confusa. Será que ele só estava passando mesmo?

O olhei desconfiada e ele riu.

\- Algo errado?

\- Você… você viu o que aconteceu? - ele suspirou e me estendeu a mão.

\- Eu te avisei, amor. Devia tomar cuidado com quem você brinca.

Olhei para a sua mão e hesitei por um minuto… ele tragou o seu cigarro enquanto sorria.

\- Você nunca disse isso pra mim. - agarrei a sua mão, usando-a para me levantar, assim que estava em pé, tentei me soltar, mas ele agarrou a minha mão firmemente.

\- Uh, então foi mal.

\- Que seja. Vou pra casa.

\- Ok. Eu te levo.

Espera, o quê?

\- Como é?

\- Vamos, a minha moto está por ali.

Sem soltar a minha mão, ele passou a andar praticamente me arrastando com ele.

\- Então doçura, você mora longe? Porque se for, vai ter que pagar a gasolina.

\- O quê?

\- A gasolina está cara, amor. Eu não sou rico, sabia?

\- Então não precisa me levar. - resmunguei, mais uma vez tentando soltar a minha mão, mas ele somente riu.

\- Só estava brincando, amor. Você pode me pagar de outras formas. - piscou e parei fazendo-o derrubar o seu cigarro.

\- Me solta agora? Eu já estou farta das suas piadas e gracinhas. Chega!

Ele soltou a minha mão se afastando um pouco, só pra em seguida me abraçar pelos ombros, enquanto voltava a me puxar em direção a moto, acho.

\- Isso aí amor, é assim que tem que falar com esses pervertidos da vida.

Ainda estava meio chocada e ele aproveitou a deixa para me levar até a bendita moto. Como eu não entendia nada de motos e carros, vamos dizer que era bonita do tipo grande com um grande guidão toda preta, mas com alguns detalhes de labaredas em um vermelho bem vivo.

Ou seja, meio assustadora.

\- Quer que eu suba nisso?

\- Vamos amor! Vai ser a viagem da sua vida. - tentei me afastar, mas ele não me soltou só me puxou para mais perto da sua moto.

Olhei para a moto e para o meu uniforme de garçonete, e mais uma vez, tentei me afastar só pra ser mais uma vez puxada de volta.

\- Com medo?

\- Não exatamente.

\- Qual o problema então?

\- Uh, estou de vestido.

\- Eu não vejo problema algum nisso. - sorriu olhando para as minhas pernas e bufei estalando meus dedos na frente do seu rosto.

\- Meus olhos estão aqui, sabia?

\- Não tenho culpa se a parte de baixo é mais interessante.

Rolei os olhos. Homens eram todos iguais.

\- Achei que eu não servia pra namorar.

\- Acredite amor, namoro nem passou pela minha mente.

\- Quer saber, eu vou de ônibus.

Desvencilhei-me dele e já estava começando a me afastar quando o ouvi suspirar.

\- Que seja. Mas cuidado com as ruas escuras.

Parei imediatamente.

Uh? Seth ainda podia estar por aí? Ou pior, o que tenha pegado Seth.

Voltei correndo para o lado de Edward.

\- Ok, aceito a carona.

\- Bom. suba aí! - ele montou na moto, esperou.

\- Capacete? - pedi olhando em volta e não vendo nenhum sinal de proteção.

Ele bufou uma risada.

\- Não se preocupe doçura, não precisamos disso.

\- Eu acho que precisamos.

\- Eu não preciso, vamos suba.

Ele não precisava, claro, que com aquela sua cabeça dura, se caísse só ia rachar o chão, já eu...

Ainda um pouco hesitante, subi, a saia subiu deixando as minhas coxas muitos visíveis, corei terrivelmente enquanto tentava abaixar mais a saia, e claro, o Sr. Demônio sorria apreciando a minha desgraça ou apreciando as minhas pernas, em se tratando daquele idiota, as duas opções eram possíveis.

\- Pronta, amor?

\- Nenhum pouco...

\- Assim que é divertido. - ele riu ligando a moto, o barulho do motor me assustando. Sem me conter me agarrei a ele, o abraçando com força, com medo de cair. Antes de a moto começar a andar, pude ouvir sua risada irritante, logo em seguida, nós estávamos em movimento e o abracei mais apertado fechando os olhos com força.

Ele gritou por cima do barulho, perguntando onde eu morava e assim que o informei, ele pareceu ir mais rápido, com certeza, eu estava esmagando as suas costelas com o meu aperto de morte.

O passeio foi rápido, se eu não estivesse com tanto medo, e de olhos fechados o tempo todo, eu diria até que foi meio emocionante.

A rapidez, o vento no cabelo, a emoção.

Quando chegamos, saí da moto com um pouco de dificuldade sentindo as minhas pernas bambas, quase caindo até ter a sua mão em minha cintura me firmando.

\- Calma, amor.

\- Idiota! - grunhi batendo nele com a minha bolsa para me afastar.

Ele somente riu.

\- Não seja assim amor, devia era me dar um beijo de agradecimento e não me batendo, tsci, tsci, tsci, já falamos sobre isso. Devia ser mais gentil, doçura.

\- Você me irrita. - ele sorriu como se isso fosse maravilhoso.

Idiota.

\- Você é tão adorável, doçura.

Queria muito mandá-lo se fuder. Mas não iria, afinal ele me deu uma carona depois de tudo.

\- Agora preciso ir, querida. Até logo, nos vemos amanhã.

Assim que as palavras saíram da sua boca, tudo voltou.

Não tinha até amanhã pra mim.

\- Uh, na verdade, eu não vou trabalhar amanhã.

\- Então depois…

\- Não, sem depois, eu vou embora.

\- Pra onde?

\- Isso importa?

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado e riu.

\- Tem razão. Nenhum pouco. Foi divertido, doçura.

Eu não achei. Mas só acenei e fui embora.

Assim que entrei em casa, desabei.

Que inferno!

Eu teria que me mudar de novo.

Olhei para as minhas poucas coisas e contive a vontade de chorar. Afinal, eu já havia chorado muito ao longo dos anos. Era à hora de mais uma vez recomeçar.

Soltei um longo suspiro e comecei a fazer as malas.

[...]

Entreguei a mala para o motorista do ônibus, ele me deu um adesivo e colei na passagem, já o agradecendo enquanto subia para o ônibus, achei meu banco no fundo.

Guardei a minha bagagem de mão em cima e peguei o meu livro de minha bolsa, folheie distraidamente as páginas pensando no tempo que passei ali.

Confesso que foi um dos lugares que mais gostei, sorri para mim mesma com pesar, queria ter ficado mais amiga das garotas, ter arrumado um namorado, ter um emprego melhor…

Bufei... pra que? Só pra sofrer mais depois? As coisas tinham que ficar como estavam mesmo.

O ônibus finalmente entrou em movimento e peguei o meu celular colocando os fones e ligando em uma música aleatória. Fechei os olhos relaxando, felizmente não tinha ninguém ao meu lado, o ônibus estava até meio vazio, na verdade.

Não demorou muito para eu adormecer, assim como para eu acordar com o barulho alto de um estouro, seguido de uma freada brusca. Olhei em volta meio perdida com o que estava acontecendo.

As poucas pessoas a minha volta estavam tão perdidas quanto eu, olhei para fora e parecíamos estar no meio do nada.

\- Perdoem-me todos, parece que o pneu estourou.

Todos começaram a resmungar já se levantando.

\- Já pedi ajuda no rádio e em breve uma van vira buscá-los para levar a todos até o próximo terminal.

Alguns resmungavam enquanto pegavam as suas malas, sem ter o que fazer os imitei.

Ao sairmos do ônibus, o motorista olhava o pneu estourado com desânimo, alguns dos homens presentes o acompanharam dando opiniões e palpites.

Recostei-me no ônibus sem ter o que fazer. Talvez eu devesse começar a fumar, seria bom ter uma distração uma hora dessas.

\- Que merda hein? - alguém murmurou ao meu lado e vi um cara de boa aparência sorrindo pra mim, forcei um sorriso assentindo e agarrei o meu celular fingindo mexer, quem sabe ele não se tocasse que eu não queria companhia.

\- Sou Demetri e você? - me voltei pra ele com um suspiro.

\- Beka. - ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Bonito nome, combina com você.

Sorri e voltei a mexer no celular, estava a ponto de por uma música quando ele falou de novo.

\- Então Beka, pra onde está indo?

\- Huh?

\- Eu vou para Boston.

\- Legal. Ótima Cidade.

\- Tenho família lá.

\- Bom. Escuta eu…

\- Ah sim, um dos caras falou que tem uma loja de conveniência aqui perto, quer ir lá comigo?

\- Ah… - como dizer não sem parecer bem grossa.

\- Vamos? Até agora só vai eu e aquele casal. - apontou para um casal não muito longe de nós e assenti.

Ah, agora era diferente.

\- Parece bom. - Afinal eu realmente precisava ir ao banheiro.

Eu nunca aprendia, resmunguei para mim mesma enquanto eu e Demetri andávamos pela estrada escura. Mal havíamos andado dez minutos e nossos companheiros desistiram. Agora éramos somente nós dois naquela estrada vazia que se estendia por vários quilômetros sem nada a vista e já estava com um péssimo pressentimento. Também estava a ponto de desistir de achar aquela loja de conveniência e fazer xixi no mato mesmo.

\- Demetri eu…

\- Ah, aqui está bom.

\- Uh? Ainda não vejo a loja...

\- Amor você é mesmo tão ingênua assim?

\- O... o que quer dizer?

Ele olhou mais uma vez em volta e sorriu, engoli em seco dando alguns passos pra longe dele, mas não o suficiente para não o ver mudando.

O rapaz bonito de antes mudou, mesmo na estrada escura era visível os seus olhos vermelhos e feições antes bonita, ficando cruel e assustadora.

Merda de novo, ele me encontrou.

Virei-me em direção ao campo, ao lado da estrada, claro que mal dei dois passos e caí, antes que pudesse me mover ele já estava em cima de mim.

\- Não… por favor… - chorei e ele riu.

\- É sempre divertido quando vocês imploram.

\- Pare… Saia…

\- Calma, amor! Vai ser bom no começo, depois vai doer como o inferno. - ele riu e gritei tentando empurrá-lo, isso pareceu diverti-lo ainda mais.

\- Sai… me solta…

Senti as suas mãos em meu corpo e a sua língua na minha garganta, estava desesperada já sabendo que era o meu fim com certeza, mas quando os seus dentes encostaram-se a minha garganta, comecei a rezar só para sentir o seu peso saindo de mim, além de um grito agonizante vindo em seguida.

Abri os olhos respirando com dificuldade, fiquei olhando para o céu cheio de estrelas e ele estava bonito e limpo, com certeza era até possível ver constelações e eu quase morri quando estava uma noite tão bonita.

\- Nós temos que parar de nos encontrar assim, amor. - me sentei só para vê-lo fumando um cigarro enquanto me olhava com aquele meio sorriso dele.

\- Edward? - sussurrei ainda sem crer e ele riu.

\- Olá, doçura.

Ele esticou a mão e dessa vez sem hesitação, eu a agarrei, me sentindo tão aliviada por ele estar ali.

Não sabia como, nem o porquê, mas ele estava ali.

\- Edward. – chorei, ele me puxou para os seus braços e naquele momento eu me senti mais segura do que em qualquer momento da minha vida inteira.

Claro que o momento passou quando a sua mão começou a ir em direção a minha bunda, o empurrei dando um soco em seu peito.

\- Hey! - ele riu levantando as mãos em rendição.

\- Desculpa amor, eu não resisti, com você me agarrando, foi difícil.

\- Eu não estava te agarrando seu tarado.

\- Isso são detalhes.

Nojento, pervertido, idiota…

\- Estava só brincando amor, então como você está?

O olhei desconfiada.

\- Bem…

Olhei em volta me abraçando, mais uma vez não havia sinal da… daquela coisa.

\- Amor?

\- Não me chame assim? É Bella.

\- Que seja. Então vamos?

\- Onde?

Ele olhou em volta, não havia nada nem ninguém, a estrada parecia ainda mais escura e fria do que antes, me abracei sentindo frio e um pouco de medo.

\- Ou pretende ficar aqui? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Claro que não.

\- Então vamos. - falou começando a andar e corri para segui-lo

\- Para onde?

\- Bem, eu vou pra casa, mas te dou uma carona para a sua.

\- Uh, eu não tenho mais casa. - ele parou de andar.

\- Hmmm isso é um problema.

\- Só me acompanhe até o ônibus, eles vão me levar de volta para a rodoviária para pegarmos outro.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Como?

\- Você tem certeza que quer ficar sozinha? - ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e me abracei mais a mim mesma.

\- Mas eu sou sozinha. - ele suspirou e veio até mim.

\- Eu sei amor, mas essa noite não estará.

\- Essa noite? - ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto olhava para o meu corpo e grunhi.

\- Eu passo, seu nojento. - ele riu me abraçando pelos ombros e me puxando para andar com ele.

\- Ah, aí está a minha garota. O papel de chorona não combina com você, amor.

\- Idiota. - resmunguei baixo e ele riu.

\- Agora falando sério amor, vou cuidar de você esta noite.

\- De que modo? - perguntei desconfiada e ele suspirou.

\- Amor, você sempre foi desconfiada assim?

\- Sim.

\- Bom. Não confie tanto. Principalmente em homens, somos terríveis. - acabei por sorrir o que lhe fez rir.

\- Agora sim, parece a minha doçura.

Rolei os olhos, mas deixei ele me levar até a sua moto, felizmente eu estava de calças dessa vez.

Ao chegarmos até a sua moto que não estava muito longe de onde eu estava, além de estar caída… estranho.

\- O que houve?

\- Eu estava com presa. - resmungo sem dar mais detalhes.

Suspirando, ele foi até ela se levantando enquanto a rodeava, imagino que pra ver se estava tudo bem, por fim, ele a montou e esperou por mim. Subi e o abracei bem apertado como da outra vez.

\- Vamos embora…

\- Espere.

\- O quê?

\- Minhas coisas. A mala está no ônibus ainda.

Ele grunhiu.

\- Tudo bem.

Virando a moto na direção do ônibus, ele pilotou enquanto eu me agarrava a ele com um aperto de morte. Ainda era assustador estar em uma moto. Emocionante? Sim, mas de um jeito que me apavorava muito.

Conforme nos aproximávamos do ônibus, ele foi desacelerando. Encostei o meu queixo em suas costas com um suspiro triste.

Estava tão cansada de fugir.

A moto finalmente parou e antes que eu pudesse descer, ele gritou pelo motorista. O homem correu até nós, parecendo bem aliviado, percebi que havia bem menos pessoas que antes.

\- Srta. que bom que voltou… Huh e o rapaz que estava com você? Esse é outro…

Ia começar a falar quando Edward bufou.

\- Olá amigo, eu sou o namorado dessa belezura, aqui. Ela me ligou quando o rapaz a abandonou na estrada dizendo que ela era muito lerda. - ele bufou e o motorista me deu um olhar preocupado.

\- Está bem senhorita?

\- Ah sim o meu… huh namorado, veio rapidamente, ele meio que já estava a caminho, então ele me encontrou na estrada. - murmurei debilmente.

Mas pareceu ser o suficiente para o motorista que assentiu.

\- Isso é bom, moça.

\- Que seja. Você pode guardar a mala dela no terminal? Eu buscarei amanhã.

\- Ah claro. Vou deixar no terminal, há um lugar onde as bagagens ficam até 24h, depois elas vão para os achados e perdidos.

\- Tudo bem, eu pego de manhã, só quero tirar a minha menina do frio.

\- Claro, claro. Vão em frente.

Edward piscou para o cara e ligou à moto. O motor tremendo sob mim me fez me agarrar mais a ele.

\- Segure com vontade, doçura.

O apertei mais forte enterrando o meu rosto em suas costas, enquanto fechava os meus olhos bem apertados.

Não sabia se estava tomando a decisão certa ao ir com ele, mas no momento, eu estava onde eu mais me sentia segura.

Eu não era idiota, eu sabia que de algum modo Edward estava envolvido no sumiço tanto de Seth quanto de Demetri. Ele não era normal, mas ainda assim, eu preferia estar com ele.

**Ele podia ser irritante pra caralho, mas ele nunca havia tentado me machucar.**


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Terceiro Capítulo**

**As coisas complicaram, ou ficaram mais interessantes, pelo menos eu acho.**

* * *

Olhei em volta ainda um pouco confusa, Edward caminhou pela espaçosa cobertura e se jogou em uma poltrona com um meio sorriso.

\- O que acha?

Como ele prometera, ele me levou até a sua casa, uma chique cobertura em um prédio bem no centro de Nova York, com certeza, ele estava roubando aquela casa, não podia ser dele.

\- Essa casa é realmente sua?

\- Você acha que eu estou invadindo?

\- Provavelmente.

\- Assim você me magoa, amor.

\- O que eu deveria pensar? - dei de ombros enquanto olhava a mobília chique, era como estar em um catálogo de móveis, poltronas e sofás creme, quadros na parede, tapetes chiques, aparador de bebidas caras, vinhos, uísques e licor.

Realmente não era uma situação comum. Mas o que eu sabia? Ele podia ser algum ricaço excêntrico, talvez um playboy. Sei lá, só não fazia sentido.

Suspirando, ele me chamou com o dedo e fui até ele meio desconfiada.

Sentei-me no sofá próximo a sua poltrona.

\- O quê?

\- Então amor, o que acha da minha casa?

\- É legalzinha.

Ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Vamos lá, é mais que legalzinha?

\- Eh... - resmunguei olhando para o outro lado e ouvi a sua risada.

Dei mais uma olhada ao redor não entendendo nada.

Na verdade, desde que encontrei com Edward no beco, mais nada fazia sentido. Voltei-me pra ele que me olhava atentamente.

\- Então, onde vou dormir?

\- Realmente quer saber?

\- Hey, você prometeu se comportar. - ele riu

\- Você não é divertida, amor.

\- Edward! - grunhi e ele riu antes de se levantar.

\- Venha, vou mostrar o seu quarto.

Levantei-me e o segui, ele foi em direção a um longo corredor e abriu a primeira porta.

Olhei dentro vendo um grande quarto com uma enorme cama e lençóis vermelhos.

\- É aqui que vou dormir?

\- Esse é o meu quarto e você é muito bem vinda. - piscou e grunhi.

\- Edward…

\- Ok, ok. Vou mostrar o seu quarto de verdade.

Assenti ainda olhando o seu quarto, vi que ele se afastava e o segui.

Ele parou duas portas depois.

\- Esse é o seu quarto. - entrei olhando tudo em volta.

Mais uma vez não era o que eu esperava. Era um quarto normal. Bonito até, em tons claros e suaves. Como qualquer outro quarto. Com uma grande cama, uma cômoda bonita e ao que parecia, o meu próprio banheiro.

\- Gostou?

Virei-me para Edward, que sorria, enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

\- É um bom quarto.

\- Que bom. Descanse, assim vai poder trabalhar amanhã.

\- Trabalhar?

\- Claro, assim poderá pagar o aluguel, ou achou que ia morar de graça?

\- Claro que não, mas...

\- Ah não ser que queira me pagar de outro modo... – os seus olhos passearam por meu corpo e me abracei irritada.

\- Eu vou trabalhar.

\- Ótimo! Com isso decidido, vamos dormir.

\- Ok. – murmurei e ele sorriu mais.

\- Ah e, por favor, amor, ao servir o meu café amanhã, eu quero com bastante açúcar e um sorriso. – piscou antes de ir.

Ele era impossível.

Assim que me vi sozinha, fui até a cama me sentando.

Tentei pensar em tudo o que aconteceu até agora, mas a minha mente era uma confusão só.

Eu havia voltado, eu tinha passado por dois ataques. Dois.

E voltei.

Sobrevivi.

Não, foi Edward. Edward me salvou.

Duas vezes.

Eu ainda não entendia como, ou o porquê. Mas ele estava lá, e ele me salvou.

Como?

Suspirando, me deitei.

Embora a minha mente não parasse, eu acabei por dormir. O que mais eu podia fazer? Talvez depois de dormir eu tivesse todas as respostas, ou só finalmente descansasse.

[...]

Sorri servindo o café para os caras do balcão, eles brincaram, riram e foi tão bom, ao mesmo tempo triste. Eu realmente gostava daquele trabalho.

Eu não queria deixá-lo.

Mas talvez, agora não precisasse.

Ouvi a risada alta dele e acabei por sorrir.

E eu não precisava mais.

Se eu continuasse perto dele, talvez as coisas fossem diferentes. Talvez, talvez eu pudesse finalmente ter uma chance.

\- Mais café, querida. – um dos caminhoneiros habituais pediu e fui rapidamente atendê-lo, vi meu chefe me olhando e sorri.

Ele bufou, mas sorriu um pouquinho.

Ele não havia gostado que eu tivesse faltado sem ter lhe dado aviso algum, mas ainda assim, ele me recebeu de volta sem muitas perguntas, só uma pequena bronca e um aviso.

Carlisle era um cara muito legal no final das contas.

\- Bella vá servi-lo logo, ele já dispensou Angela e Kate. – Lauren pediu e suspirei.

\- Estou indo, estou indo.

Pegando a minha cafeteira, fui até a sua mesa, assim que comecei a me aproximar, ele parou de falar se virando pra mim, hoje ele estava acompanhado do cara grande do outro dia.

Ele era realmente grande e bem bonito, mas não tanto quanto Edward.

Merda de onde veio aquele pensamento idiota.

\- Doçura, veio só pra me ver?

\- Pare de dispensar as outras garçonetes.

\- Mas elas não me agradam.

\- E eu, sim?

\- Exatamente.

\- Eu só te destrato.

\- Mas sei que no fundo é só charme. – bufei e ele riu. – Ela não é uma coisa, Emmett?

\- Ela parece te odiar. – murmurou o grandão franzindo o cenho.

\- Acredite é quase isso. – Edward riu.

\- Senti tantas saudades disso, amor. Agora cadê o meu café e sorriso?

\- Só trouxe café. – o servi e ele suspirou.

\- Eu sofro com essa aqui, Emmett.

\- Estou vendo.

Depois de servi café aos dois e anotar os seus pedidos, eu me fui.

Não era só porque eu estava morando na sua casa, que eu tinha que ficar beijando os seus pés. Parei por um momento, ele até trouxera a minha mala, fiquei aliviada ao vê-la na porta do meu quarto logo pela manhã, mas ainda assim não era motivo para ser toda submissa a ele.

Não, eu ia tratá-lo como sempre.

Estava servindo o café quando alguns Policiais entraram, fiquei um pouco tensa pensando que podia ser Seth. Ainda não sabia o que havia acontecido com ele, perguntei discretamente para as meninas se o tinham visto, mas ninguém tinha.

E agora havia Policiais ali.

Forcei um sorriso para o cliente que eu atendia, peguei o seu pedido, enquanto o passava para o cozinheiro, pude ver de canto de olho que os oficiais pararam uma das meninas e falaram algo, em seguida vieram direto para mim se aproximando do balcão, engoli em seco.

\- Isabella Swan?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, estamos procurando pelo oficial Seth.

\- Seth? O que houve? - murmurei fracamente, esperava que eles achassem que era preocupação e não nervosismo.

Mesmo Edward já tendo me deixado alerta, eu estava um pouco ansiosa. Pouco antes de eu sair de casa, ele disse que algo assim poderia acontecer. Já haviam perguntado por Seth no dia anterior. Claro que essa era a minha chance de perguntar a ele o que havia acontecido com Seth, ou até com o cara do ônibus, mas hesitei.

Não sei se queria saber.

Se eu queria me aprofundar naquilo.

Chamem-me de ingênua se quiserem, mas eu finalmente estava me sentindo segura. Mesmo que fosse com Edward, e eu não queria perder aquilo. E sabia que assim que eu lhe perguntasse algo, que eu tentasse me aprofundar no que aconteceu, já era.

Tudo mudaria.

\- Na verdade, ele está desaparecido há vários dias. – a voz do Policial me fez piscar e engoli em seco.

\- Nossa! Mesmo?

\- Não sabe de nada?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, muitas das meninas diziam que você sempre flertava com Seth.

\- Ah isso, uh, ele era gentil e eu não me incomodava, mas honestamente, eu nunca teria nada com o Oficial Seth.

Porque ele era um psicopata. E mesmo antes de saber disso eu havia desistido de homens, mas em vez disso, uma idéia perfeita se formou na minha mente.

\- Entendo. Onde a Srta. estava no dia 27, depois do expediente?

\- Com o meu namorado. - ouvi um som de cadeira raspando, mas não olhei, me concentrei no Policial..

\- Oh, realmente? Ninguém comentou sobre isso?

Sorri e sussurrei chegando mais perto e fazendo cara de preocupada.

\- É que o nosso namoro é meio secreto.

\- Realmente. - fiz uma cara de pesar.

\- Sim, uma das meninas já levou um fora dele e eu não queria causar um clima ruim, sabe? Daí nós mantemos tudo em segredo.

\- Ah...

\- Pode, por favor, guardar o segredo?

\- É claro, querida.

\- Obrigada.

\- Mas ainda assim, eu preciso dar uma palavra com o seu namorado.

Merda.

\- Precisa mesmo?

\- Sim. Pode, por favor, me passar o nome dele e endereço?

Ok, isso não ia prestar. Mas ia ter que ser assim.

\- Na verdade, ele está bem aqui.

\- Está?

\- Sim, ali. - apontei para a mesa habitual de Edward. Percebi que ele franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou em volta.

\- Aquele cara?

\- Sim, vamos lá, vou apresentá-los.

Pedi a Angela que atendesse as minhas mesas e fui até a mesa de Edward, conforme me aproximava, ele parecia cada vez mais confuso.

\- Edward.

\- Bella?

\- Senhor? – chamou o Policial e ele o olhou com um sorriso hesitante.

\- Masen. – falou e o Oficial assentiu.

\- Edward Masen?

\- Isso mesmo, algo errado? - antes que o Policial falasse me apressei em dizer.

\- Desculpa amor, mas eu tive que contar ao Oficial sobre nós.

\- Uh, nós?

Abaixei a voz para sussurrar.

\- Sim, sobre o nosso namoro.

\- Namoro?

\- Isso, espero que não fique muito chateado, mas eu realmente precisei contar a verdade para eles. Lembra do Oficial Seth?

\- Ah, fala daquele cara chato?

\- Bem, sim. – Edward assentiu e olhou para o Policial com uma carranca.

\- Ele era realmente um chato, mas minha doçura aqui, não sabe ser grossa, daí ele continuava com os flertes, certo doçura? – piscou pra mim e sorri.

\- Certo, docinho. – ele torceu o nariz para o apelido e sorri mais.

\- Entendo.

\- A senhorita Swan disse que estava com o Senhor na noite do dia 27, pode confirmar?

\- Claro, era o nosso aniversário de namoro, então passamos a noite juntos, peguei-a de moto no ponto de ônibus aqui perto e depois não saímos do apartamento dela. Certo, açúcar? – falou e antes que eu respondesse, ele me puxou para o seu colo.

Arfei e olhei em pânico em volta.

\- Edward! – guinchei, ele sorriu e me deu um beijo estalado na boca.

\- Vamos parar com o segredo amor, é melhor, sim?

Abri e fechei a boca, ele só sorriu enquanto voltava a olhar para o Policial que pigarreou nos olhando, depois pigarreou de novo.

\- Ok. Pode nos passar o seu telefone e endereço caso tenhamos mais perguntas?

\- É claro. – Edward falou o dele, em seguida o Oficial pediu o meu.

\- Endereço também, querida.

\- Ah sim, bem...

\- É o mesmo que o meu, finalmente ela aceitou morar comigo. – ouvi alguém tossindo e ambos olhamos para o grandão que havia se engasgado com o café.

\- Tudo bem? – murmurei e ele assentiu, movendo a mão, imagino que para ignorá-lo.

Assenti e me voltei para o Policial e sorri.

Ele suspirou.

\- Certo, já vamos, se virem o Oficial Seth ou tiverem alguma novidade, por favor, nos liguem. – eles me entregaram um cartão, em seguida se foram, esperei até ver o carro sumir de vista e o olhei irritada.

\- Isso era mesmo necessário?

\- Absolutamente. – grunhindo me livrei do seu abraço e saí batendo o pé, o ouvi rir o que me irritou mais ainda.

Maldito Demônio!

**Isso que ele era um demônio, juro por Deus!**

* * *

N/A: olaaa povo pervooo

Nem ia postar mais essa semana, mas vocês merecem pelos comentário \o/

Arrasaram pervas

No próximo cap já vou subir no banquinho responder alhinaa dúvidas.

Entao já pensam no que querem saber ok

Agora me vou

Me digam o que estão achando da fic.

Tá boa

Tá uma merda

Precisam de mais cap

Comentem, comentem

Que já me deixam feliz \o/

Agora ne viu

Fui


	5. Chapter 4

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Quarto Capítulo**

**Não acho que falei nada demais, mas cada um tem sua opinião!**

* * *

Mal parei no balcão fui abordada pelas meninas e suspirei.

Lógico que depois da ceninha ridícula que ele fez todas queriam saber... " quando, como e por que" começamos a namorar. Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que dizer.

\- Oh, meu Deus!

\- Deus do céu!

\- Inacreditável!

Sorri sem graça, o que mais eu poderia fazer.

\- Estão realmente namorando?

Queria gritar, sério, bem alto. Não!

Mas não podia.

Então só assenti.

\- Sim, claro.

\- Por que não nos contou? – pediu Ângela, enquanto se sentava no banquinho ao meu lado.

\- Sim, deveria ter nos contado. – resmungou Jessica.

\- Não acredito que escondeu da gente. – provocou Lauren sorrindo, mas eu podia ver muito bem que era falso, ela estava irritada.

Estava enciumada.

Maldição!

Saber que Edward me escolheu e não a ela, devia estar deixando-a louca.

\- Ah, sabe como é, foi tão... inesperado e aí me contaram sobre Lauren e... – suspirei – Eu não soube o que dizer, pois já nos gostávamos tanto. – abaixei os olhos, para demonstrar o meu arrependimento e ouvi Lauren bufando.

\- Você é tão boba Bellinha. Eu nunca realmente tive interesse naquele cara. A gente só estava brincando. – ela riu, mas era fácil ver a irritação em sua risada e gestos de pouco caso.

Vi Jessica e Angela se entreolhando.

Ninguém acreditando em Lauren, mas todas sorrindo e fingindo que estava tudo bem. Mas isso ia voltar e me morder na bunda mais tarde. Tinha certeza.

\- Ah, olha estão me chamando, com licença. – ela se afastou, olhei para Angela, ela riu, não tinha ninguém chamado, estava até meio vazio hoje.

Rolando os olhos, acabei encarando a sua mesa... ele era todo sorrisos e risada com o seu amigo grandão, ambos alheios ao meu infortúnio, muito dramática, mas não dava pra evitar.

\- Sabe, eu acho que vocês combinam. – voltei a minha atenção para Angela e vi Jessica assentindo.

\- Só não deixa a Lauren saber. – murmurou Jessica rindo baixinho enquanto se afastava.

Soltei um suspiro olhando para Angela que sorriu mais uma vez.

\- Não deixe Lauren te chatear, se gosta dele mesmo, o namore, ela vai superar. – piscou e se afastou também.

Suspirando mais uma vez, agarrei a minha jarra de café e fui trabalhar, ou tentar, né?

O resto da noite foi mais tranqüilo, evitei a mesa de Edward e felizmente ele me ignorou também, pela primeira vez, ele escolheu irritar as outras garçonetes, isso era uma coisa boa, era ótimo na verdade, mas por algum motivo me incomodou. Quem diria...

Eu sentindo falta de ser irritada por ele?

Era só o que me faltava, estar me acostumando com a sua personalidade irritante.

Eu mereço mesmo.

Quando era hora de fechar, passamos a arrumar tudo. Varrer, limpar as mesas e cadeiras, algumas meninas ajudando na cozinha. Conforme terminávamos, olhei rapidamente para o relógio, 3h45min... Droga! Eu teria que ir pra casa sozinha.

Eu devia ter pegado o número de Edward. Como eu iria para casa sozinha?

Com toda aquela comoção, me esqueci completamente de falar com ele antes, pedir para que ele me esperasse, talvez. Grunhindo, voltei ao trabalho, era só o que podia fazer mesmo.

Quando terminamos, nós despedimos do chefe, ao sair no ar frio da madrugada, me abracei ansiosamente, não por frio, mas por receio, a caminhada até o ponto não era longa, mas eu podia sentir que seria a mais extensa da minha vida.

Senti alguém me cutucando, me virei para Ângela com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela sorriu apontando algo com o queixo. Olhei e sorri imediatamente, me sentindo tão aliviada que as minhas pernas fraquejaram um pouquinho.

\- Então, uh, eu já vou meninas.

Acenei para elas enquanto corria para a moto, para ele. Edward sorriu abertamente conforme eu me aproximava, ele apoiou o seu corpo no guidão enquanto me observava.

\- Admita doçura, você está muito feliz em me ver. – pigarreei, só segui para ficar atrás dele montando na moto.

\- Não quero ouvir uma só palavra.

\- Ah amor, assim não é divertido.

\- Calado! – resmunguei, ele riu enquanto ligava a moto.

Agarrei-me a ele deitando a cabeça em suas costas e o deixei me levar em segurança para casa.

Quem diria que justo esse homem me passaria segurança.

[...]

Tomei o meu chocolate quente enquanto olhava o jornal, cocei o nariz com um grunhido, nenhum lugar era bom. Era caro demais, o que significa fora do meu alcance, ou barato demais, que quer dizer um pardieiro onde provavelmente o meu colega de quarto seria uma barata do tamanho do meu punho. Acreditem já aconteceu.

Merda!

\- Não está pronta doçura? – olhei para Edward que estava vestindo a sua jaqueta com um sorriso sexy.

Sim eu já estava achando o seu sorriso sexy, me processasse, se não achasse algo de errado com ele. Eu já admitia, não havia como negar mais.

Ainda mais porque ele tinha me levado e me buscado no trabalho nos últimos 3 dias. Como um cavalheiro...

Ai céus, por que ele tinha que ser tão contraditório?

Cadê aquele homem porco e irritante?

Não me entendam mal, ele ainda me irritava, mas ao mesmo tempo... não!

\- O que está fazendo? – perguntou antes que eu falasse e suspirei.

\- Procurando uma casa? – ele olhou em volta.

\- Já tem uma casa.

\- Edward, eu não posso morar com você pra sempre.

\- Bem, claro que não, mas não há pressa. Eu não estou te expulsando.

\- Eu sei, ainda assim, eu não gostaria de abusar.

\- Eu adoro ser abusado. – piscou, rolei os olhos o ignorando e voltando ao jornal.

Pulei um pouco ao sentir Edward tão próximo de mim.

Ele sorriu e se sentou na banqueta ao meu lado enquanto colocava o capacete que geralmente eu usava sobre a mesa, ele tentou olhar sobre o meu ombro, mas o ignorei e rodeei mais um endereço.

\- Isso é perda de tempo. – bufei.

\- Mas eu preciso do meu próprio lugar. – murmurei distraidamente e ao me virar em direção a ele, o vi franzir o cenho.

\- Por quê?

\- Como assim por quê? Não posso viver com você para sempre. – repeti, exasperada. Como ele não entendia que nós dois morarmos juntos não iria acabar bem.

\- Eu não me incomodo. - acabei por sorrir, Edward era tão doce, às vezes.

O que era meio controverso, porque na maior parte do tempo, ele era um pervertido.

-Você é gentil, mas preciso encontrar a minha própria casa. – falei mais uma vez, voltado a olhar o jornal.

\- Amor, já disse que pode ficar aqui o tempo que quiser. – finalmente o olhei apoiando a minha mão no queixo.

\- Mas e se você quiser trazer alguém? - confesso que estava curiosa para ver a sua resposta.

\- Como assim?

\- Sabe, uma garota.

\- Primeiro, eu não me envolvo com garotas doçura, mas sim com mulheres, além disso, eu não trago mulheres na minha casa.

\- E eu?

\- Uh, digamos que você é uma exceção. - piscou e acabei por sorrir.

\- Certo, mas ainda assim, não posso ficar morando de favor.

\- Ah esse é o problema. Quer pagar aluguel?

\- Eu não acho que poderia bancar o aluguel de um lugar desses. - bufei e ele sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Eu posso te dar um desconto. - piscou e olhou sugestivamente para o meu corpo.

Ai, o pervertido de novo!

-Só nos seus sonhos.

\- Lá já é, amor.

Rolei os olhos, voltei pro jornal e pro chocolate quente.

\- Quando acabar isso, nós podemos ir? - vi que ele se levantava e empurrava o capacete para mais perto de mim.

\- Ah, eu não vou hoje.

\- Vai fugir de novo?

Uh, fugir, pela primeira vez, fugir não tinha passado por minha cabeça por um longo tempo. Estranho, contudo bom ao mesmo tempo, a sensação de que eu não precisava me preocupar com nada, talvez perdesse isso quando me mudasse.

\- Não bobo, é folga.

\- Folga? Ah, folga. Devíamos fazer algo divertido.

\- Estou fazendo, procurando uma casa.

\- Amor, isso não é divertido. Vamos sair pra comer e depois um filme. - torci o nariz.

\- Parece um encontro. - ele bufou.

\- Com certeza não.

Ri do seu olhar indignado e voltei pro meu jornal suspirando.

-É tentador, mas eu realmente preciso fazer isso.

\- Que seja. - ele resmungou e saiu.

Pouco depois ouvi a porta bater e o elevador fechar.

Será que o chateei?

Deitei a cabeça sobre o jornal com um suspiro.

Eu estava com um problemão.

Cada vez mais, eu estava gostando dele. E isso não era nada bom. Edward com certeza não me via assim.

Ele só queria me levar pra cama. E confesso que estava cada vez mais tentada, mas ainda assim eu não podia fraquejar. Edward só me via como…

Eu nem sei como ele me via.

Uma colega, uma amiga, a futura namorada, ou só queria me fuder...

Gemi mais uma vez, fechando os olhos por um momento…

-O que você está fazendo? - puta merda, guinchei com o susto me levantando tão rápido que desequilibrei e a banqueta balançou, tentei agarrar na borda do balcão, mas não consegui pegar, já me preparei para a queda que nunca veio, mas quando abri os olhos, Edward estava ao meu lado com a mão na banqueta a endireitando.

\- Te peguei amor.

\- Achei que tinha ido.

\- Eu voltei.

\- Ok.

Ele sorriu abertamente e gemi.

Não agüentava mais, agarrei o seu rosto e o beijei. Ele congelou por um segundo, mas em seguida me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo devorando a minha boca.

\- O que você está olhando? – pisquei e gemi Edward me encarava como se eu fosse doida e eu devia ser ao ter tais pensamentos.

\- Nada. – guinchei evitando olhá-lo, foi tudo coisa da minha cabeça.

Como se eu tivesse coragem de fazer tal coisa.

\- Ok. Então eu estava pensando...

\- No quê?

\- Nesse nosso acordo, você morando aqui, eu realmente não me importo amor, mas se está te incomodando, eu posso te ajudar a arranjar outro lugar.

\- Sério?

\- Claro, eu conheço gente em todo lugar, acredite, todo lugar, posso te ajuda a achar algo legal e barato.

\- Parece bom.

\- Ótimo, vá se trocar.

\- Vamos agora?

\- Não quer?

\- Quero sim. Uh, vou me trocar.

Corri para o meu quarto, realmente surpresa.

Quem diria, Edward era um cara legal no fundo.

Ai Deus, eu estava cada vez mais tentada a cair na lábia dele.

[...]

Esse maldito Demônio.

Pulei quando o rato passou por mim e o olhei irritada, ele riu, mas ao ver que eu o olhava pigarreou enfiando as mãos no bolso.

\- Não gostou?

\- Sério, isso? – ele riu e jogou o seu braço sobre o meu ombro.

\- Amor, a culpa não é minha se você é exigente. – o belisquei nas costelas e ele pulou um pouco enquanto ria, mas não me soltou.

\- Edward, você me fez perder o dia todo e só me levou em lugar inútil.

Ele sorriu e gemi.

Essa praga me enganou.

O empurrei e saí pisando duro.

Ao chegar à rua, respirei fundo algumas vezes, ou o mataria.

Foi uma total perda de tempo.

Como fui acreditar nele. Eu tinha algum problema, só podia. Onde ele era um cara legal, onde?

Olhei com desgosto para o prédio.

Era o quinto prédio que visitávamos hoje, no começo achei que era só má escolha, afinal era normal alguns prédios terem buracos e baratas, mas no terceiro prédio, ao olharmos dois apartamentos no mesmo local, eu tive certeza de que Edward estava brincando comigo.

O amigo dele por assim dizer, havia deixado bem claro que houvera ali um assassinato, já o outro que até semana passada lá era um ponto de drogas. Quem falaria aquilo pra um futuro inquilino.

Daí em diante foi só piorando.

Um dos prédios estava condenado, o outro tinha um mendigo morando no apartamento, e mais uma vez, acho que alguém tinha morrido naquele também, ou era o cheiro do mendigo, tava difícil dizer, mas acabei dando dez dólares pra ele.

Edward saiu do prédio todo sorridente.

\- Amor, meu amigo falou que tem outro apartamento nesse prédio, não quer dar uma olhada?

\- Não, seu idiota.

\- Que pena, então quer ir comer algo?

\- Fala sério?

\- Sim, eu estou faminto. Você não?

\- Eu quero muito te bater agora. – ele sorriu.

\- Ah, você gosta de amor bruto, né? – grunhi, dei um chute no pneu da sua moto e fui em direção ao ponto.

Eu precisava ficar longe dele, ou iria esganá-lo. Sério, meus dedos estavam se contorcendo.

\- Amor, não seja assim.

\- Vou de ônibus. – me virei pra ele gritando, ele deu de ombros subindo na moto.

Ainda bufando fui para o ponto, ele passou por mim acelerando e me segurei para não jogar o meu sapato nele.

Calma Isabella, não seja presa por causa daquele, daquele, demônio.

Peguei o meu jornal na bolsa, olhei os endereços que tinha circulado e suspirei. Se tivesse ido naqueles teria tido mais chance.

Entretanto já era quase cinco, não ia ter mais ninguém.

Merda, merda.

Sentei-me no banco com um suspiro, eu não podia voltar para casa, ele só ia ficar falando e falando... ou eu o mataria, ou o beijaria. E nenhum dos dois era bom.

Fiquei um bom tempo no ponto remoendo a minha raiva, até ela passar, levou um par de horas, muitos xingos mentais para Edward, mas finalmente estava me sentindo mais calma. Agora eu precisava me situar, como vim com Edward, não fazia a menor idéia de onde estava.

Levantei-me para olhar no cartaz dos ônibus que passava naquela linha, merda, além de ele me trazer para o pior apartamento do mundo, me trouxe para o lugar mais longe de tudo possível.

Saco, teria que pegar pelo menos 3 ônibus até a casa dele... olhei desanimada para a rua, podia ligar...

Não, não lhe daria esse gostinho.

Eu iria de ônibus.

\- Isabella? – meu corpo todo se arrepiou e olhei de esguelha para o lado.

Puta merda.

\- Ah, uh acho... acho que me confundiu com outra pessoa. – murmurei baixinho abaixando a cabeça, tentando me encolher, me fazer menor, mais baixa, sumir talvez.

Fazia mais de 10 anos, ele não ia me reconhecer.

Ele não ia, ele não ia, ele não ia...

Sua mão grande agarrou o meu braço, com a mesma força, como depois de tantos anos eu ainda reconhecia aquela força. Será que o tapa teria a mesma força, eu sentiria a mesma dor, ou seria diferente, pior?

\- É você sim. Mais velha, mais bonita, assim como a sua mãe. – ele apertou mais forte o meu braço e com a outra mão alisou o meu cabelo.

\- Por... por favor, eu... eu não sei do que está falando... – tentei me desvencilhar, mas ele me chacoalhou para que eu o olhasse.

Céus. Era como naquela época.

Passou 10 anos.

Mas eu ainda me sentia como aquela garotinha assustada.

\- Phil, por favor, me... me solta. – ele sorriu e engoli em seco.

\- Ah, agora me reconhece vadia.

\- Eu... eu preciso ir, estão me esperando...

\- Que esperem, não quer ficar um pouquinho com o seu papai.

\- Você não é meu pai. – grunhi e ele apertou mais forte o meu braço me puxando para mais perto dele.

\- Isabella, minha querida menina, como pode dizer isso pro seu papai.

\- Me solta.

\- Chega, vamos pra casa. – comecei a respirar com dificuldade, agora eu estava em pânico, eu não podia voltar.

Eu não iria voltar pra lá. Eu não podia mais voltar pra lá.

Tentei fincar os pés no chão e isso pareceu irritá-lo mais, seu aperto se tornou doloroso, então, a sua outra mão veio para o meu cabelo, daí ele enrolou um punhado em seu punho o puxando.

\- Ahh... – arfei, ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu.

\- Isabella, acho que você esqueceu, mas você pertence a mim. Não se esqueça nunca. – e mais uma vez eu vi, o monstro, o que ele sempre me mostrava para me aterrorizar por toda a minha infância.

Os olhos vermelhos, os dentes pontudos, o seu rosto disforme como um demônio vindo direto do inferno para me aprisionar para sempre.

\- Por favor... – chorei e ele sorriu.

\- Isabella... – de repente tudo sumiu, meu corpo caiu no chão e me abracei apertado me encolhendo em posição fetal.

Por favor, por favor, por favor...

Um grito aterrorizante soou e me abracei mais apertado.

Por favor, por favor, por favor, me deixe em paz.

Senti uma mão em mim e comecei a gritar me abraçando, tentando sumir, talvez, ser tragada pela terra, eu precisava sumir.

\- Amor, calma, sou eu, calma. – comecei a ser puxada para os braços quentes e seguros e a voz mais reconfortante no momento.

Finalmente olhei para cima e nunca me senti mais feliz do que naquele momento.

\- Edward... – chorei seu nome, me agarrando nele como se minha vida dependesse disso.

Eu odiava, odiava ser essa menina assustada, mas aquilo não era normal.

Ele não era humano.

Nenhum deles e eles sempre me achavam.

\- Já acabou amor, estou aqui. – assenti enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço. – Já acabou, estou bem aqui. – ele repetiu e chorei assentindo.

Eu sabia. Ele estava...

Graças a Deus ele sempre estava...

Ele sempre estaria...

Olhei para Edward, tentando olhá-lo de verdade.

Por que ele sempre estava?

Ele seria... ele poderia...

\- Você é um anjo? – sussurrei tocando a sua bochecha e ele sorriu abertamente.

Ele era o meu anjo da guarda? Finalmente Deus estava olhando por mim?

Seria...

\- Não amor, eu sou um demônio. – seus olhos mudaram do verde para o vermelho e ofeguei.

**\- Puta merda!**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaa povoooo pervooo**

**Nossa o ultimo capitulo teve tantos coments, muito feliz.**

**Esse Demonio, sim agora que Edward admitiu na cara dura né, nem pra amenizar pra nossa Bellinha né, enfim, esse demônio se revelou, prevejo altas confusões, e vocês o que acham que vai acontecer agora?**

**Será que esse relacionamento estranho sai?**

**Bella ta meio difícil né**

**Mas logo Edward amolece ela.**

**Oremos pra ser logo, se bem que orar pro nosso demônio se dar bem é estranho kkkk**

**Nada esta normal nessa fic :p**

**Agoraaaa**

**MOMENTINHO FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULARARALALA**

**E nesse momentinho eu vou subir no banquinho pra falar.**

**Agora vou subir**

**Subindo**

**Subindo**

**Subindo**

**Subi \o/**

**Agora pervas, não teve muitas perguntas, mas teve algumas**

**BeccaBlack05 – Edward adora irritar todo mundo, mas a Bella ele tem um prazer um cadinho maior kkkkk**

**Maah de Freitas – O motivo do Edward sempre estar por perto nos momentos críticos, ele mesmo dirá em breve, mas não é com motivos estranhos kkk**

**Marcellamaria32 – Então eu vi o filme Falen, mas quero ler o livro, por que o filme não gostei, não é com o mesmo tema, mas terá anjo na fic, então vai ser legal também \o/**

**DiCCullen – muie todo ano você me chantageia com seu niver, me lembra no face ;)**

**Melissa Mota – O que a Bella é... vai ser revelado em breve, mas ela não é completamente humana ;)**

**Joana-Cullen – Como já disse pra Melissa, Bella não é completamente humana e é só o que irei dizer u.u/ Já sobre o Emmett, digamos que ele é um ser especial também, mas jaja você descobre o que é ;p**

**Giovana Conti – Bem o final do capitulo já foi sua resposta né kkkk**

**Isah Doll – Bella não foi abusada, mas ela passou por um bocado, no próximo capitulo já vai ter revelações, vamos torcer pra eu estar cheiaaa de inspiração pra ele sair logooo. E o que a Bella é, misterioo **

**Alma Paula – Sobre o que Edward é já tem a resposta aqui no capítulo né kkk. E eu sei que queria ser chamada de doçura pelo Edward também kkkk**

**Line013Cullen – Então sobre o Edward aparecer na hora certa, Destino, quem sabe hehe :p**

**Julie – Já viu agora o que é o Edward hehe**

**Ufaa, acho que respondi todo mundo**

**Agora vou descer do banquinho, por que passei o dia escrevendo e to morrendo de sono e quase caindo do banquinho.**

**Deixa eu descer**

**Descendo**

**Descendo**

**Desci \o/**

**Agora me vou pervas**

**Fuiiiii**

**Ah antes**

**ACABOU O MOMENTINHO FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULARARALALA**

**FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	6. Chapter 5

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Quinto Capítulo**

**Isso só pode estar errado, por favor que esteja errado!**

* * *

Ai meu Deus do céu!

Esperei que Edward começasse a rir, tipo, brincadeira, ou dizer que estava me zoando, mas ele parecia bem sério, bem sério do jeito dele, né? Os seus olhos, engoli em seco, ainda eram vermelhos.

Comecei a afastar a minha mão do seu rosto, mas ele agarrou o meu pulso me parando, virando a minha palma ele a levou para perto da sua boca e a lambeu.

Senti a minha pele se aquecer, ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Pretende fugir, amor?

\- Vai... vai me machucar? – isso fez seu sorriso sumir.

\- Sério isso? Depois de tudo, acha mesmo que te machucaria? – abri e fechei a boca, abaixando os meus olhos enquanto pensava no que aquilo tudo significaria...

De repente ele pegou o meu queixo, levantando o meu rosto, o olhei, os olhos vermelhos me encaravam com tanta intensidade que não sabia se estava com medo ou não.

\- Vamos amor, sabe que nunca te machucaria.

\- Mas...

\- Amor, o máximo que eu faria era te amarrar a uma cama, e acredite, você iria gostar. – moveu as sobrancelhas e aquilo me fez acordar e me desvencilhei dele irritada.

\- Sério que você fala isso nesse momento? – ele riu e se levantou depois me estendeu a mão.

\- Amor, do jeito que eu vejo, toda hora é hora de falar disso. – dei uma tapa em sua mão me levantando sozinha.

\- Idiota. Eu... eu... – olhei em volta.

\- O que foi?

\- Onde ele foi?

\- Não se preocupe, eu dei um jeito nele. – o olhei com curiosidade.

\- Também deu um jeito no Policial Seth e no cara do ônibus? – ele sorriu.

\- Eu dei mais que um jeito.

\- Você... você os matou?

\- Isso te incomoda?

\- Não. Espero que eles estejam no inferno.

Sei que não devia pensar isso, mas aqueles monstros me aterrorizavam há tanto tempo, que tudo o que queria era que eles queimassem no inferno.

\- Acredite amor, o inferno é bom pra eles, o que fiz com eles foi muito melhor.

\- O que fez?

\- Quer mesmo saber? – neguei apressadamente e ele riu. – Imaginei que não queria. Então vamos pra casa?

\- Sua casa?

\- Decidiu alugar o apartamento dos ratos? – estreitei os olhos e o cutuquei no peito.

\- Se não fosse por você, eu poderia ter uma casa agora.

\- Amor, você tem uma casa, comigo.

\- Eh... – ele riu e veio para perto me abraçando pelo ombro, enquanto me puxava imagino que para onde sua moto estivesse, tentei me afastar, mas ele me ignorava me abraçando, como se não fosse nada demais nós andarmos abraçados.

Era meio reconfortante, embora eu ainda tivesse um pouquinho de medo.

\- Sabe, você parecia com uma gatinha assustada com o idiota de antes, já comigo, é muito má, estou mais uma vez me sentindo injustiçado.

\- Quer que eu tenha medo de você?

\- Medo não, mas um pouquinho de amor seria bom, né?

\- Nos seus sonhos.

\- Lá tem muito amor, tem até mais. – acabei por rir e ele piscou pra mim.

Enquanto andávamos, tentei enxergar os monstros que sempre vi em Edward, mas não conseguia. Ele era só Edward.

O idiota irritante e sexy de sempre.

Mas ele definitivamente não era humano, porém ainda assim...

\- Amor se continuar me olhando tanto, vou achar que mudou de idéia.

\- Sobre o quê ? – abaixei os olhos corando um pouco.

\- Sobre você me querer. – bufei.

\- Vai sonhando.

\- Sempre. – parei de andar e ele me imitou.

\- Por que faz isso?

\- O que exatamente?

\- Sempre... sempre dá a entender que quer... bem que nós...

\- Façamos sexo?

\- Uh isso.

\- Porque eu quero.

\- E depois?

\- Depois?

\- Sim, depois de fazer sexo, vai me chutar pra fora da sua casa, vai me matar, vai... – ele se aproximou, ficando tão perto que seus lábios quase tocaram os meus e a sua respiração entrava em minha boca.

\- Amor, você está me pedindo em namoro?

\- Não! – o empurrei e ele riu.

\- Então que papo todo é esse de "depois"?

\- Ah você sabe, vai ser estranho. Eu faço sexo com você e depois ajo como se nada tivesse acontecido? – ele riu.

\- Você é tão bonitinha, toda preocupada.

Grunhi, ele me ignorou pegando a minha mão e me levando até a sua moto.

A montou e esperou por mim, mais uma vez, naquela noite, hesitei, pois se eu subisse naquela moto não teria mais volta. Eu estava aceitando aquele demônio e entrando em seu mundo de vez, eu poderia fazer isso, entrar no mundo do qual eu sempre quis fugir?

\- Vamos amor, eu não tenho a noite toda. – ele esticou a mão e sem pensar, coloquei a minha mão na dele, isso fez com que ele sorrisse abertamente o que me fez sorrir também.

Ai merda, eu estava tão ferrada.

[...]

Olhei para a porta do meu quarto por um longo tempo.

Assim que nós chegamos, eu fui direto para o meu quarto, eu estava fugindo eu sei, mas eu precisava... pensar? Precisava entender tudo, talvez ... aff, eu nem sabia o que pensar mais. Esperava que ele me seguisse, que ele viesse até mim, talvez me desse uma explicação, me fazer entender tudo.

Mas ele não veio.

Gemendo, me larguei na cama.

O que eles eram?

O que Edward era?

Por que eu sempre estava envolvida naquilo?

Por quê?

Por que justo eu? De todo o mundo, justo eu?

Suspirei, eu me fazia essa pergunta há anos, sem nunca uma resposta, sem nunca... dando mais um suspiro me virei para o lado...

\- Puta merda, o que faz aqui? – sorrindo enquanto me olhando estava Edward.

Como? Como ele entrou? Como...

\- Isso é um sonho amor.

Sonho? Senti o meu rosto se aquecendo, ato que lhe fez sorrir e vir em minha direção, engoli em seco, ele iria me beijar e quem sabe mais...

Sua mão tocou a minha bochecha, o que me fez inclinar em sua direção, ansiosa por seu toque, isso fez com que sorrisse muito mais.

\- Sabia que você sonhava comigo também, doçura.

Ai meu Deus.

Afastei-me bruscamente, enquanto me sentava, como... como ele, como?

\- Como entrou aqui, idiota? – falei por fim, ele suspirou enquanto se ajeitava na cama colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça.

\- Agora que já sabe o que eu sou, eu não vi motivos pra continuar agindo como humano.

\- Ah...

Puta merda, então não foi tudo um sonho.

Confesso que lá no fundo, eu tinha um tiquinho de esperança de que tudo não passou de um pesadelo.

Mas eu realmente tinha visto Phil hoje, ele quase... quase... olhei mais uma vez para Edward, que dava um meio sorriso como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo e ele meio que não tinha mesmo, quem estava cheia de preocupações era eu.

E a maior delas, era o que ia fazer com esse... uh demônio?

\- Vo... você é mesmo um demônio?

\- Yep.

Ai céus! Sentei-me abraçando os meus joelhos enquanto o olhava de lado.

\- Pode... uh pode me tirar algumas duvidas?

\- Por isso estou aqui, doçura. – assenti ainda meio receosa.

\- Certo, então, uh demônio mesmo?

\- Sim.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Desde até a última vez que eu verifiquei, sim.

\- E não pode mudar isso? – agora ele riu abertamente.

\- Desculpe amor, eu nasci assim.

\- OK. De boa, vai levar um tempo, mas... uh vou me acostumar, eu acho.

\- Hey, eu me acostumei com você, então não deve ser tão difícil pra você.

\- Eu sou humana.

\- E?

\- Que seja, mas por que está aqui?

\- Porque eu moro aqui?

\- Mas... não é suposto demônios viverem no sei lá, inferno? – ele bufou.

\- Ah isso, eu meio que cansei de lá, sempre a mesma coisa, quis tentar algo novo e divertido.

\- Tipo o Lucifer?

\- Hein?

\- Sabe, o seriado, o rei do inferno se cansou e foi pra Los Angeles, depois abriu um clube.

\- Ah isso mesmo, sou tipo esse cara aí, mas com certeza sou mais bonito. – piscou e acabei por rir.

Pior que ele era mesmo, com o seu rosto bonito, olhos verdes e cabelos acobreados levemente bagunçados, ele parecia mais um anjo, claro que o corpão que só me fazia pensar em besteira devia ser a prova de que ele era um diabo.

\- E mais preguiçoso.

\- Por que preguiçoso?

\- Não faz nada o dia todo. – ele voltou a bufar.

\- Amor, eu sou um demônio! Sério que você quer que eu arrume um trabalho de tempo integral?

Tá, era meio ridículo mesmo.

\- OK, que seja, uh... mas você não é um demônio normal, né?

\- Depende do que você chama de normal.

\- Não saí por aí fazendo maldades?

\- Ah isso, eu cansei disso também.

\- Cansou?

\- Doçura, eu sei que isso não é um ponto a meu favor, mas eu já sou meio rodado, depois de alguns milênios, algumas coisas perdem a graça.

Céus, milênios?

Eu ia me concentrar nisso depois.

Tinha algo que sempre me incomodou.

\- Sabe, o Policial e o cara do ônibus, assim como Phil, o que eles eram?

\- Phil? É o cara de mais cedo? – assenti.

\- Ele era meu padrasto... – isso o fez se sentar.

\- Interessante. – ele se aproximou de mim, seu rosto tão próximo que achei que ele fosse me beijar.

\- O... o que... – ele se afastou, se sentando com as pernas cruzadas.

\- Você não é um demônio.

\- Claro que não.

\- Mas também não é completamente humana, amor.

\- Hein? Como assim?

\- Eu não sei o que é, mas definitivamente é algo.

\- Isso não fez sentido algum.

\- Que seja. Ah voltando a sua pergunta, o Policial era um lobisomem, o cara do ônibus um vampiro e o tal Phil definitivamente, demônio.

O fato de eu ser metade de alguma coisa foi completamente esquecido.

\- Lobisomem? Vampiros? Existem?

\- Ih, existe coisa pra caramba amor, por isso não posso dizer o que você é.

\- E onde ficam todas essas coisas?

\- Escondidas, é claro, alguns são tranqüilos e só querem viver normalmente, outros como os que você conheceu, tem prazer em machucar, aí sempre acham alguma jovem desavisada pra brincar.

\- Achei... – neguei, ele virou a cabeça me olhando enquanto sorria.

\- Diga-me?

\- Pensei que era uma coisa ruim que me perseguia, sabe, eles não foram os primeiros.

\- Não?

\- Não. Teve Phil, claro, ele me aterrorizou a maior parte da minha infância, mas assim que minha mãe morreu eu fugi, eu nem fui ao funeral dela, eu usei esse momento... – engoli em seco, me doeu tanto não me despedir uma última vez dela, mas se eu ficasse lá, ele me mataria, ou faria pior, balancei a cabeça para afastar os pensamentos, senti uma mão na minha, ao olhar para ela, Edward a segurava gentilmente.

\- Quantos anos você tinha? – ainda olhando nossas mãos, voltei a falar.

\- 16. Peguei todo o dinheiro que achei na casa, as minhas economias e fui embora, peguei um ônibus para longe, foi meio difícil no começo, trabalhar e arrumar um lugar pra ficar, mas eu dei um jeito, eu estava a um ano nesse lugar quando ele me pegou, era um cara que sempre ia à lanchonete. Normalmente, perto da hora de fechar. Ele parecia legal, sempre foi gentil, até o dia que fui fechar a lanchonete, estava só eu e ele quando ele se transformou em algo estranho, até mesmo assustador e queria me machucar... – parei perdida nas memórias, no medo que senti...

\- Como fugiu? – a voz de Edward me tirou de lá, olhei para o seu rosto dessa vez.

\- O cortei com uma faca, a cravei na perna dele e corri. Corri até não ter mais ar, fui pra casa, peguei as minhas coisas e fui pro terminal.

\- E depois?

\- Achei uma nova cidade, nova casa, novo trabalho, nesse parecia tudo bem, fiquei lá por 3 anos, estava até feliz, uh acabei por arrumar um namorado e tudo parecia tão perfeito, até a nossa primeira vez, ele... ele mudou também, eu tive tanto medo, eu o acertei com uma panela e fugi. Depois disso eu tenho vivido assim.

\- Uh, curioso como seres místicos sempre te encontram. Teve mais casos assim?

\- Mais uns 4. Depois disso fico menos de um ano nos lugares.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- 26, por quê? – ele soltou a minha mão colocando a sua atrás da nuca a esfregando.

\- Não deve ter sido fácil amor.

\- Não, mas eu sobrevivi. – empinei o queixo orgulhosamente, ele sorriu, em seguida franziu o cenho.

\- Espera, quer dizer que você é virgem?

\- Ai meu Deus, depois de tudo o que te contei, isso é o que te preocupa. – guinchei exasperada e ele deu de ombros.

\- É que nunca estive com uma virgem... espera... não, é nunca estive com uma virgem mesmo. – senti a minha cara se avermelhando e não sabia se era vergonha ou raiva.

\- E quem disse que vou fazer isso com você? – ele me olhou de cima a baixo e sorriu.

\- É só uma questão de tempo doçura.

\- Sabia que você é irritantemente confiante.

\- É minha melhor qualidade. – piscou e acabei por rir, em seguida suspirei.

\- Edward, sei... sei que a gente briga e você me irrita, mas... mas posso ficar com você?

\- Oh amor, venha aqui. – ele me puxou para os seus braços, e sem nenhuma vergonha, eu fui. Naquele momento, eu não me importava com o que ele era. Tudo o que me importava era que ele podia me dar algo que nunca tive esperança de ter, segurança.

\- Estou cansada de ter medo. – murmurei enterrando o rosto em seu peito e senti os seus lábios em meu cabelo.

\- Eu sei doçura, mas não precisa ter medo, eu vou te proteger.

Ambos ficamos em silêncio, até ele bufar.

\- Isso foi muito esquisito. – acabei por rir.

\- Foi mesmo. – ele riu e mesmo sabendo que o melhor era me afastar, eu fiquei em seus braços, na verdade, eu não conseguia pensar em nenhum lugar onde eu quisesse estar, claro que tudo passou ao sentir a mão dele na minha bunda.

O empurrei irritada e ele sorriu.

\- OPS!

\- Sério, Edward?

\- Amor, achou mesmo que eu ia perder a oportunidade?

\- Você não presta!

\- Nunca disse que era um santo.

\- Não, é um demônio. – isso só o fez sorrir mais.

\- Com certeza eu sou, amor.

[...]

\- Bella quer tirar o seu intervalo agora? – murmurou Angela pegando a jarra da minha mão e sorri.

\- Pode ser.

\- Ok, eu levo um pedaço de torta pra mesa do seu namorado.

\- Uh?

\- Não vai se sentar com ele? – olhei de esguelha para a mesa de Edward, ele estava com o amigo de antes.

Será que era um demônio também?

Nos últimos dias, eu sempre consegui fugir pra cozinha, mas Ângela estava me olhando insistentemente, na verdade, era meio estranho que eu nunca comesse com ele, afinal ele era meu namorado, né? Ainda assim, não sabia se deveria.

Ainda mais depois das revelações do dia anterior.

Essa manhã ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fosse só o cara irritante do café, mas eu ainda podia sentir o peso das suas palavras, dos segredos revelados, das promessas, senti o meu rosto se aquecer.

Suas palavras ainda ecoavam em minha mente, "não precisa ter medo, eu vou te proteger" e um pouquinho em meu coração.

\- Vamos lá Bella, não seja tímida, todo mundo já sabe mesmo.

\- Ah, ok, uh... eu vou lá.

Meio tensa fui até a sua mesa, ambos pararam de falar e me olharam.

\- Deseja algo doçura?

\- Uh... é meu intervalo, vou... vou comer com você. – falei já me sentando e ele sorriu.

\- OK.

Ficamos os três em silêncio, até Ângela trazer a minha torta e servir café para nós, assim que ela se foi, olhei de esguelha para o amigo de Edward, que me olhava estranhamente.

\- Ah eu esqueci de te apresentar, esse é Emmett, Emmett essa é a... – Edward me olhou atentamente.

\- O quê?

\- Acho que não sei o seu nome.

\- Tá me zoando? – ele riu.

\- Sim, já me lembrei. Isabella, mas ela prefere Bella. – piscou e torci o nariz pra ele.

\- Uh, prazer senhorita Isabella.

\- Pode ser só Bella, Emmett. – ele assentiu, mas ainda me olhava.

Comecei a comer a minha torta, mas dei um pulo quando a mão de Edward bateu na mesa, o olhei preocupada e vi que ele encarava o amigo irritado.

\- Olhos aqui, essa é minha.

\- Edward. – guinchei, ele bufou.

\- Ele estava te secando e na minha cara. – olhei super vermelha para o amigo de Edward, que parecia irritado agora.

\- Edward, você sabe muito bem que eu não tenho interesse nessas coisas.

\- Viu? O seu amigo é gay, para de se preocupar e me fazer passar vergonha. – Edward riu alto e vi que o amigo fez uma careta.

\- Eu não sou gay!

\- Ah, mas disse que não tinha interesse...

\- É que ele é um anjo. – Edward estremeceu e olhei entre os dois.

\- Como é? Anjo?

Olhei mais atentamente para o amigo de Edward.

Realmente um anjo?

Ele realmente era bonito, cabelo escuro curto, olhos azuis, covinhas, mas tão musculoso que nunca pensaria nele como um anjo.

\- Shiii, Edward, você não pode revelar essas coisas em voz alta. – guinchou o anjo e Edward fez pouco caso.

\- A doçura já sabe, tá de boa. Agora seja honesta doçura, qual você prefere, anjo ou demônio? – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e acabei por rir, já o anjo bufou.

\- Eu nem quero saber como ela descobriu, mas tem que tomar cuidado para ela não falar demais.

\- Emmett, você se preocupa demais. Vai tocar uma harpa pra acalmar os seus nervos. – o anjo o olhou irritado.

\- Só porque eu sou um anjo, quer dizer que eu toco harpa? Isso é meio preconceituoso.

\- Mas você toca harpa, me fez ouvir durante duas terríveis horas! Eu estremeço até de me lembrar.

\- Que seja!

Os dois bufaram, enquanto o anjo bebia café e Edward roubava da minha torta.

Isso era interessante.

Um anjo e um demônio.

\- Uh, como... como ficaram amigos? – perguntei por fim, ambos se entreolharam, em seguida se ajeitaram na cadeira.

\- Eu não diria que somos amigos? – começou Edward.

\- É mais como parceiros. – continuou o anjo e ambos assentiram parecendo de acordo.

\- Certo. Parceiros, como se tornaram parceiros?

\- Edward tem uma divida comigo. – olhei para Edward e ele não parecia feliz com isso.

\- Pois é... aí sabe quando as pessoas, dizem por **educação**, "obrigada por me ajudar e se precisar de ajuda é só chamar", bem, Emmett ignorou que eu tenha dito isso só por **educação** e está me cobrando agora.

Ri, o que fez Edward me beliscar na costela, só ri mais e ele sorriu.

\- Então, qual é o favor que tem que fazer pra ele? – perguntei depois de me recuperar.

\- Ele quer achar uma pessoa.

\- Só isso?

\- Não é qualquer pessoa, ela é muito especial. – falou Emmett irritado e assenti.

\- Ah, especial. O que a faz especial?

\- Seria uma criança, filho de um anjo e um humano.

\- Pode isso? – perguntei pra Edward e ele assentiu.

\- Era um anjo caído. Mas ainda é anjo, o filho deles não teria asas, mas teria um poder especial.

\- Legal.

\- Eu acho que seria mais legal se fosse filho de um demônio com um humano. Quer tentar amor? – piscou pra mim e o ignorei, me voltando para o anjo.

\- Mas por que é tão difícil?

\- Bem, a criança já está adulta por agora e eu não sei se é homem ou mulher...

\- Ou se nasceu nesse século. – resmungou Edward e o anjo gemeu.

\- Eu sei que é uma tarefa quase impossível.

\- Que bom que você sabe.

\- Mas só sabem isso?

\- Se quer saber, Emmett está de castigo, então deram essa missão impossível pra ele, achar o filho do anjo Charlie. Algo que claramente não vai acontecer.

Sorri, ao me lembrar e Edward me olhou estranho.

\- Que foi?

\- Ah nada, é que esse é o nome do meu pai, eu sempre pensei nele como um anjo sabe, ai é engraçado que realmente tinha um anjo chamado... – parei de falar quando o anjo agarrou a minha mão.

\- Qual era o nome do seu pai?

\- Charlie Swan?

\- E sua mãe?

\- Renné.

Ele me olhou atentamente, o seu rosto começando a chegar muito perto, tentei me afastar, mas ele não deixou.

\- Emmett, o que deu em você?

\- Eu te encontrei. – o anjo de repente me abraçou e olhei meio desesperada para Edward.

Edward olhou entre nós e grunhiu.

**\- Só pode ser zueira!**

* * *

N/A:

**MOMENTINHO FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULARARALALA**

**Atrasadoooo Desejando feliz Aniversario pra perva Diana Costa**

**parabens minha lindaaaa**

**Agora eu não vou responder perguntas, nesse capitulo**

**mas se tiverem alguma duvida que eu ainda não respondi ou não foi revelada, me façam agora que respondo no ****próximo se eu puder ne kkkk**

**agora o que acharam desse capitulo?**

**Edward quase não tirou nossas duvidas né**

**mas descobrimos mais da vida da Bella.**

**E essa revelação no final, owww**

**sera que é verdade?**

**Edward parece que nao gostou kkkk**

**Agoraaaa, me vouuu**

**ACABOU O ****MOMENTINHO FALA PRA CARALHO LALARARATURURULARARALALA**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Sexto Capítulo**

**Parece que é verdade, ainda assim não dou a minima.**

* * *

\- Uh... pode... pode me soltar.

\- Ah sim, desculpe-me. – ele me soltou, mas agarrou o meu rosto, me olhando todo feliz.

\- Emmett chega, tá me irritando já. – vi os olhos de Edward piscar vermelhos, já me desvencilhando do anjo, ficando ao lado dele.

\- Uh... eu acho que é melhor eu voltar a trabalhar... – antes que eu saísse, Edward me puxou para o seu colo.

O anjo olhou entre nós não parecendo nada feliz.

\- São realmente namorados?

\- Sim.

\- Não. – ambos nós olhamos.

\- Desde quando? – perguntei irritada e ele bufou.

\- Amor, ontem mesmo você me pediu em namoro. – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

\- Eu não fiz tal coisa.

\- Pediu pra ficar comigo, achou que era de graça foi?

\- Aff, você não presta.

\- Não é nenhuma novidade. – piscou mais uma vez e se voltou para o anjo. – Agora deve ter algo errado aí Emmett, a minha doçura não é a sua escolhida. Essa aqui não tem nada de angelical, nada mesmo.

Contive a vontade de bater nele, porque aquele idiota seria capaz de gostar.

\- O que seria essa escolhida e por que acha que sou eu, hein? – tentei me concentrar no anjo, mesmo que no fundo eu concordasse com Edward, eu não tinha nada de angelical... espera angelical? Eu?

\- Eu posso sentir. Mas enfim, Isabella Swan, o seu pai Charlie era um anjo... – começou Emmett, mas Edward bufou o interrompendo.

\- Como sabe que é o mesmo Charlie? Há milhares de Charlies por aí. Eu mesmo conheço uns 4.

\- Edward acha mesmo que eu não saberia se ela é a escolhida? É só olhar pra ela! Você sabe que ela não é completamente humana. – ambos me olharam e pigarreei.

\- Olha uh, Emmett, né? Eu não sei do que está falando, o meu pai Charlie era um homem comum, ele era segurança noturno.

\- Viu Emmett? Segurança! Que anjo vai vir pra terra ser Segurança? Isso faz sentido?

\- Edward, você sabe muito bem que ele abandonou tudo, o homem tinha que viver e se virar.

\- Mas Edward uh, vive na terra e não trabalha. – Emmett bufou e Edward me abraçou apoiando a cabeça em meu ombro e o olhei, céus estávamos muito perto.

\- Você está certíssima, amor. Não dê ouvidos a esse anjo maluco. – me afastei dele e saí do seu colo, antes que fizesse alguma besteira, tipo, sei lá, agarrá-lo.

\- Enfim, eu preciso voltar ao trabalho, foi bom conhecê-lo, Emmett.

\- Espera... – ele chamou, mas fugi dali o mais rápido que pude.

Meu pai? Um anjo? Puff, que conversa de doido!

Bem, o meu senhorio, digamos assim, era um demônio, né? Então não era tão de doido, mas ainda assim... não, nada a ver.

[...]

Desci da moto com a ajuda de Edward, esperei ele soltar a minha mão, mas ele ainda a manteve, o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele sorriu.

\- Não pode?

\- Uh? – ele parou e entrelaçou os nossos dedos.

Dei de ombros e voltei a andar, fomos para o elevador e assim que as portas se fecharam, Edward me olhou seriamente.

\- Huh? Algo errado? – ele começou a se aproximar, dei alguns passos para trás até sentir a parede contra as minhas costas. Ele continuou vindo até ficar bem próximo, apoiou a mão sobre a minha cabeça me fazendo engolir em seco.

Sorrindo, ele se curvou um pouco até os nossos rostos estarem bem próximos.

\- Sabe doçura, eu estive pensando... – mordi o lábio, enquanto tentava evitar os seus olhos, mas não conseguindo deixar de olhá-lo.

\- Você pensa?

\- Às vezes... – ele chegou perigosamente mais perto.

\- No... no quê? – sussurrei abraçando a minha bolsa contra o meu peito.

\- Nós.

\- Nós?

\- Isso amor. Você não tem pensado em nós?

\- Uh, eu não sei, em que exatamente? – gaguejei um pouco e ele sorriu, enquanto a sua outra mão subiu pegando uma mecha do meu cabelo, ele a esfregou entre os dedos.

\- Ah você sabe, estamos morando juntos e há essa coisa entre nós.

\- Coisa? Que coisa? – abracei a bolsa mais forte, quase como uma barreira protetora? Barreira protetora mesmo. Estranho? Com certeza, mas quem poderia me culpar com um demônio desse?

\- Vamos lá doçura, vai continuar negando?

Honestamente eu estava por um fio e ele não estava colaborando.

\- Eu... é complicado. – ele suspirou.

\- Por eu ser um demônio?

\- Uh, isso, mas e se eu tiver que ir de repente de novo e... – ele me calou quando ficou mais próximo, seu rosto tão próximo me fez ofegar.

\- Amor, enquanto estiver comigo, você nunca mais vai precisar fugir.

Ah como isso era tentador, não ter mais medo, ou preocupações, só viver... com ele?

\- Edward... – ergui a minha mão timidamente a encostando em seu pescoço, meus dedos subindo pela sua nuca, ele começou a se aproximar mais e mais... ah merda...

\- Até quando vão ficar nisso?

\- Beija logo, pra acabarmos com isso. – ambos nós viramos em choque ao ver a porta do elevador aberta dando de cara com a sala de Edward e o pior, Emmett e uma mulher estranha.

Empurrei Edward sentindo o meu rosto alcançar altos níveis de vermelho.

Olhei de esguelha para Edward e ele parecia a ponto de matar um, ou melhor, Emmett.

\- O que fazem aqui?

\- Você acha mesmo que vou deixar a minha escolhida em suas mãos?

\- Mas eles fazem um casal tão bonitinho Emm. – murmurou a mulher e ele a olhou irritado.

\- Quieta Alice. – ela bufou e sorriu acenando pra mim.

\- Eu estava torcendo por você Eddie. – isso lhe fez sorrir e olhei desconfiada para ela.

Uh até que ela era bonita, um pouco mais baixa do que eu, cabelos escuros longos presos em uma trança, olhos escuros e um sorriso fácil, as suas roupas mostravam bem a sua beleza, já que ela usava um lenço no cabelo, trajava um vestido no estilo cigano com os ombros nus, além de um senhor decote, até brincos gigantes de argola, ela tinha.

\- Ah, já que tem convidados, eu vou dormir. – saí do elevador ainda abraçando a minha bolsa, passando rapidamente por Edward, mas antes que fugisse o anjo me pegou.

\- Espere, viemos por você. – olhei mais uma vez para ele e depois para a mulher e ela sorriu.

\- Certo, eu... uh? – olhei para Edward em busca de ajuda, mas ele só bufou.

\- Eu preciso beber.

\- Eu aceito Eddie.

\- Claro, claro. – resmungou indo para o seu aparador de bebidas e olhei para o anjo, ou melhor, para a sua mão em meu braço, vendo que eu olhava nessa direção, ele me soltou.

\- Desculpe Isabella.

\- Claro. Hmmm? O que querem comigo?

\- Sente-se, apesar de como nos conhecemos, eu vim me apresentar apropriadamente.

\- Apropriadamente?

\- Isso. Eu sou o anjo Emmett. E você Isabella Swan, é a escolhida. – Edward bufou lá trás e o olhei, ele balbuciava algo que não pude ouvir, mas ele não parecia feliz, me voltei para o anjo abraçando a minha bolsa mais forte.

\- Já não tínhamos descartado isso?

\- Isabella, só porque Edward não quer acreditar, não quer dizer que não seja verdade. Eu a tenho procurado por um longo tempo e agora a encontrei.

\- Não sou eu. – me apressei em negar, mas ele parecia decidido.

Ai Deus!

\- Eu pensei que você pudesse duvidar, por isso trouxe Alice. – olhei para a mulher que estava obedientemente em pé no mesmo lugar.

\- Alice?

\- Sim, ela é uma bruxa, muito poderosa, ela pode ver se você é realmente filha de Charlie.

\- Uh? – olhei mais uma vez para Edward e ele vinha com uma bebida para si e outra para Alice.

Depois de lhe entregar, fiquei um pouco aliviada quando ele escolheu se sentar no braço do sofá que eu estava.

\- Ela é uma bruxa mesmo. – ele reforçou, imagino que pela minha cara de duvida.

\- Existem bruxas também? – olhei para Edward em busca de confirmação, nada contra o anjo, mas esse eu conheci, e estranhamente eu confiava mais no meu diabo.

Nunca pensei que confiaria mais em um demônio do que em um anjo, mas também quem esperava que um dia eu realmente conhecesse qualquer um dos dois.

\- Amor, eu te disse que existe coisa pra caramba.

\- Ok. Mas... como ela vai saber isso? – vi Alice dando um gole só no que Edward lhe deu, ela estalou a língua.

\- Muito bom. Podemos começar? – sem esperar resposta, ela pegou uma bolsa grande feita de tecido colorido, assim como o seu vestido,que estava aos seus pés, eu nem tinha reparado nela, devia estar escondida por sua enorme saia.

Vindo para perto de mim, ela se sentou aos meus pés, enquanto abria a bolsa e tirava dois frascos e uma faca estranha, mais como uma adaga, ela chacoalhou um dos vidros e do nada um liquido azul claro apareceu.

\- Ow... – Ela piscou pra mim e entregou o vidro para Edward.

Ele o pegou o olhando avaliativamente, observei-o também, mas ela me chamou, me assustando.

\- Me dê a sua mão, querida. – hesitei por um momento, mais uma vez olhando para Edward, ele sorriu assentindo, ok, nada de mal ia acontecer com Edward ali, coloquei a mão na dela que sorriu.

Sem que eu esperasse, ela furou o meu dedo com a adaga.

\- Ai... - ia tirar a mão, mas ela não me soltou, ela era absurdamente forte para alguém tão pequena, engolindo em seco, lhe vi usar o outro frasco, depois apertou o meu dedo, deixando algumas gotas pingar dentro, em seguida levou o meu dedo aos lábios e o soprou gentilmente, logo me soltando.

Fui olhar o meu dedo e não tinha nada.

Oxê!

Mirei admirada para a minha mão, e ia falar com Edward, contudo vi Alice pegando o frasco dele e derramando o liquido no frasco que estava o meu sangue.

Ela o balançou para que os dois se misturassem, lentamente começou a mudar de cor, ficando roxo e em seguida transparente, parecia água.

\- Ela é definitivamente meio anjo... – ela continuou balançando o frasco, ele começou a brilhar, lentamente, depois forte, como... como se tivesse uma lâmpada dentro, de repente o brilho ficou tão forte que me fez fechar os olhos, quando os abri de novo tinha sumido.

Puta merda!

\- É ela? É Alice?

\- Sim. Ela é a sua escolhida.

\- Eu sabia! – comemorou Emmett, então voltei a abraçar a bolsa meio preocupada.

Olhei de esguelha para Edward, ele parecia mais irritado do que quando fomos interrompidos antes.

\- Então, podemos começar e... – Emmett se levantou todo animado, mas eu não estava nenhum pouco animada.

Estava era confusa.

\- Espera aí, eu acho que mereço algumas respostas, né?

\- Respostas?

\- Sim, o que significa que eu seja a escolhida? Escolhida para quê? E o meu pai? Era mesmo um anjo? Se fosse um anjo, porque ele morreu? Ele está no céu? Tem um céu?

Emmett olhou para Edward e Alice e suspirou.

\- Certo, perdoe-me Isabella, fiquei tão feliz de te encontrar que me esqueci que deveria estar confusa.

\- Um pouco.

\- É claro. Uh... que tal eu te contar sobre o seu pai.

\- Meu pai?

\- Sim. É um bom lugar para começar, não é?

\- Você o conheceu?

\- É claro.

\- Eu... eu gostaria disso.

Ele esticou a mão para mim, peguei-a indo me sentar no sofá grande ao seu lado, ouvi um bufo de Edward e rapidamente soltei a mão do anjo e sem pensar, estiquei a mão para Edward. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Tem certeza doçura?

\- Pode ficar comigo? – ele sorriu e pegou a minha mão se sentando ao meu lado, sem soltar a sua mão olhei para Emmett, ele não pareceu gostar, mas não me importava isso agora.

Só queria saber... saber o que era tudo aquilo.

\- Então, o meu pai era um anjo?

\- Sim. Um muito bom, gentil, amoroso, um dos melhores. Ele era o porteiro do inferno.

\- Sério?

\- Sim. Apesar do que parece, os demônios são muito organizados. Eles têm registros de saídas e chegada ao inferno, além das almas castigadas que sempre dão um jeito de fugir, né? Há sempre um demônio ou outro que foge, além d os banidos. Tudo é bem organizado lá em baixo.

\- Banidos? Quem é banido do inferno?

Tipo, o que alguém faria pra ser banido? Do inferno?

\- Pergunte a Edward, ele foi banido. – cantarolou Alice que estava na poltrona onde eu estivera antes, ela estava olhando as suas unhas, e ao que pareceu, fazendo a cor delas mudar.

Isso era interessante, mas eu estava mais interessada no por que de Edward ter sido banido.

\- Você foi banido?

\- Eu não fui banido, eu saí!

\- Ele foi banido. – continuou Emmett e Edward grunhiu.

\- Eu não fui banido, eu e o chefe entramos em um acordo de que lá não era o lugar pra mim, então eu saí.

\- Ele foi banido. – falou Alice com um sorriso feliz e ele rosnou pra ela.

\- EU já disse...

\- Quer saber, chega. Continue... – pedi, ou isso não ia acabar tão cedo, já que Edward não parecia que ia admitir tão fácil.

\- Ah certo, então, Charlie veio a terra em busca de uma alma fujona, foi quando ele a encontrou...

\- Quem?

\- O amor da sua vida.

\- Minha mãe?

\- Bem, não exatamente a sua mãe, mas pode se dizer que a alma dela? Ou como posso dize... a mulher da vida dele. E ele teve tanta certeza sobre ela que cortou as suas asas sem olhar para trás e a seguiu.

\- Nossa.

\- Sim, foi um amor predestinado. Infelizmente ela morreu pouco tempo depois, então ele esperou a sua reencarnação. Eles tiveram muitos encontros e desencontros, mas Charlie nunca se arrependeu de sua decisão. Ele escolheu o amor e viveu com isso.

\- Ow. E eles sempre se reencontravam?

\- A maioria das vezes, sim. O amor deles transcendia o tempo.

\- E o que aconteceu depois?

\- Bem, claro que tudo tem conseqüências. Charlie abandonar o seu serviço teve algumas. Houve uma época meio tensa em que os demônios e almas não respeitavam as regras e saiam como bem queriam do inferno, as guerras do mundo foram essas conseqüências.

\- Demônios causavam guerras?

\- Sim. Um demônio pode influenciar a pessoa certa e causar o caos. O mesmo vale para almas errantes. Alguns anjos tentaram tomar o lugar de Charlie, mas nenhum tinha o poder de fechar as portas, era algo que só o seu sucessor faria, ele não passou os seus poderes antes de cortar as suas assas, então ninguém tinha esse poder de fechar as portas.

\- E agora?

\- Bem, você é a escolhida Isabella.

\- Pra quê?

\- Fechar as portas do inferno.

\- As portas do inferno?

\- Sim. Só você pode fazer isso.

\- Espera, tipo os Winchester?

\- Quem?

\- Do Supernatural. – ofereceu Alice e assenti em acordo.

\- Eu não faço idéia do que vocês estão falando.

\- É um programa de TV, Emmett. – ofereceu Edward e Emmett pareceu mais confuso do que antes.

\- Espera. E o que acontece se eu fechar as portas?

\- Bom, é esperado que os demônios e almas errantes sejam levados de volta.

\- Entendi. Parece meio fantasioso.

\- Mas é real e só você pode fazer isso.

Assenti ainda meio duvidosa de tudo o que ele disse.

Portas do inferno? Demônios fujões, almas errantes, bruxas.

Eu estava literalmente vivendo em um episódio de Sobrenatural.

Olhei para Edward e ele sorriu arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Eu... eu precisava pensar.

Voltei-me para o anjo.

\- Uh... eu posso pensar?

\- Pensar? Mas você é a escolhida e... – olhei para Edward em busca de ajuda e ele sorriu mais, piscando pra mim, ele se levantou.

\- Bem Emmett, você ouviu, hora de ir.

\- Mas... Isabella... – ele me olhou meio desesperado, mas antes que eu falasse algo, Edward já o estava empurrando para o elevador.

Olhei para uh... a bruxa e ela sorriu.

\- Foi um prazer Isabella, espero que nos vejamos em breve.

\- Ah, claro.

\- E quer um conselho?

\- Acho que sim...

\- Não fica de frescura e agarra esse demônio logo, não vai se arrepender. – ela piscou, em seguida sumiu no ar.

Fiquei de boca aberta olhando para o lugar em que ela estava há um segundo.

Mais que dia...

\- Doçura, melhor fechar a boca antes que eu coloque algo nela.

Apertei os lábios enquanto o olhava irritada e ele deu um meio sorriso.

\- Que pena. Outro dia, talvez.

**Maldito Demônio!**

* * *

**N/A:**

**oláaaaaaaaaaa povo pervooo**

**uh, acho que não tenho muito a falar nesse hoje**

**adorando os comentes**

**voces são divasticas**

**agora me vou pra vcs poderem comenta**

**se tiverem alguma pergunta, respondo no próximo**

**não prometo nada responder, pois pode estragar os mistérios da fic **

**essa fic tem tanto mistério que nem eu sei a maioria deles kkkk**

**agora me vou, comentem muitãooooo**

**fuii**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Sétimo Capítulo**

**Finalmente ela percebeu que resistir era inútil!**

* * *

Suspirei me virando na cama, fechei os olhos com força, mas estava dificil de o sono vir.

Grunhindo, afastei o lençol me sentando.

Como eu iria dormir assim?

Aquele anjo veio e me jogou aquela bomba... o que eu faria agora?

Dou uma de Dean e Sam Winchester?

Isso não ia presta!

Vendo que não ia dormir mesmo, me levantei, talvez se eu tomasse um chá, acalmasse o meu coração e mente.

Andei com cuidado para não acordar Edward, indo diretamente para a cozinha, claro que mal pisei lá, quase enfartei ao ver Edward fechando a geladeira com um pote na mão.

\- Olá doçura. Sem sono?

Abri e fechei a boca algumas vezes, pois ele estava usando somente uma boxer.

E... ele é bem... impressionante.

Peito largo, barriga de tanquinho, cintura estreita e pernas musculosas. Meu Deus!

Ele tinha até uma tatoo.

Algum tipo de tribal pegando uma parte do seu peito e braço, sexy pra porra.

Eu não esperava por aquilo.

\- Uh, sim e você? – murmurei tentando não olhar, mas era quase impossivel.

\- Eu durmo pouco. – falou indo para o balcão que dividia a cozinha.

\- Pesadelos? – perguntei tentando evitar olhá-lo, pra quem sabe me distrair com outra coisa além da sua cueca... quer dizer, corpo, quer dizer...

Ai Deus...

\- Algo assim. E você? – perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, será que ele estava percebendo que eu estava babando um pouquinho.

\- Ah só... muita coisa na cueca... cabeça. Muita coisa na cabeça!

Ai Meu Deus.

Sera que ele ouviu?

\- Entendo. Sorvete? – parece que não, estranho, mostrou o pote, mas eu estava mais interessada no preenchimento da sua cueca.

Parecia... bem cheia.

Pelo amor de Deus, Isabella.

Senti o meu rosto aquecendo.

\- Você... você podia por uma roupa, né? – ele olhou pra si mesmo e sorriu.

\- Amor, estou te incomodando?

\- Um pouco.

\- Bom. – ele sorriu abertamente. – Essa cueca é nova, a propósito, fico bem nela, hein?

Claro que ele tinha ouvido.

\- Sério que vai ficar assim?

\- Pode apostar nisso. – falou alegremente e o ignorei indo até o armário e pegando duas colheres.

Ele se sentou em cima do balcão e arqueei uma sobrancelha.

\- Venha doçura.

Hesitei por um momento, aquilo não seria uma boa idéia.

Ainda assim, eu fui, mas me sentei em uma das cadeiras altas mesmo.

Ele sorriu enquanto abria o pote, lhe entreguei uma colher, ele agradeceu enquanto pegava uma colher bem cheia e levava a boca.

\- Então, o que tem de errado?

\- Como sabe que tem algo de errado? – murmurei pegando eu mesma uma colher cheia e levando a boca.

\- Bem, você tá aqui há algum tempo já, mas esta é a primeira vez que nos encontramos a noite.

Hmmm interessante, ele não dormia muito? Era uma coisa de demônio ou de Edward?

\- Isso acontece muito?

\- O quê?

\- Os seus pesadelos.

\- Não tenho pesadelos. – franzi as sobrancelhas, mas ele disse...

\- Disse que tinha.

\- Não, eu disse que era algo como isso.

\- O que é?

\- Quanta curiosidade sobre mim amor, esta interessada em mim afinal?

\- Não. Só... só estou matando o tempo.

\- Pena. Então o que a está afligindo, ou o que vem tirando o seu sono? – fingi não perceber que ele não respondeu a minha pergunta.

\- Emmett. – ele parou com a colher perto da boca enquanto me dava um olhar irritado.

\- Sério? Comigo aqui? O que tem tirado o seu sono é o anjo idiota? – rolei os olhos enquanto pegava mais sorvete.

\- Não é o anjo em si, mas o que ele disse. Você não está doido com o que ele disse? – ele coçou sua mandíbula distraidamente, acho que babei um pouco.

Estava tão difícil não ficar encarando o seu corpão. E aquela mandíbula sexy, eu queria lambê-la e depois morder, repetidamente.

Melhor me concentrar em comer, só coma o sorvete Isabella.

\- Amor, normalmente eu não dou atenção ao que Emmett fala. – ri.

\- Fácil assim?

\- Sim. É só ignorá-lo, normalmente ele se cansa e vai embora.

\- Eu tô com a impressão de que ele não vai embora tão fácil.

\- Vai, se o ignorarmos.

\- Queria poder fazer isso.

\- Então faça! Você não tem que fazer o que ele quer. Você não é obrigada a nada amor.

\- Mesmo?

\- Claro, ele não vai te forçar. E se ele tentar. Eu darei um jeito nele. – piscou e sorri.

\- Ok.

Estava me sentindo melhor agora.

Eu não sabia o que significava ser a escolhida de Emmett, se eu teria coragem para aquilo, mas só de não ter essa obrigação, eu me sentia mais aliviada.

Peguei mais uma colherada de sorvete, parecia que um peso tinha saído de cima de mim.

Olhei de esguelha para Edward, ele comia como se não tivesse nenhuma preocupação no mundo e meio que ele não tinha, mesmo.

Eu que tinha preocupações, eu quem era cheia de problemas, mas todos eles sumiam quando ele estava por perto.

\- Amor, se ficar me olhando assim, eu não vou me segurar mais. – abaixei a cabeça pigarreando.

\- Desculpe, eu só... uh estava pensando no porque de você ter sido expulso. – falei a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça, isso fez o seu sorriso sumir.

Assunto delicado?

\- Doçura, eu não fui expulso, eu saí.

\- Mas Emmett disse... – comecei, contudo ele colocou o dedo em meus lábios.

\- Shiii, já não decidimos ignorar o anjo. Ignore tudo o que ele disse hoje. – sorri.

\- Eu não quero ignorar essa parte. – ele estreitou os olhos e sorri mais. – Me conte, uhu?

\- Não há nada a contar. Acho que já comeu demais, hora de ir dormir. – sem que eu esperasse, ele tampou o pote, pulou do balcão e o guardou na geladeira.

Ainda o olhei meio chocada, vendo-o sair da cozinha, sem me conter, larguei a colher na mesa e o segui.

\- Vamos, me conte. – ele grunhiu e passou a andar mais rápido.

Ainda divertida o segui, e claro, ficar olhando para a sua bunda era um bônus.

Honestamente, verdade seja dita, achava que a bunda dele fosse melhor do que a minha.

\- Vamos lá Edward, me conte. – cantarolei ainda o seguindo, mas quase tropecei quando ele parou de repente.

Ia resmungar que ele me assustou, mas ele foi mais rápido me prendendo contra a parede e o seu corpão.

\- Edward?

\- Doçura, eu sei que sou esse amor de pessoa, mas não esqueça que eu ainda sou um demônio. – engoli em seco e ele me pressionou mais contra a parede.

\- Vai... vai me machucar? – sussurrei, não sabia se estava assustada ou excitada, talvez os dois?

\- Há milhões de outras coisas que posso fazer com você, amor... só para fazer você se comportar. Algumas divertidas, outras sexies, você adoraria todas, mas se não quer, não me provoque. – assenti lentamente.

\- Desculpe, eu só... – mordi o lábio e olhei rapidamente para o seu peito nu colado ao meu e eu podia sentir muito bem o seu pau furando o meu estomago.

Era demais para a sanidade de uma mulher.

\- Eu vou me comportar.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, pode... pode me soltar.

\- Não sei se quero. Eu gosto dessa situação. – ele sorriu e arfei.

\- Vai fazer aqui? – meio guinchei, meio suspirei e ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Me parece uma boa idéia.

\- Lembra... lembra que sou virgem, né? – ele fez beicinho.

\- Ah, verdade. Quer que seja romântico. – falou começando a me soltar e cansada de lutar, assim que suas mãos me largaram, eu o abracei pelo pescoço.

Ele me olhou atônito, por um minuto, pigarreei evitando os seus olhos.

\- Não precisa de todo o romance, mas, uh, uma cama seria bom na primeira vez.

\- Foda-se! – ele fez um barulho engraçado, algo entre um gemido e um rosnado, o que me deixou mais consciente dele.

Muito consciente.

Seus braços me envolveram e isso me fez olhá-lo novamente, voltei a suspirar quando os seus olhos cintilaram vermelhos, mas eu não tive medo, pois era Edward, o meu Edward.

Ficando nas pontas dos pés, enquanto os meus dedos seguravam fracamente o cabelo da sua nuca, fiz um bico tentando chegar mais perto dele, o ouvi rir e abri os olhos, nem havia percebido que os tinha fechado.

\- Que foi? – resmunguei voltando para os meus pés, ele sorriu e de repente eu fui erguida, ele passou o braço por minhas pernas me carregando estilo noiva.

\- Eu queria dizer que vou ser um cavalheiro na sua primeira vez amor, mas vou ser honesto, eu vou ser muito mal.

\- Mal? – engoli em seco, porque eu tinha quase certeza que ia gostar do que ele planejava pra mim.

\- Oh sim doçura e acredite você vai adorar. – piscou antes de me levar para o quarto.

Ao me colocar na cama, ele se afastou enquanto me olhava apreciativamente.

\- Tire as suas roupas doçura.

\- Eu?

\- Amor, se eu tocar em você agora, eu vou rasgar tudo.

Arregalei um pouco os olhos, mas ainda assim assenti, rapidamente puxando a minha blusa, já ia tirar a calça, quando ele grunhiu.

\- Devagar. – pediu me olhando atentamente.

Ele queria... que eu... minha cara ficou muito vermelha o que o fez rir alto.

\- Não ria de mim, eu... eu não sei ser sedutora.

Ainda sorrindo, ele subiu na cama, engatinhando pra cima de mim.

Jesus...

\- Amor, você é mulher, já nasceu sedutora. – mordi o lábio para conter o sorriso.

\- Sou?

\- Muito. Tem me seduzido desde o primeiro momento que coloquei os meus olhos em você. – assenti meio hipnotizada por suas palavras e seu olhar.

Parecia realmente me ver desse jeito.

Sedutora.

Sexy, talvez.

Quando finalmente ele estava em cima de mim, agarrou a minha nuca puxando o meu rosto para o dele.

\- Amor, sei que adora brigar comigo, mas aqui, na cama, eu não vou aceitar desobediência. – isso me fez arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu gosto de mandar. – senti o meu rosto mais quente.

Sério, eu ia parar de corar em algum momento?

\- Como... como sou inexperiente, você pode mandar, mas se me pedir algo estranho, eu não vou fazer. – já fui avisando pra ele não ter idéias estranhas.

Ele sorriu como se fosse um desafio e me preocupei, só um pouquinho.

\- Acredite doçura, eu sei ser muito persuasivo.

Disso que eu tinha medo.

\- Mas não se preocupe, você vai gostar de tudo o que vou fazer com você. – ele lambeu os lábios e arfei quando ele rasgou o meu top do meu corpo.

Meus seios saltaram livres, mamilos tão duros que estava me deixando muito mais envergonhada a cada minuto.

Sua mão grande cobriu o meu seio, como se estivesse testando o seu peso, seu polegar esfregou o meu mamilo me fazendo arfar, joguei a cabeça para trás perdida no prazer do seu toque, sua outra mão começou a escorregar pelo meu corpo, deixando um rastro de fogo por todo o caminho.

Acho que ele rasgou a minha calça também, pois senti o vento bater em minhas pernas, mas nem estava me preocupando com isso, ainda mais quando a sua mão grande espalmou entre as minhas pernas, ele deu mais um puxão arrancando a minha calcinha, o ar bateu na minha vagina, mas foi rápido, pois sua mão estava lá de novo, me cobrindo, o calor da sua palma me dando arrepios de prazer.

\- Edward... – choraminguei o olhando, mas vi que ele estava concentrado nos meus peitos, timidamente ergui a minha mão, a colocando em sua nuca e isso o fez me olhar.

\- Sim?

\- Podia parar de me encarar? – ele riu.

\- Amor, eles que estão me encarando.

\- Ai meu Deus! – gemi tampando o rosto, a minha pele queimando de vergonha, ele tinha que ser tão descarado até agora, senti os seus lábios em minhas mãos e as afastei para olhá-lo.

\- Eu disse que não seria um cavalheiro.

\- Eu percebi, seu idiota.

\- Amor, nem nesse momento você é carinhosa, estou começando a ficar preocupado. – ri e mandando tudo pro inferno, má escolha de palavras, mas que se dane, o abracei pelo pescoço mais uma vez.

\- Seja um cavalheiro que vou ser mais carinhosa. – ele pareceu pensar em seguida negou.

\- Não, eu gosto das coisas assim. – murmurou antes de me beijar.

Gemi contra a sua boca, o que me fez abrir a boca, dando boas vindas para a sua língua, acho que finquei as minhas unhas nele, quando a sua língua começou a fazer coisas dentro da minha boca que não parecia serem normais, mas era muito bom.

Quando ele afastou a boca da minha, eu estava ofegante, meio zonza, meio eu nem sabia mais o que, contudo ele sabia muito bem, pois passou a beijar a minha bochecha, pescoço, peito, parou um pouquinho no meu peito, onde mordiscou o mamilo, mas foi rápido, pois os seus beijos foram descendo e descendo. Ele parou novamente em meu umbigo, onde lambeu em volta e pode parecer bobo, mas foi muito erótico... ele parecia saber disso, pois sorriu piscando pra mim e voltou a sua decida de beijos.

Achei que ele ia me beijar, bem lá, mas ele pulou a minha entrada indo para as minhas coxas, que ele as abriu, tentei fechar, mas ele não deixou, ficando entre elas, realmente entre elas.

\- Edward, o que... – comecei, vendo-o colocar as minhas pernas sobre seus ombros, meu rosto se aqueceu, pela milhonéssima vez na noite, ao ver que ele estava em uma posição que o deixava encarando a minha vagina, como se estivesse vendo um filme, estremeci.

\- Eu não acho...

\- Doçura... – ele começou me interrompendo, de repente agarrando a minha bunda, dando um bom apertão, enquanto me enguia um pouco, a minha entrada ficou ainda mais de frente pra ele. Jesus... – Ah essa é uma visão bonita.

\- Uh, vai... vai... – ele me olhou com um sorriso malvado.

\- Comer a sua buceta? Morder o seu clitóris? Lamber a sua vagina? Chupar? Morder? Fuder? Ah sim, eu vou amor.

Eu já tinha passado do nível de vermelho, eu tava era roxa mesmo.

Antes que eu dissesse algo, ele empurrou o rosto entre as minhas pernas e ofeguei agarrando o seu cabelo. No começo acho que a minha intenção era pará-lo, mas ao sentir a sua língua, a minha mente meio que apagou.

\- Ai meu... – guinchei ao sentir a sua língua em mim, era... Jesus, foi o mesmo que ele fizera na minha boca.

Ele estava beijando a minha vagina.

Puta merda!

Meus dedos do pé se contorceram, enquanto as minhas mãos se enroscavam em seu cabelo macio, a cada linguarada e beijo, mordi o meu lábio ou estaria gritando como uma louca e mesmo assim, ainda escaparam alguns gritos, pois a sua boca... puta merda.

Ele chupou, ele mordeu, lambeu, e de repente tinha um dedo dentro de mim, entrando e saindo, lentamente, torturando o meu sexo. Enquanto esse dedo entrava e saia, a sua boca ainda estava lá, chupando e mordendo, me deixando fora de mim.

De repente tudo se foi e o olhei esfregando as pernas.

Ele tinha tirado as minhas mãos de garra do seu cabelo e ele parecia mais bagunçado que o normal, muito sexy, ainda mais que ele lambia os lábios, onde claramente eu podia ver que estava todo molhado pela minha buceta.

\- Edward... – acho que eu chorei, como ele podia parar agora. – Por favor... – esfreguei as pernas mais ainda, tinha... era uma necessidade queimando.

Eu precisava dele.

Ele pairou sobre mim, mas não fez nada, grunhi o abraçando pelos ombros.

\- Por favor... – pedi tentando me ergueu, mas fui barrada por sua cueca.

Não acredito que ele estava de cueca ainda.

\- Edward, tira isso. – ele sorriu.

\- Como estamos ansiosos.

Já ia abrir a boca pra falar um monte, mas ele me calou com a sua boca. O beijo foi mais erótico do que o outro, pois eu sabia onde a sua boca esteve há um minuto, pensei que ficaria com nojo, mas fiquei foi mais excitada.

Oh meu... eu precisava dele.

Tentei tirar a sua cueca, afastar, empurrar, rasgar, mas estava difícil me concentrar com o seu beijo perverso, a minha mente era um borrão, de repente a sua mão estava lá mais uma vez, dessa vez eram dois dedos. Afastei a boca da dele em busca de ar, eu estava ofegante e mais uma vez meio aérea.

\- Ah essa buceta, é mais quente do que o inferno. – meio ri, meio gemi.

Ele colocou um terceiro dedo, enquanto espalmava o meu clitóris, a palma da sua mão o esfregava vigorosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele movia os seus dedos dentro de mim.

\- Edward... – choraminguei, querendo, necessitando dele, mas mais uma vez ele me ignorou e voltou a me beijar.

Sua boca engolindo os meus gemidos e choramingos. Senti que o orgasmo estava cada vez mais próximo, todavia mais uma vez ele parou.

Por que Deus, por quê?

\- Edward. – dessa vez eu estava era com ódio.

\- Sim, doçura.

\- Para de me provocar.

\- Mas é tão divertido. – fiz beicinho e ele sorriu enquanto rasgava a sua cueca do corpo.

\- Sei que adorava essa cueca, mas eu fico melhor sem ela. – piscou e engoli em seco assentindo.

Ele ficava melhor sem ela mesmo.

Mordi o lábio encarando-o, ele era grande, grosso, bonito, a ponta estava molhada, o que me fez lamber os lábios, ele gemeu o acariciando.

\- Você o quer amor?

\- Sim. – minha voz saiu toda ofegante, mas ele pareceu não se importar.

Vi ele esfregar a ponta, seu dedo molhando do seu pré gozo, sorrindo, ele deitou ao meu lado e colocou o seu dedo sobre a minha boca, imediatamente o chupei, ele gemeu, eu esfreguei as pernas, cada vez mais ansiosa pra senti-lo em mim.

\- Sua provocadora. – grunhiu voltando pra cima de mim, dessa vez pude sentir o calor do seu pau entre as minhas coxas e sem vergonha nenhuma comecei a me esfregar nele, ele riu roucamente.

\- Coloca em mim, por favor... – chorei, passando as minhas mãos por seus ombros e nuca, ele agarrou a minha perna a jogando sobre o seu quadril.

\- Você me quer doçura?

\- Sim. Muito.

\- Bom. Gosto das minhas mulheres implorando por meu pau.

\- Por favor, me fode. – pedi sem nenhuma vergonha, isso lhe fez sorrir, então a ponta de seu pau se esfregou contra a minha entrada.

\- Hmmm, minha doçura ansiosa.

Sem esperar por resposta, ele me beijou, mas dessa vez ele passou a me penetrar, arfei contra os seus lábios ao senti-lo se afundando em mim, lentamente, deliciosamente lento.

Era um pouco apertado, mas eu estava tão molhada da suas provocações que ao mesmo tempo, ele entrou fácil, cravei as unhas em seus ombros conforme o seu pau avançava, raspando nas laterais, me deixando doida e doida por mais.

Mas quando ele chegou à barreira da minha virgindade, ele nem me deixou processar, ele somente avançou, arfei soltando um pequeno grito e o olhei irritada.

\- Ops...

\- Sério?

\- Eu disse que não seria um cavalheiro.

\- Mas podia ter sido mais gentil.

\- Não amor, agora é à hora de ser mal.

\- Já não foi?

E toda aquela provocação?

\- Amor, aquelas são as preliminares, agora eu vou ser bem mal.

O olhei preocupada e ele sorriu antes de abaixar a cabeça e pegar um mamilo entre os lábios, olhei em choque enquanto ele o mordia, um arrepio correu por todo o meu corpo indo direto para a minha entrada.

Mesmo com o meu bico entre os dentes, ele sorriu. Engoli em seco...

**Eu estava perdida.**

* * *

N/A: olaaa povo pervooo

Olha como sou diva

Nem todo mundo comentou

Mas em consideração as pervas divas que comentaram vou postar antes de sexta

E se vcs se provarem merecedoras posto sexta de novo

Vcs são merecedoras do Devilward?

Eu tô meio na dúvida u.u

Agora sobre a pergunta que a maioria fez

Sobre o Edward ser levado de volta se a as portas... Então

Sem comentários 8)

Vou me embora que preciso escrever

Adoro vcs pervaas

E nós vemos sexta

Quem sabe hehe


	9. Chapter 8

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Oitavo Capítulo**

**Eu precisava de novos amigos, os meus estavam seriamente me irritando!**

* * *

Me movi na cama sentindo uma brisa fria que me fez estremecer, me enrolei mais nos lençóis, mas tinha algo em cima, puxei, porém nem se moveu.

Bocejando me sentei para ver o que era, claro, era ele.

Mordi o lábio enquanto o olhava dormindo, perversamente nu, como se não tivesse preocupação alguma no mundo. E claro, que ele não tinha.

Eu finalmente dei pra ele. E dei com vontade.

Gemi tampando o rosto, mas foi pior, pois as lembranças vieram com força.

Ele em cima de mim, o seu pau em mim, forte e rápido. Eu gritando como uma louca, pedindo mais. Claro que eu não gozei, o que era normal, afinal era a minha primeira vez, embora tenha sido maravilhoso e Edward com certeza gozou, o que fez tudo mais maravilhoso ainda... O sentir vindo dentro de mim…

Posso não ter gozado, mas o sentimento foi tão bom quanto.

Já Edward não pareceu pensar assim e provou o seu ponto, voltando a me provocar com a sua boca, dedos e seu pau, contudo dessa vez gozei, todas as três vezes.

Puta merda.

Não acredito que fiz isso.

Olhei mais uma vez pra ele, abracei os meus joelhos os puxando contra o peito enquanto o encarava sem vergonha alguma.

Tipo, depois das últimas horas, não havia mais vergonha mesmo, ele me fez dizer alto e claro, várias vezes como eu o queria.

E eu queria mesmo.

Mas e ele?

Ele me queria também?

Além de sexo, claro.

Porque Deus me ajude, mas eu o queria.

Eu estava começando a me apaixonar por ele.

Por um demônio.

Eu tinha problemas sérios.

\- Amor, não vai me deixar descansar mesmo? – ele falou ainda de olhos fechados e bufei.

\- Deixe de ser convencido.

\- Hey, você que está me encarando. – ele finalmente abriu os olhos se deitando de lado e me olhando maliciosamente enquanto apoiava a cabeça em sua mão. – Assim fica difícil ser um cavalheiro.

\- Achei que não era um.

\- Eu tenho os meus momentos.

Rolei os olhos, ambos ficamos nos encarando. Ele entortou um dedo me chamando, hesitei, mas foi coisa de segundos, eu queria ir para os seus braços.

Deitei-me próxima a ele. Edward me segurou com o braço livre, me puxando para perto até eu estar colocada contra o seu peito, me beijou calmamente, nada como os beijos cheio de paixão de antes, foi até casto.

\- Bom dia, doçura.

\- Dia. – murmurei abaixando os olhos, ele agarrou o meu queixo para que eu o olhasse.

\- O que foi?

\- Isso é meio estranho.

\- Me beijar?

\- Também, mas, nós dormindo juntos.

\- Nós fizemos mais que dormir. – moveu as sobrancelhas.

\- Bem sim, mas uh...

\- O que foi? Se arrependeu?

\- Não. – me apressei em dizer. Eu queria estar com ele, tão louco como parecia, eu realmente queria.

\- Tem certeza? – sorri e me inclinei beijando o seu queixo.

\- Eu gostei de ontem. – voltei a confirmar e isso o fez sorrir.

\- Sim?

Assenti sentindo o meu rosto se aquecer, ele de repente estava em cima de mim.

\- Quer repetir?

\- Agora?

\- Você está com dor?

\- Uh... não, embora um pouco... desconfortável? – torci o nariz e ele assentiu.

\- Que tal um banho?

\- Banho?

\- Sim. Um bom banho quente de banheira.

\- Vo... você vai junto?

\- É claro que eu vou. Não vamos brincar, mas não quero perder o show.

Rolei os olhos, mas gostei da idéia.

Um banho parecia uma boa idéia.

\- Podemos tomar um banho. – ele sorriu e saiu da cama, o vi sair do quarto, nu... confesso que fiquei encarando a sua bunda.

Era realmente uma boa bunda.

De fazer inveja.

Meu rosto esquentou de novo e o cobri com minhas mãos.

Acho que enquanto eu estivesse com Edward, eu viveria vermelha.

\- Doçura, venha logo. – ele chamou do banheiro.

Hesitei, eu deveria vestir algo? Mas íamos tomar banho, então seria ridículo, mas eu iria assim? Nua mesmo?

De repente Edward entrou no quarto, antes que eu perguntasse o que houve, ele veio até a cama e me pegou, me puxando para os seus braços.

\- Edward! – guinchei o abraçando pelo pescoço e ele riu.

\- Doçura, vai ficar aqui pensando em sei lá o quê, ou aproveitar toda a minha gostosura?

\- Você é muito convencido.

\- Amor, sou honesto. – deitei a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto ele caminhava para o banheiro.

\- É claro. - murmurei para não admitir o quanto eu queria admirar a sua gostosura.

Ele já era convencido sem apoio, se concordasse, ele iria ficar impossível.

Ao entrarmos, o lugar estava cheio de vapor. Edward me levou diretamente para a banheira, era bem grande, assim que ele me colocou na água quente e perfumada, suspirei, pois fez maravilha para os meus músculos.

Edward rapidamente entrou ficando atrás de mim, me puxou para o seu colo, enquanto me beijava lentamente, a sua língua brincando com a minha, me deixando mais uma vez zonzinha.

Me afastei dele em busca de ar, a sua boca foi para o meu pescoço e novamente foi uma tortura deliciosa, seus beijos me fazia estremecer da melhor maneira possível.

Mas eu realmente estava meia dolorida, então deslizei para longe do seu colo, antes que ele esquecesse que só íamos ficar no banho e fiquei o observando.

\- Por que fica me encarando tanto? - perguntou divertido, dei de ombros voltando a abraçar os meus joelhos.

\- Sei lá. Como disse antes, isso tudo é meio estranho.

\- Por quê?

\- Você é um demônio.

\- E?

\- Bem, ao que parece eu sou meio anjo.

\- De novo, e?

\- Não é errado?

\- Não pareceu errado. – moveu as sobrancelhas e tentei lutar contra o meu sorriso, mas era impossível pará-lo.

\- Com certeza não foi errado. Mas ainda assim... – ele me puxou para os seus braços de novo.

\- Doçura, sabe o que eu faço nessas horas?

\- Nessas horas?

\- Sim, nessas horas em que eu devia pensar nas consequências. – ri, já imaginando que idiotice sairia da sua boca.

\- O que você faz?

\- Eu mando tudo pro inferno.

\- Fácil assim?

\- Fácil assim. – repetiu, apoiei as costas em seu peito, enquanto suspirava.

\- Então é só mandar tudo pro inferno e viver a vida?

\- Exatamente.

Sorri para mim mesmo.

Eu podia fazer isso?

Mandar tudo pro inferno?

Por que não?

Ninguém podia me obrigar a nada.

E não era da conta de ninguém se eu escolhesse ficar com Edward.

\- Vou fazer isso. – murmurei e seus braços me rodearam enquanto ele beijava a minha têmpora.

\- Essa é minha garota.

Virei a cabeça para beijá-lo, a sua boca tomou a minha com urgência e voltamos aos beijos pecaminosos e de tirar o fôlego. Mas ficamos só nos beijos mesmo, eu ainda não estava pronta pra brincar, o homem me cansou a noite passada.

Mas beijá-lo era quase tão bom quanto o sexo em si, pois esse demônio sabia como beijar.

Quando a água começou a esfriar, Edward deu o banho por encerrado, ele saiu primeiro enrolando uma toalha em volta da cintura, enquanto pegava um grande roupão pra mim, com a sua ajuda o vesti e voltamos para o quarto, caindo na cama.

Ele voltou a me puxar para os seus braços, que fui de muito bom grado.

Apesar de só querer seguir o conselho de Edward e mandar tudo pro inferno, eu não conseguia. Eu tinha que analisar tudo.

Afinal o que ele queria de mim?

Sexo?

Amizade?

Amor?

Argh, não saber era horrível, mas eu também não tinha coragem de perguntar.

Eu era uma covarde.

Senti um leve beliscão em meu queixo e o olhei.

\- Pare de pensar tanto mulher.

\- Eu não consigo evitar. – ele sorriu e beijou os meus lábios.

\- No que pensa tanto? – abri a boca pronta pra dizer, pra perguntar, mas não podia.

Como perguntaria isso?

Então perguntei algo completamente diferente.

\- Acha... acha que eles sempre vêm atrás de mim pelo que eu sou? - eu não precisei dizer o que, ele sabia muito bem.

\- Talvez.

\- Acha que mais virão? – ele suspirou evitando os meus olhos.

\- Talvez... – repetiu e assenti.

\- Se eu fizesse o que ele quer, eles não viriam mais, né?

\- Amor, ninguém vai tocar em você. – ele prometeu e tentei sorrir, pois eu confiava nele, realmente confiava a minha vida a ele, contudo não ter medo o tempo todo…

Seria bom, eu poderia viver pela primeira vez, sem o medo constante me rodeando...

Seu dedo cutucou entre as minhas sobrancelhas e o olhei.

\- Doçura, acredita em mim? – olhei em seus olhos e dessa vez quando cintilaram para o vermelho, eu não tive medo.

Me passou uma sensação de paz e conforto.

Pois os maus tinham olhos vermelhos também, mas sabia que os deles sempre estavam zelando por mim.

\- Acredito... – sussurrei e ele sorriu mais.

\- Então não se preocupe com nada, além de como manter o seu demônio feliz. – ri baixinho.

\- Isso é fácil, sexo.

\- Você me conhece tão bem, amor.

Ele voltou a me beijar e tentei esquecer o mundo lá fora e me concentrar só nos seus beijos perversos e mãos habilidosas.

[...]

Servi o café para um dos meus clientes habituais, ele brincou, eu sorri e fui para o próximo, era um bom dia, peguei mais alguns pedidos quando a porta se abriu trazendo mais clientes e Edward com eles. Senti o meu rosto se aquecer, mais cedo, ele havia me deixado na lanchonete, mas não ficou... Dizendo que tinha algo a fazer. Eu meio que achei bom, pois agora o nosso relacionamento era mais real o que fazia eu muito mais consciente dele. Claro que todos já sabiam, mas não era verdadeiro, então ignorá-lo era fácil, mas agora...

Agora era mais complicado.

O cozinheiro avisou que um dos meus pedidos estava pronto e me apressei em ir buscá-lo, enquanto tentava evitar Edward, mesmo que eu o olhasse disfarçadamente o tempo todo.

Servi um cliente enquanto via Ângela levando café pra ele, ele falou algo a fazendo rir. Do que ela ria tanto? Ele nem era tão engraçado assim.

Peguei o pedido de outro cliente, e dessa vez era Jessica pegando o seu pedido, por que ela estava tocando nele? Ele não precisava de ajuda pra ler o cardápio, ele só comia torta.

Fui limpar a bagunça de uma criança, quando vi Lauren o rodeando, ele sorriu e piscou pra ela, espero que tenha um cisco no olho dele. Ele não sabia que ela era uma sem vergonha? Se ele ficasse com gracinha pra ela, ela poderia entender errado e esquecer que ele era meu...

Ai meu Deus.

Eu estava descontrolada.

\- Ah Bella, você poderia ir atender, Edward? – pulei um pouco quando Ângela parou ao meu lado, tirando o pano da minha mão.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, ele está enchendo todo mundo porque você não está o atendendo. – fiz uma careta, embora por dentro eu estivesse sorrindo.

\- Ah, isso de novo. – murmurei, tentando parecer chateada, mas falhando miseravelmente e pelo sorriso de Ângela, ela com certeza estava vendo através de mim.

Eu era muito óbvia, as vezes.

\- Deixa que eu limpo pra você.

\- OK, uh... eu vou.

Ela assentiu e rapidamente fui pra mesa dele, ao me ver, Edward sorriu abertamente.

\- Aí está a minha doçura. Se escondendo?

\- Trabalhando. O que vai querer? – tentei ser indiferente, mas só queria sorrir e me sentar no colo dele, além de ser beijada por ele.

\- Café, com bastante açúcar. – ele piscou e acabei por sorrir enquanto enchia a sua xícara.

\- Aqui o seu café e o açúcar quem sabe mais tarde. – mordi o lábio e ele me encarou de boca aberta.

Em seguida, se virou pro cara da mesa ao lado.

\- Você viu Bill? Eu finalmente consegui o meu flerte. – ele ergueu o punho e pro meu assombro o cara bateu de volta.

\- Edward. – guinchei e ele me olhou sorrindo.

\- Sim?

\- Sério isso?

\- Amor, é só o Bill.

\- Quem?

\- Ah ele é alguém que acompanhou de perto todo o meu sofrimento.

\- Que sofrimento?

\- Sua frieza, doçura.

Eu merecia...

\- Pois vai ter de novo, sem açúcar pra você hoje. – bufei saindo de perto, podia com aquilo?

\- Ela é durona, não desista cara.

\- Valeu, Bill. – os ouvi conversando e andei mais rápido para longe deles.

Só Edward pra me irritar assim.

Fui pedir a sua torta habitual, e já estava conversando com outro cliente quando a porta se abriu e uma loira muito linda entrou.

Sério, mesmo!

Um arraso.

Chegava a intimidar a sua perfeição.

Alta, cabelos loiros cumpridos, usava uma calça jeans vermelha super colada e uma blusinha de alças finas preta com algumas letras em vermelho, mas que eu não conseguia ler de onde eu estava, ela olhou em volta como se procurasse alguém, em seguida sorriu e a vi ir decidida em direção a uma das mesas.

E claro tinha que ser a mesa dele.

Ela girou a cadeira se sentando com os peitos colados ao assenti e se inclinou um pouco enquanto falava baixo com Edward, mas que merda.

\- Bella quem é aquela?

\- Alguma ex?

\- Que mulher maravilhosa. – as meninas passaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, mas todas olhamos para Lauren com o seu comentário totalmente fora de hora, contudo ela deu de ombros. – Ela é.

Pior que era mesmo.

-Eu não sei. - murmurei apertando os dentes.

E o que ela queria com o meu demônio?

O cozinheiro chamou com a torta de Edward, rapidamente a peguei enquanto ia até eles, tentei enxergar que tipo de relacionamento eles tinham, mas era difícil dizer, pareciam amigos, possíveis amantes? Ex amantes? Atuais?

Ai a minha cabeça.

\- ... aquilo era insano.

\- Nem me diga. – peguei o final da conversa, mas quando me aproximei, ela não falou mais, eu havia trazido outra xícara e a minha jarra de café.

\- Sua torta. – a entreguei a Edward que me olhava estranhamente, o ignorei e me concentrei na loira. – Café?

Ela assentiu sorrindo abertamente.

\- Com certeza, querida.

A servi e fiquei parada ali, meio perdida, olhei para Edward e ele franzia as sobrancelhas, o que ele tinha?

\- Uh não vou querer mais nada, pode ir. – a loira mandou e me voltei para ela.

Ir? E deixá-los sozinhos?

\- Ah... – comecei e ela suspirou.

\- Edward, vai querer algo? – isso o fez olhar pra ela, em seguida pra mim, ele devia ter visto que eu estava ficando brava, pois de repente eu estava em seu colo.

\- Ah Rosie, esqueci de te apresentar, essa coisa linda aqui é a minha doçura.

\- Doçura? – ela repetiu torcendo o nariz e pigarreei.

\- Isabella Swan. – ofereci a mão e ela bufou uma risada.

\- Isso é incrível, Edward tem uma namoradinha. – brincou e estava cada vez mais irritada e incomodada, como se sentisse o meu desconforto, ele beijou o meu ombro.

\- Não enche Rosie. Então o que dizia?

Ela olhou entre nós.

Isso mesmo vadia, não há segredos entre nós.

\- Ela sabe? - ela ainda parecia cética, o que me fez empinar o queixo desafiadoramente.

Claro que eu sabia...

\- Até demais.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela é a "escolhida" de Emmett. – ele fez aspas com as mãos, ela riu alto jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- Ah isso está ficando cada vez melhor. - agora ela parecia divertida.

Quem diabos era essa mulher?

\- Uh quem é você mesmo? – perguntei cada vez mais confusa.

Ela era intimidante, mas não parecia ser uma ameaça para mim, mas quem seria ela? E agora que estava perto podia ler as palavras em sua blusa e confesso que elas me fizeram corar um pouco, dava pra ver que havia sido ela mesmo quem escreveu, em grandes letras vermelhas, bem sob o seu peito, estava... "Se continuar me encarando, eu vou arrancar o seu pau".

Ela era meio incrível.

\- Rosie...

Olhei para Edward, ele suspirou.

\- Ela é como eu.

\- Demônio? – sussurrei e ele assentiu.

A olhei mais uma vez, com novos olhos agora, ela sorriu abertamente.

\- E você é a meio anjo?

\- Acho que sim.

\- Um demônio e um anjo, acho que já ouvi essa história.

\- Nem comece. E ela é só meio anjo. – Edward bufou, ela pareceu mais divertida.

\- Como se isso fizesse diferença. Me diga querida, o que você decidiu?

\- Eu?

\- Sim, vai seguir Emmett?

\- Você conhece Emmett?

\- Longa história. Bons e velhos tempos... enfim, e você?

Olhei brevemente para Edward, Emmett e a loira? Realmente?

Ele deu de ombros, ah tiraria aquilo dele mais tarde.

Me voltei para a loira.

\- Edward... ele disse que eu não precisaria ir, que não era obrigada a nada.

\- Verdade, mas ele não vai gostar.

\- Ele que se foda. Ela não pertence a ele. – Edward grunhiu e ela riu.

\- Territorial, hein? Ah os bons tempos. – arrulhou e olhei desconfiada para Edward.

\- Vocês...

\- Não! – ele se apressou em dizer, mas ainda desconfiada, olhei para Rosie.

\- Bem que ele queria. – ela piscou.

\- Nos seus sonhos, Rosie.

\- Ah, eu sonhei.

\- Hey! - grunhi não gostando do rumo da conversa, ela piscou pra mim.

\- Pode me culpar, ele é uma delícia. – ela riu e até queria negar, mas ele era mesmo.

\- Mas ele é meu. – falei empinando o queixo e ela me avaliou, em seguida sorriu.

\- Tudo bem, eu meio que não curto demônios.

\- Mas é uma demônia? Não é?

\- O que acha? - deixou seus olhos ficarem vermelhos brevemente.

\- E curte o quê?

\- Anjos. – cantarolou piscando pra mim, anjos?

Eu?

Com certeza não, devia estar se referindo a um modo geral.

Isso mesmo. Eu esperava.

Mas um demônio com um anjo?

Isso era...

Espera quem era eu pra julgar, quando tinha um demônio me abraçando bem agora.

\- Por quê? – acabei por perguntar, ela ponderou, em seguida sorriu.

\- Demônios são muito tarados e mandões.

\- Anjos não?

\- Não, eles são submissos por natureza, totalmente o meu tipo. – falou sonhadoramente.

\- Sai com muitos anjos?

\- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria.

\- E pode? – olhei para Edward e ele negou.

\- Não. Mas Rosie gosta de quebrar as regras.

\- É assim que me divirto um pouco.

\- Que seja. Melhor você ir Rosie.

\- Mas já?

\- Sim, Emmett pode acabar vindo aqui.

\- Isso só me faz querer ficar mais. – ela cantarolou novamente e ele bufou.

\- Por quê? Emmett não gosta de Rosie?

\- Na verdade, Rosie é meio que culpada pelo castigo de Emmett.

\- Castigo?

\- Sim, essa coisa toda de buscar a escolhida é a penitência dele por aprontar.

Olhei para Rosie e ela riu.

\- Culpada. Mas foi impossível resistir a gostosura toda dele, eu não sou nenhuma santa.

\- Com certeza, não. – ela nem ligou para o mal humor de Edward.

Na verdade, ela não ligou pra nada, ela só era ela.

Mesmo nada, ela era totalmente incrível.

\- Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho. – me levantei do colo de Edward.

\- Vou ganhar aquele açúcar mais tarde.

\- Vou pensar no seu caso.

\- Ah doçura, não seja má comigo. – fez beicinho e ri.

O sino da porta tocou e vi Emmett entrando, ao me ver, ele sorriu já vindo em minha direção.

\- Bella... – antes que ele falasse, Rosie levantou.

\- Mozão. – ela choramingou e ele guinchou.

\- Pelos céus. – ele virou nos calcanhares e saiu correndo.

Rosie riu divertida.

\- Ah ele só deixa as coisas mais divertidas. – acenando, ela se foi, daí olhei para Edward.

\- Então, e aquele açúcar, sai ou não sai? – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

**Eu estava cercada por loucos. E temia que estivesse me tornando uma, pois nem me importava mais.**

* * *

N/A: olaaa povo pervooo

Postando hj, pq só hj peguei o capítulo betado.

Enfim adorando os comentários vcs arrasam sempre

Eu não sei se vai ter postagem essa semana

Vou me concentrar na minha one de dia dos namorados

Minha beta vai viajar TB

Mas vou avisando vcs

Enfim sobre as dúvidas e novos personagens aparecendo nada a declarar kkkkk

Vao comentar

Agora me vou fuiii


	10. Chapter 9

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Nono Capítulo**

**As coisas que eu fazia por causa do seu açúcar... Ok eu fazia também pelos seus lindos olhos.**

* * *

Saímos do elevador sem deixar de nós encararmos. A viagem toda havia sido cheia de tensão sexual. Cada toque nos levando mais e mais próximo do inevitável.

Contudo nenhum dos dois parecendo muito preocupado por isso.

Queríamos isso.

Muito.

\- Doçura, você tem que parar de me olhar assim.

\- Assim como? – me recostei na porta e ele se aproximou mais de mim.

\- Como se quisesse me devorar? – moveu as sobrancelhas e sorri, enquanto mordia o lábio.

\- Talvez eu queira.

\- Hummm vou ganhar meu açúcar, afinal?

\- Sério que vai continuar com as piadas de açúcar?

\- Doçura, eu nunca vou parar. – rindo agarrei um punhado da sua camiseta o puxando para mais perto.

\- Ok, te darei um pouco de açúcar. – ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Isso doçura... – ele abaixou a cabeça, os seus lábios pairando sobre os meus, o seu hálito em minha boca, fiquei na ponta dos pés para chegar mais perto, mais...

\- Sério, até quando vocês vão me ignorar? – me afastei de Edward batendo as costas contra a porta com o pulo que dei.

\- Que merda! – ofeguei enquanto olhava para Emmett.

Ele também não parecia feliz, mas quem se importava com a felicidade dele. O que diabos ele fazia ali?

\- Você tá aí ainda? – Edward resmungou e o olhei atônita, assim como Emmett.

\- Você sabia que eu estava aqui? – o anjo resmungou cruzando os braços e olhei irritada para Edward.

Não cria naquilo!

\- Sim, mas esperava que você pegasse a dica e fosse embora.

\- Edward! – guinchei e ele me olhou preocupado.

\- Que foi?

\- Não acredito que ia, que estávamos quase... com ele ali e você sabia.

\- Amor, levou muito tempo pra eu conseguir meter a minha colher no seu açúcar, eu não vou me fazer de rogado logo agora.

\- Sério que tem que fazer piada de açúcar nesse momento?

\- Elas nunca perdem a graça, amor. – riu pra si mesmo, contive a vontade de rolar os olhos, ou bater nele, ou nos dois.

Respira Bella. Respira fundo.

\- Então, a que devemos a honra de sua ilustre visita Emmett. – Edward resmungou finalmente saindo de perto da porta e se jogando no sofá.

\- Obviamente vim falar com Bella, sobre... bem, sobre o nosso assunto. – ele me olhou ansiosamente e gemi.

Ainda isso?

Com um suspiro fui me sentar, antes que eu chegasse ao sofá, Edward se levantou.

\- Sabe do que precisamos?

\- Que você saia da sala? – Emmett resmungou, o que fez Edward rir.

\- Vai sonhando. Bebida. Servida, doçura?

\- Claro. – finalmente me sentei. Emmett veio para o meu lado agarrando a minha mão, do nada a mão de Edward se infiltrou entre nós, batendo na mão de Emmett até ele soltar a minha.

\- Pode olhar, mas não tocar. – Emmett o olhou irritado.

\- Não ia beber?

\- Eu vou. Servido?

\- Não.

\- E você doçura, algo em especial, ou eu posso te surpreender.

\- Pode escolher.

\- Essa é a minha garota. – ele piscou e foi para o seu bar.

Ri, mas parei ao ver que o anjo me encarava, ele não parecia feliz.

\- Que foi?

\- Uh, você parece mais próxima de Edward desde a última vez que nós vimos.

\- Bem nós... bem estamos. – murmurei, porque o que mais iria dizer.

Ele era o meu namorado?

Honestamente, eu nem sabia o que éramos, só que eu gostava dele, de estar com ele, que possivelmente o amava. Já ele...

\- Entendo. Escute Isabella, Bella, você precisa fazer isso. – olhei pra ele receosa.

\- Eu sou obrigada?

\- Claro que não, mas é importante para a segurança do mundo e a sua, é claro.

\- A minha?

\- É claro, não sabemos quando os demônios virão a sua procura.

\- Por que eles me procurariam?

\- Eles se sentem atraídos por anjos, para corrompê-los. – olhei para Edward de esguelha e pude vê-lo sorrindo.

Eu meio que fui corrompida muitas vezes por ele noite passada, ele com certeza pensava nisso, será que Emmett também?

\- Honestamente, estou meio surpreso que não aconteceu até agora.

\- Na verdade, já aconteceu.

\- Já?

\- Sim, algumas vezes. – murmurei tentando afastar os pensamentos de todos os ataques e fugas. Estremeci, mas em seguida senti braços sobre os meus ombros e Edward estava ali.

\- Aqui doçura. – ele me entregou um copo e o olhei com desconfiança.

\- O que é?

\- Conhaque.

\- É bom?

\- Eu gosto, você provavelmente não, mas vai queimar até os seus ossos. – piscou e acabei por rir, depois bebi de uma vez fazendo uma careta.

\- É forte. – realmente estava aquecendo tudo por dentro.

\- Essa é a idéia amor. Então sobre o que falávamos?

\- Sobre os demônios atrás de Bella.

\- Isso não é problema.

\- Não? – ambos falamos e Edward sorriu.

\- Claro que não, eu vou proteger a minha doçura. – mordi o lábio para esconder o sorriso.

\- Edward não seja idiota, não vai conseguir protegê-la 24 horas por dia.

\- Por que não?

\- Ela teria que viver colada a você?

\- E isso é ruim, por quê?

\- Acha que é isso o que ela quer?

\- Ela me quer, e eu a ela. O que mais importa? – já estava era olhando de um para o outro, vendo a discussão como se fosse uma partida de ping-pong, até a última frase, isso me fez olhar para Edward mais atentamente.

Ele me queria. Mas como?

Por que ele não era mais especifico?

E por que eu era tão covarde para perguntar?

\- Você prefere que ela morra como Marie?

\- Quem?

Marie? Quem era essa?

E por que Edward parecia que ia arrancar a cabeça de Emmett?

\- Emmett, cale a boca. – Edward rosnou, os seus olhos brilhando vermelhos, o que fez o anjo suspirar se levantado.

\- Desculpe. Eu só... isso é importante Edward. Ela não é o seu brinquedo. Ela é a escolhida.

\- Não Emmett, ela é só Bella e ela não vai a uma missão suicida só pra você ganhar uma medalha, ou um tapinha nas costas do seu Deus.

\- Então vai deixá-la ficar a própria sorte?

\- Eu vou estar com ela, todo o tempo.

\- Não todo o tempo, uma hora, em algum momento você não estará lá e eles a acharam. – ele me olhou preocupado pela primeira vez.

De repente o rosto de Phil me veio à mente, e o efeito do conhaque passou e me abracei, sentindo o frio percorrer as minhas veias. Ele podia estar à espreita por mim?

Ele viria, eu sabia. Ele nunca me deixaria em paz.

\- Isabella... – Edward esticou a mão para mim e pela primeira vez neguei, então corri para o meu quarto.

Eu precisava... precisava pensar.

Entrei no quarto o fechando, tirei os sapatos, meu vestido, ficando só de calcinha e sutiã. Subi na cama me enrolando nos cobertores, tentando alcançar algum calor, mas sabia que era impossível, esse frio vinha de dentro e parecia se espalhar cada vez mais e mais, eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ia me dominar. Iria dominar tudo.

[...]

Sorri com a nuvem de calor que me percorreu, aquilo era bom. Virei-me para chegar mais perto, quanto mais perto melhor.

A corrente começou a seguir por meus braços e estomago, de repente parou na minha bunda. Espera bunda?

Abri os olhos e Edward estava deitado comigo, a sua mão na minha bunda.

\- Hmmm só de calcinha, é um convite? – queria sorrir, mas eu ainda estava preocupada sobre mais cedo.

Ele suspirou e de repente me puxou para os seus braços, a sua mão aberta descansando nas minhas costas, fazendo o calor dele passar pra mim, espalmei o seu peito nu e agora o calor estava me rodeando, se infiltrando em cada parte de mim, nos ossos, coração, na minha alma.

Ergui a mão tocando o seu rosto, será que ele podia sentir, como eu me sentia, como eu o queria? Que ele era tudo pra mim.

Que ele me deu esperança de novo.

Será que ele sentia?

Eu sentia, mas e ele?

\- Então, tem rolado um boato meio nada a ver de que eu fui expulso do inferno... – agora eu o olhava de verdade e ele bufou. – Isso faz você me olhar, né? – finalmente sorri e só olhei pra ele.

Ele soltou outro bufo, mandando mais calor pra mim.

\- Enfim, meio que não é um boato, eu posso ter causado um pouco de confusão no inferno.

\- Um pouco?

\- Um cadinho de nada. Dizem as más línguas que eu possa ter mandado o chefão se fuder.

\- Você mandou?

\- Meio que mandei.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele não quis me dar o que eu queria.

\- E o que você queria?

\- Marie.

\- Quem é ela?

\- O amor da minha vida. – por algum motivo as suas palavras partiram um pouco o meu coração, talvez porque eu quisesse ser o amor da vida dele?

Mas eu ainda tinha chance. Eu estava ali, não ela.

\- Onde ela está?

\- Honestamente, eu não sei. No inferno é certeza, eu fiz uma pequena bagunça por lá procurando.

Uau...

\- Ela é um anjo?

\- Bem, ela não era um quando eu a conheci. Ela me lembra você.

\- Eu?

\- É, ela gostava muito de brigar comigo.

\- Eu não gosto de brigar com você. – resmunguei, ele riu baixinho.

\- Gosta sim, amor.

\- Hunf! – grunhi e ele só me abraçou mais forte.

\- Então, Marie era importante, mas ela se meteu nessas brigas de anjos com demônios e não acabou bem pra ela, então eu a perdi.

\- Não vai me perder.

\- Não?

\- Claro que não. – ele tirou a sua mão das minhas costas tocando o meu rosto, afastando o cabelo, o empurrando para trás enquanto me olhava atentamente.

\- Você é linda Isabella e minha.

\- Eu sou? – ele assentiu, mas em seguida suspirou.

\- Quer fazer essa loucura?

Eu queria?

Quem poderia saber?

Mas eu não queria ter medo. Medo de viver e isso eu tinha.

\- Não sei, eu deveria, eu estou com medo, mas eu tenho mais medo dele.

\- Ele nunca te tocaria.

\- Você não pode prometer isso.

Ambos sabíamos que ele não podia estar comigo o tempo todo. Emmett tinha razão, uma hora ele viria por mim, se não ele, outros.

\- Não posso mesmo. – isso não o deixava feliz, nenhum de nós, na verdade.

Ambos suspiramos.

Eu ia mesmo fechar as portas do inferno.

Isso parecia um filme daqueles ruins que nem vai pro cinema, vai direto pra locadora, ou pior um filme do Scifi.

Joguei a cabeça para trás gemendo.

\- Essa é uma idéia tão ruim.

\- Nem me fale.

Ambos suspiramos pesadamente.

\- Quando vamos contar a Emmett?

\- Vamos deixá-lo sofrer por uns dias. – ri e o empurrei para me soltar e o montei, ele colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça enquanto me encarava.

Hora de melhorar o clima.

Emmett, portões do Inferno, demônios, quero me esquecer de tudo, por algumas horas.

\- Então, nós somos namorados?

\- Sério amor? Namorados? Isso é tão clichê e sem graça.

\- Pode até ser, mas se alguém perguntar, tipo, um cara bem gato, eu não posso dizer, ele é o meu demônio.

\- Na verdade, ia ser bom se você dizer, na verdade acho melhor você dizer, aquele é o seu pior pesadelo. – ri.

\- Eu não vou dizer isso.

\- Que seja, diz namorado então. – estremeceu um pouco e comecei a abrir meu sutiã.

\- Sabe, namorados ganham privilégios especiais. – joguei meu sutiã longe e ele lambeu os lábios encarando os meus peitos.

\- Hmmm, está ficando interessante. Continue...

Ainda sorrindo comecei a deslizar por seu corpo ficando entre as suas pernas, abrindo as suas calças, então ele ergueu os quadris para que eu pudesse tirá-la dele.

\- Namorados, sempre ganham beijos especiais.

\- Sabe, eu estou começando a me aquecer para a palavra namorado.

\- Pois é, é uma boa palavra.

\- Uma ótima. O que mais namorados ganham?

\- O que eles quiserem.

\- Açúcar?

\- De novo o açúcar? – finalmente tirei as suas calças e a joguei para o mesmo lugar que o meu sutiã.

\- Doçura, quando eu parar de querer o seu açúcar, você devia se preocupar.

Ri e acariciei as suas coxas, me inclinando, as beijei, ele grunhiu.

\- Doçura.

\- O quê?

\- Cadê o meu beijo?

\- Ah você vai me dar o seu açúcar agora? – ele riu alto.

\- Eu sempre soube que você era uma pervertida.

Ainda rindo o agarrei, ele gemeu alto e praticamente gritou quando o chupei.

\- Puta merda, essa boquinha.

Lambi o seu pau o deixando bem molhado, o massageei enquanto chupava a ponta.

Ele gemeu, grunhiu, rosnou, em algum momento agarrou o meu cabelo e fudeu a minha boca, sério mesmo, ele usou a minha boca, me mandando a abrir bem e meteu o seu pau nela.

Quase me engasgando algumas vezes, quando me afastei o olhando brava, ele pediu desculpas, mas pelo seu olhar safado, ele nem se importava.

Respirando fundo, ele me afastou do seu pau.

\- Amor, senta aqui. – ele mandou massageando seu membro, assenti me arrastando por seu corpo.

\- Ah, tenho que tirar... – ia tirar a calcinha, mas ele não deixou.

\- Fica, só empurra pro lado e senta no meu pau doçura. – assentindo fiz o que ele mandou.

Ambos gememos, conforme ele se afundava em mim.

Tão profundamente...

\- Edward...

\- Foda-se... essa buceta...

\- Oh meu...

Ele agarrou os meus quadris e guiou o meu corpo, eu era uma boneca em suas mãos habilidosas, ele me fudeu, forte e rápido.

Seu pau batendo no lugar certo para que eu visse estrelas, eu estava cada vez mais próxima, assim como ele, os nossos gemidos eram cada vez mais altos.

\- Amor... porra, esses peitos.

\- Ah meu... sim, sim...

De repente, ele se sentou e ofeguei, pois ele pareceu ir mais fundo.

O abracei, pois parecia que eu ia cair, ele riu ofegante enterrando o rosto em meu pescoço e chupou forte a minha garganta. A combinação dos meus mamilos se esfregando contra o seu peito e a sua boca fizeram o meu centro se contorcer, depois de mais algumas estocadas eu vim, forte.

Gemendo alto e sem vergonha, ele me seguiu logo depois me abraçando forte.

Ao terminarmos ficamos abraçados ofegantes, sem falar nada por alguns minutos, senti os seus lábios em meu ombro e finalmente o olhei, ele sorriu.

\- Sabe, ser um namorado é até que legal.

\- Eu te disse, é muito vantajoso.

Ambos rimos, ele deu mais alguns beijos em meu ombro e pescoço, em seguida se levantou me assustando, guinchei, o agarrando com as pernas, ele espalmou a minha bunda para me firmar.

\- Agora um banho e vamos pra segunda rodada.

\- Segunda?

\- Amor, eu mal provei o açúcar, não seja muquirana.

\- Você vai ficar diabético desse jeito.

\- Eu não me importo. – me deu uma mordidinha enquanto me levava para o banheiro, me fazendo esquecer-me de tudo, exceto dele.

[...]

Estava sentada com as meninas rindo, elas me falando dos seus últimos casos, namorados, ficantes, noites de loucuras, era uma daquelas horas em que não entrava ninguém e ficávamos de bobeira, o cozinheiro estava fumando no fundo, Carlisle no balcão fazendo contas e nós meninas, fofocando.

Claro que a conversa acabou indo para o sexo, as meninas contavam cada história que me fazia ficar cada vez mais vermelha.

\- Vamos lá Bella, vai dizer que o namoradinho não dá no coro? – provocou Lauren, as outras riram.

\- Lauren, olha a cara de alegria dela, ultimamente, é claro, que ele dá. – murmurou Jessica piscando pra mim.

\- E seria um crime se não desse. – sentenciou Ângela e só fiquei mais vermelha.

\- Gente que é isso! – falei abanando o meu rosto quente, elas só riram.

Elas eram terríveis.

Felizmente tiveram misericórdia de mim e passaram a falar do último caso de Lauren, um cara mais velho e sexy. Esse eu não tinha visto ainda.

Pelo menos ela largou o cara da bicicleta.

Elas continuaram brincando e me mantive mais quieta. Elas não precisavam saber das _taradisse_s do meu demônio.

Ele dava no coro até demais, mas eu não tinha a intenção de compartilhar com ninguém as minhas intimidades, se fosse Edward contava até quantas vezes foram, mas eu era mais reservada. Ninguém precisava saber o que acontecia no quarto, ou sala, ou cozinha, ou banheiro, caramba, eu estava mais vermelha.

A sineta da porta soou e Carlisle pigarreou para chamar a nossa atenção, eu me levantei dizendo que atenderia, mas travei ao ver a bruxa do outro dia.

\- Uh?

\- Ah querida, que bom te ver.

\- Ah... ? – olhei para trás, mas as meninas ainda estavam entretidas no papo, assim como Carlisle, ela me olhou ansiosamente e indiquei uma das mesas de trás.

Andamos em silêncio e ao me sentar, ela me seguiu e ambas nos encaramos por um tempo.

\- Então... por que está aqui? – falei ao ver que ela só ficava em silêncio, ela finalmente suspirou.

\- Eu vi que decidiu ser a escolhida de Emmett.

\- Viu?

\- Eu tenho os meus meios. Vai mesmo fazer isso?

\- Acho que sim. Por quê? Eu não deveria?

\- Na verdade, deveria. Isso é bom. Mas você entende o que isso implica?

\- Como assim?

\- Já vi que não.

\- Do que está falando?

Que conversa mais estranha.

\- Bem, como sabe essa decisão pode ter uma grande repercussão.

\- Alice, você faz cada vez menos sentido.

\- Eu sei. Mas... – antes que ela falasse a porta se abriu e Edward entrou afobado.

Ele olhou para todos os lados como se procurasse alguém, as meninas o encaravam da sua mesa, em seguida apontaram para mim no fundo.

\- Edward? – murmurei confusa e ele suspirou aliviado.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês.

De repente era como se ele fosse o de sempre, veio até a nossa mesa se sentando ao meu lado, jogando o seu braço por cima do meu ombro.

\- Olá Alice.

\- Eddie, como vai?

\- Bem e você? Causando problemas?

\- Sempre, e você?

\- Eu existir é um problema. – ela riu.

\- Com certeza que é. – ela olhou entre nós, eu estava cada vez mais confusa.

\- Uh, Alice veio dizer algo? – falei tentando voltar ao assunto de antes, Edward a olhou cauteloso e ela suspirou.

\- Sim, mas acho que não devo mais dizer.

\- Hein?

\- Enfim, só vou dar um aviso.

\- Diga?

\- O boato já começou a correr.

Olhei para Edward e ele parecia irritado.

\- Sabem quem ela é?

\- Não. Mas já sabem que ela existe, tomem cuidado.

\- Nós vamos.

Ela sorriu e pegou a minha mão a apertando gentilmente.

\- Querida, estou torcendo por você.

\- Ah, ok.

Assentindo ela saiu e o olhei para Edward, ele sorriu.

\- Olá doçura.

\- Você tá aprontando alguma?

\- Amor, eu sou um doce de pessoa.

\- É um demônio.

\- Só na cama.

Acabei por rir, então ele se inclinou para me beijar.

Por que estava com a sensação de que Alice viera para me dizer algo importante e de que o meu demônio estava tentando me distrair de todo o resto?

**E maldição, estava funcionando...**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Capítulo**

**Essa missão idiota acaba agora!**

* * *

Edward riu enquanto olhava para o celular, me diverti ficando um pouco mais confortável, estava deitada de bruços, já tinha algum tempo, mas a culpa era toda dele por ter tirado todas as minhas forças, pois mal nós entramos em casa, eu fui agarrada.

Não que eu estivesse reclamando, ainda assim, o homem tinha muito fogo, então depois de nos divertimos por algumas horas, eu desmaiei, ele ao contrário...

\- Você não dorme? – falei em voz alta, ele parou de olhar o celular e se virou pra mim.

\- Acordou amor, pronta pra outra? – rolei os olhos.

\- Me dá um tempinho, sou humana, sabia? – ele sorriu e se deitou me olhando.

\- Ok, ok humana. – ri e ergui a mão tirando o seu cabelo bagunçado da testa.

\- O que estava olhando?

\- Redes sociais, sabe, tipo _facebook, instagram, twiter._

\- Você gosta dessas coisas?

\- Claro, não há nada mais demoníaco que uma rede social. – rolei os olhos e me virei para o outro lado, rapidamente ele me puxou contra ele, mordi o lábio para não sorrir como uma idiota.

\- Então, eu estava pensando, o que vem agora?

\- Como assim?

\- Onde será que tenho que ir pra ir fechar às tais portas do inferno?

\- Honestamente, eu não faço idéia.

\- Mas você não vivia lá? – virei à cabeça para olhá-lo e ele beijou o meu nariz.

\- Eu fui expulso, então eu por algum motivo, não me lembro como se volta. E sem contar que um demônio que se preze, não entra pela porta.

\- E como vocês entram?

\- Nós nos teletransportamos. Lembra? Como fiz no seu quarto. – assentiu e segurei a sua mão que estava espalmada em meu estomago.

Levei-a aos lábios a beijando.

\- Obrigada Edward.

\- Pelo quê?

\- Por estar comigo. Por cuidar de mim, não me lembro se já tinha lhe agradecido antes.

\- Hum, pensando bem, você não agradeceu mesmo. – ri.

\- Então, agradecendo agora. Obrigada.

\- Mas só isso?

\- O que mais você quer?

\- Eu não sei, um boquete talvez, acho um agradecimento mais digno. – voltei a olhá-lo por cima do ombro.

\- Isso é um agradecimento digno?

\- É claro. Seja honesta, você não se sentiu muito grata quando eu lambi a sua buceta. – piscou me fazendo vermelha feito um pimentão.

\- Aff! – ele só sorriu e veio para cima de mim.

\- O quê? Você não se sentiu? Talvez eu não tenha feito direito. – se possível eu estava mais vermelha.

\- Fez sim... – ele riu e começou a passear a sua mão grande por meu corpo.

\- Uhhh, acho que não, você parece meio incerta. – ofeguei quando a sua mão chegou entre as minhas pernas.

Arfei agarrando os seus ombros.

Ele riu enquanto empurrava um dedo em mim.

\- Edward...

\- Diga amor.

\- O que... oh... – todo pensamento coerente se foi, quando ele adicionou um segundo dedo.

\- O que ia dizer?

\- Eu esqueci.

Ele riu e começou a deslizar para baixo, senti os seus lábios em meu estômago, em seguida sobre a minha virilha, os seus dedos se afastaram, depois a sua boca estava em mim.

No primeiro toque da sua língua eu vim, forte e ele me lambeu, chupou tudinho, até começar a me ascender de novo. Como uma fogueira.

Meu corpo era uma chama viva, queimando por ele.

Ele me lambeu e provocou até eu implorar por seu pau, voltando para cima de mim, lambendo os seus lábios, ele me deixou sentir o seu pau bem sobre a minha entrada, mas não entrou, só ficou lá provocando.

\- Agora você se sente grata, amor?

\- Muito.

\- Bom. Agora devemos parar? – grunhi agarrando a sua nuca.

\- Nem se atreva. – ele riu.

\- Como se eu conseguisse resistir. – murmurou, o puxei para um beijo e assim que seus lábios bateram nos meus, ele se afundou em mim.

Gritei em sua boca e ele bebeu meu gemido com seus beijos.

Suas investidas foram urgentes, ainda bem, porque eu estava a ponto de romper, não demorou muito para eu sentir o meu segundo orgasmo se construindo. Podendo senti-lo também, ele afastou a boca da minha.

\- Edward...

\- Isso amor, quer mais...

\- Sim... oh sim... – ele sorriu e abaixou a cabeça até meu peito, lambendo o meu mamilo.

Meu corpo se sacudiu com o choque de prazer.

Ele riu e foi para o outro mamilo, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão entre nós, esfregando meu clitóris, mal ele me tocou, eu vim.

Gozando enquanto gemia em abandono, agarrando o seu cabelo e meio que o puxando um pouco, mas ele não pareceu se importar, pois investiu contra mim forte e rápido, vindo em seguida, meio perdido no seu próprio prazer.

Seu corpo caiu molemente sobre o meu, seu rosto enterrado entre os meus seios. Já meio aérea, afaguei o seu cabelo, senti um beijo em meu seio e sorri.

\- Isso foi incrível. – sussurrei e o senti rir, seu pau deslizou para fora de mim com o balanço e senti a perda imediatamente, gostava de senti-lo dentro de mim.

\- Pode me agradecer sempre que quiser. – ri também e beijei o seu cabelo suado.

\- Deixe-me sentir as minhas pernas e vou agradecer.

\- Então, eu devia sair de cima de você para que se recupere mais rápido. – ele fez menção de se levantar, mas o abracei mais forte.

\- Daqui a pouquinho, fica assim só mais um pouco.

Senti os seus braços me rodearem e seu rosto se afundou mais entre os meus seios.

\- Não há lugar melhor. – o senti murmurar contra a minha pele e sorri.

Não havia mesmo.

[...]

Ri alto, Bob sempre contava ótimas piadas, era um dos caminhoneiros habituais, pelo menos duas vezes por semana ele aparecia e era sempre divertido.

\- É sério Bella, ela disse isso na minha cara. Sei que não estou na melhor forma, mas foi maldade.

\- Desculpe rir, então.

\- Não tem problema, eu ri também. Machucou o meu ego na hora.

\- Vai parar de comer bacon, então?

\- Não foi o suficiente pra parar com o bacon. Eu quero extra nos meus ovos, a propósito. – ri enquanto assentia.

\- Ok, vou deixar o cozinheiro avisado.

\- Isso aí garota!

Avisei do bacon extra para Ben e fui servir café para o cara que se sentou ao balcão... Antes que eu falasse algo, Lauren bateu o cardápio no balcão assustando a mim e ao homem.

\- Lauren?

\- Sério, achei que agora que vocês namorassem, ele seria menos irritante.

Suspirei.

\- O que ele fez agora?

\- Está resmungando que você esta flertando com os clientes.

\- O quê?

\- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, vá lá. – choramingou Ângela se aproximando de nós, meu Deus, qual o problema daquele homem?

\- Desculpe meninas.

Agarrei o cardápio de Lauren e minha jarra de café.

Ao me aproximar, ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Doçura, você por aqui.

\- Edward, qual o seu problema? – coloquei as coisas sobre a mesa o encarando com as mãos nos quadris.

\- O que eu fiz?

\- Por que está incomodando as meninas?

\- Eu não fiz tal coisa.

\- Fez sim. O que foi dessa vez? – ele bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Você estava sorrindo demais para aquele cara.

\- Quê? Quem?

\- O grandão ali. – olhei para o balcão e o bacon extra de Bob tinha chegado e ele esfregava as mãos todo feliz.

\- O Bob?

\- Bob! Que nome idiota.

Eu não podia com aquilo.

\- Edward, pelo amor de Deus, ele tem idade pra ser o meu pai.

\- Isso nunca impediu ninguém.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério?

\- Estou sim, pare de ficar sorrindo para os caras, os seus flertes e açúcar têm que ser só pra mim.

\- Edward, eu estou trabalhando, você quer que eu fique olhando feio pras pessoas.

\- Sim.

Respirei fundo, em seguida me sentei na cadeira em frente a sua.

\- Edward, eu estou com você, meu... uh açúcar como você gosta de chamar, é seu. Mas se você continuar sendo uma dor na bunda, eu vou fazer greve de sexo. – ele ofegou, em seguida estreitou os olhos.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. Não é?

\- Me testa pra você ver. – sorrindo me levantei e servi o seu café, em seguida agarrei o meu bloquinho. – O que vai querer senhor?

\- Não vai nem flertar comigo?

\- Você tá de castigo, flertes suspensos até segunda ordem.

\- Inacreditável! – ela parecia muito ofendido, mas nem liguei! Onde já se viu ficar dizendo que eu possa sair com caras como Bob, nada a ver, entretanto ele realmente tinha idade para ser o meu pai.

Ele resmungou que queria uma torta de morango e sorri voltando para o balcão, comecei a pegar a torta, quando vi Bob me olhando.

\- O quê?

\- Você está namorando Edward?

\- Uh sim? – ele riu.

\- Você não sabe?

\- Ok, estou. – ele riu mais.

\- Ah isso é ótimo.

\- É?

\- Sim, eu ganhei 100 dólares.

\- Como assim?

\- Ah tinha rolado uma aposta no restaurante.

\- Como assim? – repeti e ele riu.

\- A maioria apostava que você nunca lhe daria uma chance. Outros que vocês iriam transar e ele nunca mais apareceria novamente. Já eu tinha certeza que ia acabar rolando.

Ai meu Deus!

\- Sério isso?

\- Sim, amor e ódio andam lado a lado.

\- Não isso, sério que apostaram em algo assim?

\- Claro, seu chefe estava no grupo dos que iam transar e ele ia sumir.

\- Inacreditável! – repeti as palavras de Edward e Bob riu da minha cara.

\- Não fica assim Bella, é só que sempre foi engraçado ver Edward correndo atrás de você.

\- Ele não corria atrás de mim. Corria?

\- Com certeza, rolava a duvida se ele queria só te dar uns pegas, ou se era sério. Pelo jeito era sério.

Eu estava tão chocada que nem zoei Bob por dizer dar uns pegas.

\- Você está na minha lista negra. – apontei a faca pra ele, mas ele só riu.

Ainda irritada, levei a torta para Edward e me sentei na sua frente, ele pareceu surpreso, mas ao ver a minha expressão, mudou para preocupado em um instante.

\- O que houve? O idiota do Bob tentou roubar o meu açúcar? – ai meu Deus, ele e esse bendito açúcar.

\- Claro que não!

\- Então qual o problema?

\- Todo mundo apostava sobre a gente, dá pra acreditar?

\- Ah, isso, pois é... pena que não apostei que a gente ia namorar.

\- Como é que é?

\- O quê?

\- Você apostou na gente? E nem apostou que a gente ia namorar?

\- Lógico que eu apostei, infelizmente caí na minha própria armadilha. – ele parecia tão decepcionado consigo mesmo, queria bater nele.

\- Apostou em quê?

\- Noite de sexo quente e depois eu vazava.

\- Você não presta! – ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Seja honesta, amor, até você teria apostado nessa. – abri a boca, mas em seguida a fechei.

Pior que apostaria também.

\- Você não presta! – repeti cruzando os braços, ele só riu, dando uma boa garfada em sua torta, em seguida cortou um pedaço e levou a minha boca.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha, mas ele só sorriu e insistiu, suspirando abri a boca.

Mal tinha mordido, ouvimos alguém me chamando e suspirei.

\- Tenho que trabalhar.

\- Ok. – ele sorriu feliz comendo a sua torta, rolando os olhos fui trabalhar.

Mal cheguei ao balcão, ouvi o sino da porta e Emmett apareceu olhando tudo como um lunático, suspirei, era hoje.

\- Não se tem paz. – grunhi, bem no momento que Emmett me viu.

\- Ah, aí está você.

\- Oi Emmett... – comecei, mas antes que eu terminasse fui agarrada em um abraço apertado. Nem tive tempo de processar e reclamar, pois fui afastada por um Edward irritado.

\- Epa, epa, epa. Eu já disse, pode olhar, mas não tocar.

\- Eu só a abracei.

\- Por mim você nem olhava pra ela. – ele estreitou os olhos pra Edward, que só empinou o queixo, nem se importando.

Suspirando, me afastei dos dois.

\- Chega os dois. Emmett o que foi isso?

\- Vai mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou e gemi.

\- Sim.

Ele já veio me abraçar de novo, mas o braço de Edward já estava entre nós.

\- Proibido tocar, cara. – grunhiu balançando o braço entre nós e ri. Emmett estava irritado já.

\- Ok, ok, não vou tocar na sua preciosa Bella.

\- Muito obrigado.

Tive que segurar o sorriso, ele não negou que eu era preciosa pra ele.

Pigarreei para afastar o sorriso e só olhei para Emmett.

\- Enfim, eu vou. Mas que fique avisado que posso mudar de idéia.

\- O quê?

\- Eu não sei exatamente o que quer que eu faça, então esteja avisado que estou no meu direito de mudar de idéia.

Mais uma vez ele pareceu não gostar, mas nem ligava. Era eu quem ia fechar os portões, a minha vida estava em jogo e não a dele.

Então antes de dizer sim pra qualquer coisa, eu queria saber exatamente no que estava me metendo.

\- Tudo bem. – ele suspirou por fim.

\- OK, eu vou... – olhei para o relógio que ficava atrás do balcão. – ...pegar uma hora de descanso daqui há 20 minutos, aí falamos, tentem não se matar enquanto isso.

Ambos se mediram, mas assentiram.

\- Me traga um café, então.

\- Claro.

Deixei os dois sozinhos e pedi pra Jessica atendê-los, antes de ir falar com eles precisava acalmar a minha mente um pouco, para fazer as perguntas certas.

Fui pegar a conta de Bob, ele fez mais algumas piadas, o que foi bom, tirou completamente a minha mente do estresse que eu teria que enfrentar em breve.

Pouco depois que ele foi, peguei uma fatia de torta pra mim, um pouco de café, antes de avisar Ângela que estaria tirando a minha hora de descanso e parti para a sua mesa.

Ao chegar os dois estavam em algum teste estranho de encarar, ao me sentar, pigarreei e os dois me olharam, Edward claramente irritado, Emmett, entre feliz e ansioso.

\- Então... o que exatamente eu preciso fazer?

\- Só fechar a porta.

\- Só isso? – não deveria ser só isso, não é?

Edward bufou, enquanto Emmett suspirou.

\- Ok, é claro que temos alguns contratempos.

\- Quais?

\- Uh, alguns demônios protegerão a porta agora que sabem que há a possibilidade dela ser fechada para sempre.

É claro.

\- Quer dizer que eu estou mais em perigo do que antes?

\- Sim, mas não se preocupe, eu irei protegê-la e...

\- Emmett você é só um guia chato, eu protejo a minha doçura.

\- Como assim? – ele perguntou claramente confuso e por conseqüência, nos deixando confuso.

\- Como assim o quê? – eu perguntei e Emmett me olhou.

\- Edward não vai.

\- Repete? – agora Edward parecia irritado.

\- Ele vai sim.

\- Não, eu não vou levar um demônio em uma missão para fechar as portas do inferno. – Emmett cruzou os braços negando.

\- Então eu não vou! – cruzei os braços também, senti Edward colocar o braço em volta dos meus ombros e mesmo sem olhar, eu sabia que ele estava rindo todo presunçoso.

Eu mereço.

\- Mas...

\- Você ouviu Emmett, ou eu vou, ou ninguém vai.

\- Mas... mas...

\- A propósito, eu vou também. – nós três nós viramos ao som da voz feminina e Emmett gemeu.

\- Oi Rosie.

\- E ai Eddie. – ela piscou se sentando ao lado de Emmett, ele afastou a sua cadeira um pouquinho.

\- Gente é uma missão importante, eu não posso levar dois demônios.

\- Mozão, pensa assim, com a gente, tem mais chance da missão ter sucesso. Pois vamos ser honestos, você é um tesão, mas é ruim de briga. – Edward riu, enquanto Emmett grunhia.

\- Primeiro de tudo, não me chame assim. Segundo eu tenho treinado.

\- Dá pra ver. – ela olhou pro corpo dele, parecendo apreciar a sua forma e ele afastou a cadeira mais um pouco.

\- Então, o que vai ser Emmett? – Edward perguntou, o anjo olhou entre nós e vendo que ninguém parecia ceder, ele gemeu.

\- Ok, vamos todos. Por que não? Mas que fique claro, eu não estou feliz com isso.

\- Eu e a doçura estamos felizes, isso é o que importa.

\- Eu também estou feliz, quer que eu te deixe feliz também, mozão? – Rosie colocou a mão na coxa dele e Emmett levantou tão rápido que a cadeira caiu.

\- Rosalie... – grunhiu enquanto ajeitava a cadeira e pedia desculpas para as pessoas próximas, voltou a se sentar e a olhou severamente. – Se comporte, por favor.

\- Ah você é tão certinho às vezes, isso só me deixa mais excitada. – ela piscou pra ele que gemeu, resolvendo ignorá-la. Então ele se voltou para nós.

\- Então já que foi decidido assim, devemos ir logo.

\- Uh, ok. Vou tentar pegar uma folga de uma semana no trabalho, acha que uma semana é suficiente? – olhei para Edward que deu de ombros.

\- Acredito que sim. É só chegar, fechar a porta e voltar. – ele coçou o queixo não dando muita atenção.

\- Ok, uma semana.

Emmett e Rosie se olharam, eles pareciam meio na duvida.

Merda.

\- Então, pra onde vamos mesmo? – Edward perguntou de repente e olhei curiosa para Emmett.

Também queria saber, afinal onde ficaria as portas do inferno?

\- Las Vegas.

\- Verdade. Bons tempos.

Estreitei os olhos pra Edward, mas ele só sorriu, idiota.

\- Amor, vamos ter bons tempos lá, também. Vou te levar a todos os meus cantinhos escuros favoritos. – piscou e acabei por rir.

\- Mozão eu também tenho cantinhos escuros favoritos, quer que eu te leve? – Rosie murmurou e Emmett só olhou irritado pra ela.

\- Se aquieta mulher. – ri e ele me olhou bravo.

\- Desculpe. Enfim, como as portas do inferno ficam em Las Vegas? Que lugar mais peculiar.

\- É a cidade do pecado. – ele falou e sempre achei que era só um apelido.

\- Há uma grande concentração de demônios lá. – começou Rosie.

\- A maioria é dona dos clubes, boates e cassinos. – Continuou Edward.

Gente que doideira.

\- Então as portas ficam em um clube?

\- Sim, no porão de uma boate.

\- E qual? – perguntou Edward distraidamente.

\- Red Damon.

\- Ela não vai. – ele falou de repente nos assustando com a sua mudança brusca, quando o olhei, seus olhos brilharam vermelhos.

\- Edward... – ele me olhou, seu olho completamente vermelho e confesso que as suas feições estavam um pouquinho assustadora.

\- Você não vai!

E de repente ele se foi.

Olhei em volta pra ver se alguém tinha notado que Edward sumira no ar, mas ninguém olhava, fitei Emmett que parecia preocupado e Rosie que fazia uma careta.

**\- Mas que diabos aconteceu?**

* * *

N/A: olaaa povo pervoooo

Postando mais um capítulo

Dei uma sumida semana passada, mas acho que agora tô destravando e sai capítulos

Adorei os comentários

Vcs arrasam como sempre

O que estão achando da fic

E o que será que deu no Edward?

E essa viagem a Las Vegas vai dar o que falar em kkkkkk

Enfim agora me vou

Antes de ir duas coisas

Uma das pernas a Nanda disse que não consegue ler pelo face eu posto lá ao vivo mas em seguida já posto aqui ok.

Se preocupa não more sempre posto aqui ok

Outra coisa Julie

Fico feliz que gosta das fics e sim depois de finalizada eu sempre compartilho no 4shared e no onedrive. Eu tinha colocado os links no meu perfil, mas fica saindo.

Me manda mensagem no Facebook ou privada. Meu face e só escreve Paulinhahalle.

Agora me vou

Fuiii


	12. Chapter 11

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Primeiro Capítulo**

**Essa decisão vai mudar tudo, para o bem ou para o mal.**

* * *

Os dois se entreolharam e suspiraram.

\- É meio complicado... – começou Emmett, mas Rosie bufou.

\- Meio? É uma bagunça gigante.

\- Por quê?

\- Tinha me esquecido completamente de James. – ela resmungou.

\- Shii, quieta Rosalie! – Emmett mandou e ela arqueou uma sobrancelha pra ele.

\- Mozão, eu adoro um homem mandão na cama, mas fora dela te dou um murro na boca se me mandar ficar quieta de novo.

Emmett abriu e fechou a boca, ela sorriu dando uma piscadinha, em seguida se voltou pra mim.

\- Estamos com um grande problema querida, mas se ainda for, mesmo sem o seu demônio, nós ainda vamos te levar e proteger.

\- O... ok. – assenti ainda meio confusa, não parecia que aqueles dois me diriam qualquer coisa.

Aff, teria que falar com Edward.

Isso se ele não tivesse ido embora de vez.

Ele não foi, né?

Bateu-me um pânico meio básico, mas segurei a onda. Ele só estava bravo.

Voltaria logo.

Eu esperava...

\- Eu preciso voltar ao trabalho.

\- Claro, vá. Uh... – ele tirou do bolso um celular e me entregou.

\- Marque o seu número, assim me avisará quando estiver pronta para ir.

\- Ah, ok. – marquei o meu número ainda meio surpresa por ele ter um telefone.

Tipo, ele era um anjo.

Se bem que estávamos na era moderna, todos tinham um...

Será que ele tinha Jesus na discagem rápida?

Abri a boca pra pergunta, mas em seguida me calei, seria ser meio que intrometimento de minha parte, mais pra frente eu perguntaria.

\- Aqui. – estiquei o telefone, entretanto a mão de Rosie foi mais rápida que a minha.

\- Ah, vou marcar o meu número também.

\- Eu não preciso do seu número. – Emmett tentou pegar o celular de volta, mas ela se levantou, se afastando dele.

\- Claro que precisa. Olha, você tem _whatzap_. Vamos fazer um grupo. – ele se levantou a seguindo.

\- Rosalie não seja absurda, não precisamos de um grupo, devolva-me! – ela riu antes de entregar.

\- Prontinho. – ele pegou o celular desconfiado. – Aqui Bella, marque o seu também. – ela me entregou o seu celular e rapidamente marquei meu número.

\- Eu preciso mesmo ir. Uh, nós falamos. – lhe entreguei o celular e com um aceno peguei os pratos e xícaras, depois voltei para o balcão, vi que as meninas me olhavam e até alguns clientes.

\- O quê?

\- Tudo bem Bella? – perguntou Ângela e olhei para trás, para o anjo e a demônio ainda discutindo enquanto saiam. Como explicar aqueles dois, será que eu podia os considerar amigos? Melhor amigos de Edward?

\- Sim, sim. Só... os amigos de Edward são meio estranhos. Mas gente boa. – ela assentiu e vi que as meninas queriam mais detalhes, mas felizmente ninguém perguntou.

Ufa.

\- E Edward? – claro que Lauren não ia perder a oportunidade.

\- O que tem ele?

\- Ele saiu todo apressado. Vocês terminaram?

\- Claro que não. Ele... uh só se lembrou de um compromisso urgente. – ela me deu um olhar duvidoso, ri nervosamente, não ajudando muito, mas não tinha muito que fazer.

Não fazia ideia de onde ele havia ido, ou o porquê.

Murmurei uma desculpa para ir pegar café, todas pareceram entender a dica e voltaram ao trabalho, eu fiz o mesmo.

Fui trabalhar.

Mais tarde ele não me escaparia.

[...]

Ajeitei as minhas coisas na bolsa um pouco ansiosa.

Fazia um tempo que não ia sozinha para casa.

Edward não voltou, e claro que o meu celular estava descarregado, então não tinha como eu falar com ele.

\- Hey Bella, tudo bem? – Ângela parou ao meu lado e sorri.

\- Sim, sim, só... a cabeça cheia.

\- Ah Carlisle falou da sua avó, espero que ela melhore.

\- Eu também. – sorri sem graça.

Claro que Carlisle já tinha falado com as meninas, afinal elas teriam uma mão a menos na próxima semana, pois eu iria cuidar da minha avó que caiu da escada, foi o melhor que pude inventar. Mesmo sem Edward, eu já estava decidida, eu ia fazer aquela merda.

Ai Deus me ajude.

\- Então vamos? – tinha até esquecido que Ângela estava ali, então sorri sem graça.

\- Ah claro, claro. Vamos.

Saímos nós despedindo do chefe, ao chegar à rua, o meu nervosismo começou a aumentar, estava tão acostumada a ir com Edward, que já me dava um meio ataque de pânico ter que caminhar sozinha até o ponto.

Senti um cutucão, olhei para Ângela, ela sorriu apontando para o lado e como na primeira vez, as minhas pernas fraquejaram ao vê-lo ao lado da sua moto fumando um cigarro.

\- Eu já vou. Até depois meninas.

\- Tchau Bella. – elas acenaram, cada uma esperando as suas próprias caronas.

Caminhei rapidamente até ele, assim que o alcancei, joguei os meus braços em volta do meu pescoço beijando seu queixo.

\- Merda doçura, eu vou te queimar. – ele grunhiu jogando o cigarro fora e me abraçando de volta.

Sorri enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

\- Você veio! – ele bufou e deu um apertão em minha bunda, nem reclamei.

Ele veio.

\- Claro que eu viria. Como se eu fosse deixar você voltar pra casa sozinha há essa hora. – afastei o rosto do seu peito para encará-lo.

\- Por que eu sou preciosa?

\- Pra caralho! – ri e fiquei na ponta dos pés beijando os seus lábios, mas não o deixei aprofundar o beijo, me afastei.

\- Vamos pra casa.

Ganhei um tapinha na bunda e uma piscadela, em seguida ele montou na moto e esperou por mim, subi já o abraçando e deitando a cabeça em suas costas, a moto vibrou sob nós e ele partiu a toda velocidade.

Vi de relance um cara saindo de um carro preto e Lauren o abraçando. Ah, era o namorado novo, ele parecia bem mais velho, ela o abraçou e ele a beijou, não pude ver o seu rosto, pois a cabeça dela o tampou.

Agora que ela tinha um cara que parecia gostar, talvez largasse do meu pé.

Edward dirigiu rápido e não demorou a chegarmos, ele estacionou a moto na sua vaga e agarrou a minha mão enquanto íamos para o elevador.

Fizemos todo o caminho de mãos dadas, quando as portas se abriram, ele me puxou para dentro, esperei que ele me soltasse, mas ele continuou segurando a minha mão firmemente, em vez de parar na sala, ele foi direto para o quarto, mas ainda não parou, seguindo para o banheiro.

\- Aonde vai?

\- Banho.

\- Eu também?

\- Com certeza.

Sorri enquanto o seguia de boa vontade.

Ao entrarmos no banheiro, ele soltou a minha mão, tirou a sua jaqueta e camiseta, comecei a tirar o meu casaco, mas ele me parou.

\- Eu faço.

\- Por quê?

\- Só quero cuidar de você, amor. – assenti e esperei.

Ele tirou as calças e cueca, ficando nu na minha frente, passou a me despir, esperei ele tirar o meu casaco, vestido, sutiã e calcinha.

Ficamos parados nus, nos encarando por um momento, achei que ele me agarraria, mas ele só se virou e foi até o chuveiro, ligou a água e testou, em seguida esticou a mão para mim, peguei-a sem hesitação.

Entramos debaixo do jato de água quente, ele me abraçou deixando a água nos lavar por um momento.

O olhei e ele mantinha os olhos fechados enquanto me abraçava apertado, a água caindo em sua nuca.

\- Edward, qual o problema? – ele abriu os olhos e o vi piscar vermelho, mas foi tão rápido, que só notei porque o estava olhando de perto, ele sorriu.

\- Por que acha que tem um problema?

\- Você está muito carinhoso. – seu sorriso ficou maior.

\- Eu não sou sempre carinhoso?

Pensei por um momento, embora ele sempre viesse com "doçura" e "amor", ele era tarado, mas não... não nada carinhoso.

\- Não. – isso fez com que ele risse abertamente e de repente ele nos virou me assustando, deixando o meu corpo de baixo da água quente.

\- Desculpe amor, vou tentar ser um namorado melhor.

\- Você já é bom como é.

\- Não gosta que eu seja carinhoso? – ele esfregou as minhas costas carinhosamente, imagino que para provar o seu ponto.

\- Sei lá, é estranho. – o olhei desconfiada e ele riu.

\- Você é bonita, Bella. – falou de repente e torci o nariz.

\- Uh, obrigada?

\- Sabe por que é bonita?

\- Por quê?

\- Porque está viva, é quente, o seu coração bate, você cora, você vive.

\- Eu sou bonita por estar viva?

\- Basicamente.

\- Então todo mundo vivo é bonito?

\- Não. Isso é só você.

\- Você não faz sentido algum. – ri esperando que ele risse, ou fizesse alguma piada, mas ele só suspirou encostando a testa na minha.

\- Quero mandar o mundo para o inferno e ficar somente nós, mas não posso.

\- Isso é sobre aonde devemos ir? – ele me soltou de repente e saiu do banheiro.

Caramba, o que era essa boate pra ele, afinal?

Será que tinha a ver com a expulsão dele do inferno? Talvez, até com a tal de Marie?

Lavei-me rapidamente e saí, precisávamos conversar e resolver as coisas, ele tinha que me contar o que estava o incomodando. O encontrei ali segurando uma toalha, usando somente uma cueca boxer.

\- Tudo bem?

\- Venha aqui. – fui e ele me enrolou na toalha, sorriu beijando o meu nariz.

Se afastando um pouco, ele agarrou outra toalha e enrolou no meu cabelo úmido, ri o que o fez sorrir, ainda enrolada na toalha me puxou para o quarto.

Ele se sentou na cama me puxando para ficar entre as suas pernas.

\- Que tal nós viajarmos?

\- Viajar?

\- Sim, pra alguma praia, onde poderemos ficar nus o dia todo. – ri e o abracei.

\- Parece bom. Depois de fechar a porta vamos fazer isso. – ele me apertou um pouco forte enterrando o rosto em meu estômago.

\- Não podemos deixar isso pra lá? – me afastei para olhá-lo.

\- Não quer mais ir?

\- Eu só não vejo a necessidade, quem vai cuidar de você depois?

\- Como assim? – do que ele falava?

Estava começando a ter um mau pressentimento.

\- Eu não ia falar, mas você não parou pra pensar doçura? Que, quando fechar a porta todos os demônios voltam pro inferno.

\- Sim. E não é por isso que faremos isso?

\- E eu?

\- O que tem você?

\- Achei... achei que gostasse de mim.

\- Edward, você não faz sentido. Claro que gosto de você. Mas o que isso tem a ver...

De repente tudo fez sentido e me afastei dele.

Em nenhum momento eu tinha parado para pensar. Para entender.

Se eu fechasse a porta...

Olhei para Edward em pânico.

Ele...

\- Você...

\- Eu estava bem com isso. Uma hora eu teria que voltar, mas hoje quando Emmett falou da boate eu percebi...

\- O quê?

\- Que quando eu me for, significa que eu nunca mais vou te ver.

Sentei no chão mesmo me sentindo perdida.

Estava tão acostumada com Edward que em momento algum parei para pensar. Ele era um demônio. Se eu fechasse a porta ele iria... olhei para ele ainda sentado na cama me observando com cautela.

Eu o amava.

Eu não podia fazer isso com ele. Conosco.

Só não podia.

Que se danasse tudo.

Eu já perdi tanta coisa. Eu não ia perdê-lo

\- Então, que praia você quer ir? – falei ainda no chão, ele sorriu se levantando e veio até mim estendendo as suas mãos para mim, as peguei me levantando.

\- O Brasil tem umas ótimas.

\- Brasil? E o Havaí?

\- Gostei. Vou comprar uma ilha em algum desses lugares.

\- Uma ilha?

\- Claro, eu disse que quero você nua o tempo todo. – moveu as sobrancelhas e ri.

\- Eu queimo fácil, você vai ter que passar protetor em mim o tempo todo.

\- Doçura, você fala como se isso fosse uma coisa ruim.

Pegando-me no colo, estilo noiva, ele me levou para a cama, deitando-se sobre mim em seguida, os seus dedos brincando com a minha toalha.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Pensando em você nua na praia.

Ri e o abracei pelo pescoço.

\- Que tal menos pensamento e mais ação? – ele gemeu.

\- Você tem se tornado tão saidinha, amor.

\- Não gosta?

\- Eu adoro.

O puxei para baixo e ele veio de bom grado, nos beijamos demoradamente, o senti finalmente soltar minha toalha enquanto me acariciava, acendendo o meu corpo com o seu toque, me fazendo esquecer-me do mundo.

Sem deixar de me beijar, ele se tornou mais urgente nas suas caricias, beliscando os meus mamilos, os provocando até eu ficar toda excitada e ofegante.

Sua boca deixou a minha, indo para o meu peito, substituindo a sua mão que já voltava a viajar pelo meu corpo, a sua língua provocava os meus mamilos, enquanto os seus dedos encontravam o meu centro que ele provocou pressionando o meu clitóris, só roçando a minha entrada sem realmente me penetrar.

\- Edward... – lamuriei querendo mais e mais dele, mas ele só queria provocar, pois começou a chupar os meus mamilos com mais urgência, a esfregar o meu clitóris mais forte.

\- Ah meu... – arfei agarrando o seu cabelo, de repente ele se afastou e o olhei ofegante, excitada esfregando as coxas.

\- Muito sexy.

\- Edward... – choraminguei e ele sorriu se deitando na cama e me puxando para cima dele.

\- Quero você em cima. – meu rosto esquentou.

\- Eu?

\- Sim, cavalgue o seu prazer, doçura.

Ainda corando o montei ficando sob o seu pau e me esfreguei nele. Edward grunhiu agarrando os meus quadris.

\- Levante um pouco.

Obedeci e ele segurou o seu pau o guiando para a minha entrada, suspirei quando a ponta fez contato com a minha buceta. Edward lambeu os lábios.

\- Desça. – assenti e comecei a abaixar, o sentindo me penetrar, centímetro por centímetro, o seu pau devastando a minha buceta.

\- Oh foda-se...

\- Sim amor, me monte.

Grunhindo, espalmei o seu peito, respirando fundo, terminei de me sentar o sentindo todo dentro de mim, ele agarrou a minha bunda apertando forte.

\- Vamos amor...

\- Sim... sim... – suspirei me balançando em cima dele. Edward gemeu e apertou mais a minha bunda, em seguida as suas mãos subiram para o meu quadril. Ele me fez mover sobre ele.

Ambos grunhimos, com a onda de prazer que se seguiu, com a sua ajuda, eu realmente o montei, o meu corpo saltando sobre o seu pau. Forte e rápido.

Edward ditou o ritmo me fazendo vir sobre seu pau mais de uma vez, estava tão perdida no prazer, que só o deixei me guiar, até senti-lo vindo, o seu corpo tremendo sob o meu.

Caí em seu peito ofegante e sorrindo.

Cada vez me sentindo mais conectada a ele, mais apaixonada.

O olhei e ele mantinha os olhos fechados e um pequeno sorriso, sorri e deitei a cabeça em seu peito.

Que se danasse o mundo.

Ele era tudo o que eu precisava.

Depois de algum tempo, senti a sua mão passeando por minhas costas, causando pequenos arrepios, suspirei querendo mais nada no mundo.

\- Quando nós vamos? – perguntei em um gemido baixo e ele riu.

\- Amanhã?

\- Vamos fugir? – dei uma risadinha e o sentir ri em baixo de mim.

\- Emmett vai ficar doido.

\- Rosie o consola. – senti um tapa na minha bunda e ergui o rosto para olhá-lo e ele ria.

\- Menina danada. – mostrei a língua e voltei a deitar em seu peito.

\- Falo nada, seu demônio.

\- Que seja. Você tem passaporte?

\- Não.

\- Uh... isso complica as coisas. Mas eu dou um jeito. – o olhei curiosa.

\- Que jeito?

\- Doçura, só confie em mim.

Rolei os olhos, mas sorria.

\- Tudo bem. Vou só confiar em você.

\- Essa é a minha garota. – ele apertou a minha bunda mais uma vez e voltei a olhá-lo.

\- Se continuar com isso, eu vou querer de novo. – ele sorriu abertamente, mas dessa vez a sua mão entrou entre as minhas pernas.

\- Essa é a ideia. – piscou e nos virou na cama me fazendo rir, mas o riso morreu quando a sua boca tomou a minha com urgência mais uma vez, me fazendo esquecer-me de tudo.

[...]

Entrei no restaurante olhando em volta, avistei Carlisle e fui até ele.

\- Bella?

\- Oi, podemos... conversar rapidinho?

\- Tudo bem.

Fomos até o fundo, em uma das mesas vazias.

\- Está tudo bem? – ele se sentou e sorri tomando o lugar na cadeira em frente.

\- Tudo sim. Mas eu queria avisar, eu tenho que sair.

\- Está se demitindo?

\- Sim. Desculpe avisar em cima...

\- Que isso! Só espero que seja porque achou algo melhor ou porque vai se casar. – ri nervosamente.

Nem sabia como definir o meu plano e de Edward.

\- Não vou me casar, mas achei algo melhor.

\- Que bom. Uma pena que vamos perdê-la, mas venha nós ver, sim? E se for se casar com ele, nos convide.

\- Com certeza. – prometi.

Levantei-me e ele me seguiu me dando um rápido abraço, quis pagar as minhas contas, mas neguei, o estava deixando na mão em cima da hora, não ia exigir nada dele, ainda mais quando ele me aceitou sem referências. O tempo havia passado ali tinha sido pouco, mas foi valoroso.

Despedi-me das meninas que estavam trabalhando, prometendo voltar para ver as outras.

Quando saí respirei fundo.

Eu estava realmente fazendo aquilo.

Fugindo mais uma vez.

Por algum motivo, eu não gostei, mas ia ser assim, eu nunca poderia machucar Edward, eu não poderia perdê-lo.

Decidida, passei a andar e vi um carro preto passar por mim. O notei parar no restaurante e Lauren sair, ah, devia ser o namorado dela.

Voltei a andar, estava perto do ponto de ônibus, quando o carro de antes parou ao meu lado me assustando.

A porta se abriu de repente e ofeguei ao vê-lo.

\- Phil?

\- Isabella, achou mesmo que tinha me esquecido de você? – ele agarrou o meu pulso e ofeguei.

\- Como... como me achou?

\- Não importa. Mas com certeza você não se esqueceu que temos assuntos a resolver.

\- Não... – antes que eu falasse, ele me socou me deixando zonza.

Puxando-me para o carro, ele me jogou lá dentro, me dando outro murro.

**\- Maldita vadia! – grunhiu e foi tudo o que ouvi antes de perder a consciência.**

* * *

**N/A: olaaaaa povo pervooo**

**Não sei se o capítulo tá bom**

**Mas essa semana eu estive meio blargh 😕😕**

**Enfim espero que gostem**

**Ah uma leitora me perguntou sobre o grupo **

**Isah Doll me chama no face pra mim te add no grupo**

**Lá aviso das novidades das fics e de futuros bônus de ones**

**Meu face tá Paulinhahalle ok**

**Ah dedicando o cap pra Isabella Maciente**

**Feliz aniversário pervaaaaaa**

**Agora me vou**

**Tô cansadaaaaa**

**Fuiiii**

**Fugindo para as montanhas **


	13. Chapter 12

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Segundo Capítulo**

**Essa foi a decisão mais difícil que já tomei, mas também a mais certa!**

* * *

Abri os olhos lentamente, a minha cabeça latejava como se tivesse levado um murro... congelei quando as lembranças vieram com força.

Senti os lençóis sob os meus dedos e os apertei forte.

Jesus...

Apertei os olhos com força, confesso que estava com muito medo de abrir.

Ele me achou.

Eu não podia...

Eu não vou agüentaria passar por aquilo de novo.

Senti uma mão em meu pé e gritei.

Alto...

Desespero correndo através de mim, chegava a doer de tão forte que vinha, de repente, fui puxada para braços fortes e uma voz familiar sussurrando em meu ouvido.

\- Sou eu, eu estou bem aqui. Calma doçura.

O alívio foi tão forte que doeu novamente, me agarrei a ele em pânico.

\- Edward... – chorei me apertando a ele, eu mal conseguia respirar e o seu abraço ficou mais forte, deveria ter me incomodado, mas eu não ligava. Ele estava ali.

Foi só um pesadelo?

Eu nem ligava. Edward estava ali.

\- Shiii amor, calma, calma. – ele cantarolou e percebi que estava chorando, o meu corpo tremendo.

\- Ele me achou... ele me achou... – chorei e senti os seus lábios em minha testa.

\- Eu sei doçura, mas ele nunca mais vai tocar em você. – me agarrei a sua camisa com mais força.

O medo me fazendo desesperada.

\- Edward.

\- Calma, calma.

Ofeguei, chorei, me agarrei a ele e ele só me abraçou.

Quando senti que não podia mais chorar, que o meu coração não batia a ponto de doer, eu me afastei dele, ele sorriu fracamente limpando o meu rosto com a sua camisa.

\- Você esta horrível doçura. – ri fracamente e ele sorriu.

\- Eu...

\- Hey, está tudo bem. – assenti e deitei a cabeça em seu peito, ele afagou os meus cabelos com calma. – Eu estou aqui. Estou bem aqui.

Ele continuou sussurrando, enquanto os seus dedos corriam por meu cabelo, às vezes limpando uma lágrima teimosa, às vezes beijando a minha testa, me confortando. Meu demônio estava me confortando.

Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, poderia ter sido por várias horas, ou mais que cinco minutos, contudo ele estava ali.

Era tudo o que importava.

\- Amor, você não quer tomar um banho?

\- Estou tão ruim assim? – ele riu e beliscou as minhas costelas me fazendo saltar um pouco.

\- Não doçura, mas Emmett chegará logo e sei que não quer ser vista assim.

\- Emmett?

\- Sim, ele deve estar chegando.

\- Por que ele vem?

\- Para decidirmos quando vamos para Las Vegas.

Isso me fez acordar e o empurrei um pouco.

\- Como?

\- Escute doçura... – neguei o empurrando mais.

\- Eu não vou. Não vou.

\- Nós vamos.

\- Edward... – neguei e ele grunhiu.

\- Sim, você vai... E vai fechar aquela porta.

\- Mas Edward...

\- Não Bella, você vai fechar aquela maldita porta.

\- Não. Não vou. Não vou te perder. – ele respirou fundo.

\- Eu não vou te perder Bella. Hoje... hoje foi por pouco.

\- Como me achou?

\- Alice estava mantendo um olho em você. Ela me ligou quando o viu a jogando no carro e depois... – o vi apertando os punhos... os peguei os beijando, ele respirou fundo e me olhou.

Seus olhos cintilando para o vermelho.

\- Edward?

\- Estou bem. Hoje foi por pouco Bella. Eu não vou te perder.

\- Mas... mas se eu fechar, você vai embora.

\- Ainda é melhor. Não posso deixar você a mercê desses monstros.

\- Edward, não me faz fazer isso.

\- Você vai Isabella. – ele gritou e neguei o empurrando.

\- Não vou. Você não pode me obrigar. – gritei o empurrando mais e corri para fora do quarto.

Cheguei ao meu quarto e sentei-me contra a porta.

Ele não podia me obrigar.

Eu não iria.

Não iria...

Fiquei repetindo para mim mesmo, uma vez atrás da outra, até o sono me dominar.

Abri os olhos de repente dando de cara com Edward, ele sorriu.

\- Bom dia, teimosa. - olhei em volta meio perdida, reconheci o quarto dele, ele deve ter me trazido, o que agradeci, pois ia ter uma terrível dor nas costas mais tarde.

\- Oi. – lamuriei, ele sorriu e me puxou para nos deitar coladinhos. Eu sorri enterrando a cabeça em seu peito, ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

Ficamos abraçados pelo que pareceu horas, dias, meses, para sempre, eu não sabia dizer, só que nunca mais queria soltá-lo, as palavras eu te amo coçaram para sair, em todo esse tempo ainda não tinha dito, embora fosse meio óbvio. Ele já devia saber, claro, pois cada vez que eu o olhava, tocava ou beijava, estava lá, ainda assim, eu queria dizer as palavras.

Queria que ele entendesse como ele era importante para mim.

Tudo para mim.

-Devíamos fechar a porta. - as palavras morreram na minha garganta.

\- Edward. - me afastei dele para olhá-lo ele não podia estar falando sério. Ontem achei que era um pesadelo, Phill e Edward, mas ele realmente queria fazer isso?

O olhei mais uma vez, tentando ver além dele, querendo ver além dele.

Mas ele parecia muito sério. Afastei-me mais, ele esticou a mão para mim e lhe dei um tapa.

-Doçura…

\- Não. Não nada de doçura, nem amor, nem nada. Você realmente acha que eu vou fechar a porta quando… quando…

Rapidamente ele se aproximou de mim segurando o meu rosto entre as mãos.

-Amor escuta, eu não quero isso, mas sabe como foi aterrorizante. Eu pensei…

\- Mas eu estou bem.

\- Caramba Bella ele teria te matado. Talvez pior. - estremeci entendendo muito bem.

Phil não teria me matado logo de cara, ela me torturaria, depois me machucaria e quem sabe mais o lá o que.

Eu podia ver nos olhos dele.

Não seria bonito.

-Mas você me salvou. Você sempre me salva.

\- Não fui eu. Foi Alice.

\- Isso é detalhe.

\- Não. Isso é fato, foi por muito pouco.

Merda.

Neguei.

Que se danasse!

O empurrei.

-Não. Eu não vou te matar.

Saí da cama correndo para fora do quarto.

Assim que estava fora pensei em sair, mas estava com medo, então só fui para o meu próprio quarto e pro banheiro.

Entrei na banheira abraçando os meus joelhos contra o meu peito, enterrando o rosto neles e deixando tudo sair.

Eu não acredito que ele quer…

Que eu…

Como ele pode me pedir isso.

Senti a sua presença antes que ele falasse algo, ele entrou na banheira ficando de frente para mim.

Eu não iria olhar pra ele. Ele não ia me convencer.

Não ia.

-Sabe a primeira vez que te salvei foi coincidência. Realmente só estava no lugar certo na hora certa.

Finalmente o olhei, ele sorriu um pouco e esticou a mão para mim, peguei-a imediatamente, ele a levou ao seu rosto.

-A segunda vez não foi. Eu estava te seguindo.

\- Edward! - ele me deu o seu sorriso malicioso e piscou.

\- Não sei o porquê de estar surpresa, doçura. - abri a boca, mas em seguida fechei.

Ele tinha razão, eu fiquei tão feliz por ele ter me salvado de novo, que eu fingi não perceber que havia sido muito estranho ele me achar de novamente.

-Continue... - pedi e ele riu.

\- Certo. Enfim depois que te salvei na primeira vez, eu fiquei muito curioso. Sempre gostei de irritar a menina bonita da lanchonete, mas confesso que nunca parei para olhar pra você. E quando olhei... você não era comum.

\- Como assim.

\- Depois que te salvei, eu realmente a olhei e percebi o cheiro.

\- Cheiro?

\- Sim, você tem um cheiro muito apetitoso, amor. - senti as minhas bochechas esquentando e ele riu. - Muito apetitoso...

\- Edward!

\- Dessa vez eu não estou falando de coisas divertidas. - sorriu, mas não alcançou os seus olhos.

E entendi, eu tinha um cheiro apetitoso para demônios.

-Eu… - ele levou as minhas mãos aos lábios, não me deixando continuar e voltou a falar.

\- Então depois de deixar você em casa aquela noite, eu pensei em ir embora, mas estava curioso, então a segui e mais uma vez você atraiu um monstro. E eu fiquei mais curioso.

\- E isso é tudo o que você sente por mim? Curiosidade?

\- No começo sim. Depois foi atração, bem sempre teve a atração, mas não foi o meu motivo inicial para deixar você ficar comigo.

\- Em… em algum momento você quis me machucar?

\- Lógico que não doçura. Eu sei que seu cheiro é apetitoso, mas eu não sou um demônio jovem, eu tenho autocontrole.

\- Os outros não têm?

\- A maioria ou não tem, ou não tá nem aí. Para eles, você é só uma humana insignificante.

\- Nossa! - ele riu e beijou os meus dedos.

\- Demônios são idiotas, amor. Mas enfim, logo a minha curiosidade passou a ser mais e eu só queria estar com você. Eu acreditava que podia te defender, então para mim era o suficiente. Nós divertiríamos um pouco e quando cansasse cada um seguiria o seu caminho. Claro que tudo mudou quando Emmett disse quem você era.

\- Por que mudou?

\- Vamos amor, você sabe que mudou. Você é a escolhida. Você ia me banir da terra. Eu fiquei meio chateado, mas eu não podia colocar a culpa em você. Preferi colocar em Emmett. - Ri e ele me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Vem cá doçura.

Deixei-o me abraçar e só fiquei ali curtindo o seu abraço, o seu calor, tentando me esquecer de tudo e todos.

Mas ele não queria que eu esquecesse, pois voltou a falar.

-Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu não queria ser banido, eu não queria que você se machucasse... Eu sabia que no momento que nos separássemos outro demônio, vampiro ou o que fosse, viria atrás de você. Eles não poderiam resistir. Então resolvi aproveitar o nosso tempo juntos e quando fosse a hora ir embora.

\- Por que mudou de ideia?

\- Não é óbvio?

Sorri, pois era.

Nós nos amávamos.

Mas nesse momento, em que talvez tivéssemos que nos separar para sempre, nenhum de nós ousaria dizer.

Sabíamos, sentíamos, mas falar doeria mais do que respirar.

-É. Mas agora você quer ir?

\- Querer eu não quero, doçura. Mas o que é uma eternidade no inferno comparado a ver você morrer.

\- Edward…

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Eu já tô acostumado com aquele lugar, vai ser bom rever uns amigos, alguns inimigos, peguetes… - dei um soco nele que riu.

\- Sério Edward?

\- O quê? Você quer que eu fique a eternidade na seca.

\- Sim.

\- E você vai ficar?

\- Claro. - ele me olhou duvidoso e empinei o queixo, mas ele bufou.

\- Não, não vai.

\- Edward!

\- Enfim tirando o que vamos fazer depois, o certo é que vamos fechar a porta.

\- Mas…

\- Não Bella. Nós vamos, eu não posso… por favor, não me faz ver você morrer.

\- Mas eventualmente eu vou morrer de velha.

\- Sim. Mas não porque a mesma coisa que eu sou te matou. Não de novo.

Abri e fechei a boca.

Como ele queria que eu fizesse aquilo?

E como eu poderia não fazer, depois do que ele me disse, do que ele me pedira?

Vendo que eu ainda estava relutante, ele se levantou esticando a mão para mim, como sempre a peguei sem hesitar e ele sorriu.

-Vem, vamos pra cama, aqui é muito frio.

\- Edward…

\- Mais tarde amor. Agora eu quero só te abraçar, ok?

Assenti e o segui.

Em vez de ficarmos no meu quarto, voltamos para o dele.

Ele me levou para a sua cama, me despindo, antes que eu deitasse, em seguida se livrou das suas roupas e veio para cima de mim.

-Achei que só queria me abraçar.

\- E não estou abraçando?

\- Precisava ser nus?

\- Era necessário ser nu. - ri e ele sorriu afastando o meu cabelo, seus lábios roçando levemente no meu, uma, duas vezes, até ele me beijar de verdade.

Urgente, necessitado, desesperado.

Assim foi o seu beijo, assim como o seu toque. Suas mãos pareciam estar em toda parte, me acendendo, fazendo o meu corpo queimar como um incêndio.

Quando a sua boca se afastou da minha, o encarei ofegante, Edward lambeu os lábios antes de voltar para mim.

Mas dessa vez os seus beijos eram em minha pele, lambendo, chupando, mordiscando cada parte que ele podia.

Sempre descendo e descendo, até chegar às minhas pernas que ele afastou enterrando o rosto entre elas em seguida.

Gritei quando ele me lambeu, sua língua urgente, tirando o meu fôlego, logo os seus dedos o acompanharam, entre lambidas e toques, eu vim com força.

Mas antes que eu tomasse fôlego, Edward voltou para mim, beijando os meus lábios, me fazendo sentir o gosto do meu prazer, gemi em sua boca e mais uma vez o seu beijo era urgente e necessitado.

O senti agarrando a minha coxa e mal registrei o que estava acontecendo, até o sentir deslizando para dentro de mim.

Gritei no meio do beijo, agarrando os seus ombros, perdida no prazer.

-Oh meu… - gemi quando a sua boca deixou a minha, indo diretamente para o meu pescoço, os seus lábios provocando a minha pele.

Mordiscando, chupando, lambendo, me fazendo ficar perdida no prazer da sua boca e do seu pau.

-Não sei qual amo mais, o gosto da sua pele ou da sua buceta. - ele grunhiu no meu ouvido, antes de morder o lóbulo.

Só gemi perdida no prazer, cravando as minhas unhas em suas costas, enquanto as suas investidas ficavam mais e mais urgentes, batendo em um ponto que me fazia querer gritar.

-Edward…

\- Fala amor.

\- Estou…

\- Eu sei. - ele sorriu e levou a mão entre nós provocando o meu clitóris.

Com um grito eu vim forte, meu corpo tremendo da onda de prazer que me percorreu.

Edward me beijou, engolindo o meu gemido, as suas estocadas mais fortes, mais descontroladas e quando ele veio caiu em cima de mim molemente.

Sorrindo, o abracei respirando com um pouco de dificuldade, mas nenhum pouco incomodada.

Ali era onde ele deveria sempre estar.

Mas como eu podia fazer aquilo?

Edward tinha razão.

Não podíamos viver assim.

Mas perdê-lo não ia acontecer também.

Então como…

-Alice... - falei um pouco alto, me levantado e erguendo Edward comigo.

\- Como?

\- Alice. - sorri e ele pareceu pensar.

\- Não sei amor. Ela até que é jeitosinha, mas não sei se quero te dividir.

\- Eca, seu tarado. Não é isso.

\- O que é então?

\- Vamos pedir ajuda pra Alice. Ela é uma bruxa, ela pode ter um jeito.

\- Huh Alice, hein?

Sorri e ele parecia meio duvidoso, mas eu sabia, ela teria uma resposta.

**Eu nunca iria desistir de Edward.**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaa povoo pervoo**

**demorei, mas postei**

**semana passada foi meio doido, tinha visita em casa, e a nossa beta ficou doente**

**Por isso atrasei as postagens ok**

**mas vamos tentar evitar no futuro :p**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo e comentem muitãoooo**

**nos vemos no proximo capitulo ;)**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Terceiro Capítulo**

**Seria triste partir, mas era o certo! Quem diria que eu faria a coisa certa um dia, bizarro!**

* * *

Olhei para Alice insistentemente, ela tomava a sua bebida calmamente, com certeza fingindo que eu não estava quase em cima dela.

Ela só havia chegado há apenas cinco minutos.

Depois que decidi que ela pudesse nos ajudar, fiz Edward ligar imediatamente para ela. Vi que ele não estava levando muita fé, mas eu só sabia que ela poderia.

Afinal ela era uma bruxa, não era?

Aquilo tinha que significar algo.

\- Então Bella, estou com a leve impressão de que você quer algo?

\- Você percebeu isso por causa dos seus poderes de bruxa?

\- Doçura, eu acho que ela sabe porque se você ficar mais perto, ela vai querer aquele ménage. – ele piscou e me afastei um pouco, sorrindo sem graça.

\- Desculpa.

\- Tudo bem... Fico lisonjeada que pense em mim, mas eu não curto demônios.

\- Não. Credo! Eu quero falar com você sobre outra coisa. – olhei feio para Edward, mas ele só sorriu erguendo o seu copo com uma piscadela.

\- Que seria?

\- Primeiro, eu queria agradecer pelo outro dia.

\- Ah isso. Não foi nada, Emmett temia que pudesse acontecer. Então me pediu para manter um olho em você.

Olhei para Edward mais uma vez e ele me deu um sorriso apertado.

\- Certo. Obrigada de qualquer modo, Phil é...

\- Um demônio muito antigo e perigoso. Ele é do mesmo nível de Edward.

\- Alice, Alice, isso não é importante agora. – falou Edward vindo se sentar conosco, enquanto dava um olhar irritado a ela.

\- Nível?

\- Sim, tão poderoso quanto ele. Ainda assim, o deixou escapar?

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse, em plena luz do dia e com a minha doçura desmaiada? – falou irritado, ela bufou.

\- Já é a segunda vez que ele escapa de você.

\- Eu sei. Mas acredite, não haverá uma terceira.

Céus, eles falavam como... ele viria de novo?

Olhei preocupada para Edward, mas ele só me puxou para mais perto dele.

\- Assim que fecharmos a porta, tudo ficará bem, doçura. – agarrei a sua mão dando um forte apertão e me voltei para Alice.

\- Quer saber, eu não ligo pra nada disso. Eu só quero a sua ajuda em uma coisa.

\- Que seria?

\- Um modo de proteger Edward.

\- Protegê-lo?

\- Sim, eu não vou fechar a porta sabendo que ele pode ser sugado para lá, pra sempre.

\- Ah isso. Era o que ia te contar aquele dia, mas ele não deixou. E você mesmo acabou contando para ela?

\- Acabou assim. Eu queria ser todo altruísta e essas merdas, mas me bateu um egoísmo básico e quis ficar com a minha doçura.

\- E o que mudou?

\- Eu não vou a deixar morrer.

\- Você pode protegê-la.

\- Sim, eu a protegi muito bem ontem. – ela suspirou.

\- Então o que exatamente vocês querem de mim?

\- Um modo, sei lá, um feitiço que esconda Edward, para que quando os demônios forem sugados, ele não vá.

\- Não sei se existe tal coisa.

\- Mas podia tentar, né? – ela olhou de mim para Edward, em seguida sorriu.

\- Claro, eu posso tentar, mas não sei se adiantaria alguma coisa. Quando vocês pretendem ir?

\- Hoje. – Edward se levantou e fiz o mesmo.

\- Não, eu... precisamos de tempo.

\- Ela trabalha enquanto pegamos a estrada.

\- Mas...

\- Isabella, nós vamos hoje! – grunhi, ele raramente me chamava pelo meu nome, mas eu não iria vacilar.

Aquilo era mais importante.

\- Não!

\- Isabella!

\- Eu disse não, caramba. Vamos daqui a dois dias.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque sim. – o ignorando, me voltei para Alice. – Por favor, você tem dois dias, nos ajude, por favor.

\- Ok, eu tentarei.

Ela se levantou também e com um aceno de cabeça desapareceu.

Uau!

\- Exibida. Podia ter usado a porta. – olhei irritada para Edward. – Que foi?

\- Por que quer ir logo?

\- Quanto mais tempo a porta ficar aberta, mais perigo você corre.

\- Edward, eu entendo que isso é importante e eu não quero viver com medo, mas entenda também, você foi à primeira coisa boa que aconteceu comigo em muito tempo. Eu não quero te perder.

Suspirando, ele me puxou para os seus braços.

\- Nisso que dá ser tão bom de cama. – ri e o belisquei nas costelas, ele só me abraçou mais apertado.

\- Para, seu besta.

\- Ok, ok, dois dias. Vou avisar o anjo idiota. – ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Ele ficou sabendo?

\- Sim. Queria te levar para um lugar seguro. Como se aqui não fosse.

\- Aqui é?

\- É claro, o condomínio não é barato, tem que ser muito seguro. – ri, eu esperava que ele fosse dizer que tinha alguma magia que escondia em seu apartamento, mas Edward sempre falava as coisas mais aleatórias.

\- Ah, então deve ser super seguro. – ele sorriu e se inclinou beijando levemente os meus lábios.

\- Enfim, vou ligar para ele, em seguida sou todo seu. – me deu mais um beijo, depois outro e outro, então passou a beijar todo o meu rosto, me fazendo rir.

Quando se afastou, deu uma piscada e foi se sentar agarrando o seu celular, o deixei falar com Emmett e fui comer alguma coisa.

Assim que cheguei à cozinha, me sentei em uma cadeira enterrando o rosto entre as mãos.

Tudo iria dar certo.

Alice ia dar um jeito.

Ela tinha que dar.

-Sabe o que precisamos? - o olhei confusa e ele me puxou da cadeira.

\- O quê?

\- Sair.

\- Pra onde?

\- Qualquer lugar. - só assenti e entrelacei os nossos dedos.

\- Tudo bem.

Sorrindo, ele começou a me puxar para o elevador, só o segui, feliz por sair de casa.

Acho que realmente precisava daquilo.

Tirar a minha mente de tudo.

Era tão estranho como ele sempre parecia saber o que eu queria ou precisava.

Chegamos à garagem e já ia em direção a moto, mas ele agarrou a minha mão, me puxando contra o seu corpo.

-Que foi?

\- Vamos passear de um jeito diferente hoje.

\- Ok.

Ele andou mais um pouco e parou em frente de um bonito, porém chamativo carro vermelho, que tinha a parte de cima branca.

-É seu?

\- É claro.

Ele destravou o carro abrindo a porta para mim, entrei e ele fechou a porta antes de ir para o seu lugar e assim que se sentou acionou um botão e a capota começou a abaixar.

Ri, era realmente um carro chamativo e muito ele.

Ele abriu o porta luvas e tirou um par de óculos de sol, me deu um e colocou o outro.

-Pronta doçura?

\- Claro.

Sorrindo ele ligou o carro dando partida, só sorri me ajeitando melhor no carro, onde quer que fossemos sabia que ele cuidaria de mim.

[•••]

Sorri quando uma onda molhou as minhas pernas, olhei para Edward que estava logo atrás de mim.

Ele correu em minha direção me abraçando por trás.

-Se divertindo?

\- Sim. Eu nunca vim à praia, antes. - ele bufou contra o meu pescoço, antes de beijar a minha pele.

\- Como pode isso? - dei de ombros enquanto chutava uma pequena onda.

\- Eu nunca tive tempo. - foi só o que falei, mas ambos sabíamos que eu não tinha tempo, pois estava sempre fugindo.

Mas não queríamos tocar naquele assunto.

Agora era um momento nosso, quando voltássemos encararíamos os problemas. Mas naquele momento, não havia problemas.

Só nós.

-Então você nunca fez sexo na praia?

\- Edward se esqueceu que eu era virgem. - grunhi e ele riu mordendo o meu ombro.

\- Ah é. Você tá tão safada ultimamente que me esqueci desse detalhe.

\- Eu não.

\- Pior que tá doçura. Mas não precisa parar, eu gosto do seu lado tarada.

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele só me abraçou mais forte.

-Enfim, mesmo você nunca tenha feito sexo na praia, já vou avisando pra você não me atentar, porque não vamos fazer, hein?

\- Ok. Vou tentar conter o meu desejo desesperado por você. - falei, tentando conter o meu sarcasmo, contudo ou ele não entendeu ou preferiu ignorar.

\- Bom mesmo. Fazer sexo na praia é horrível. Deve fazer mais de um século fiz e eu ainda acho areia no meu pau.

\- Aí meu Deus. - ri alto e ele bufou.

\- Você está rindo de mim?

\- Como não quer que eu ria, depois dessa informação desnecessária. Que devo dizer?

\- Ah doçura você está pedindo por isso.

\- O que… - antes que eu falasse, ele me ergueu em seus braços, guinchei agarrando o seu pescoço.

\- Hora de lhe ensinar uma valiosa lição. - ele sorriu maliciosamente.

\- Não se atreva… - mal terminei de falar, ele correu em direção ao mar.

Gritei quando ele me jogou na água, mal me levantei, já cuspindo a água salgada e o vi rindo, joguei um monte de água nele, mas ele só sorriu mais e passou a jogar água em mim também.

Brincamos um pouco, quando cansamos, ele pegou a minha mão e me levou de volta para a areia.

-Vamos pro carro, devo ter algo lá pra você se secar.

\- Ok.

Mal chegamos à parte seca da areia, soltei sua mão pulando em suas costas, ele somente me ajeitou e voltou a andar.

Beijei a sua bochecha, depois encostando a minha na sua.

-Obrigada.

\- Bem, eu fiz uma pesquisa e namorados fazem isso.

\- Você pesquisou? Onde? - ri, me apaixonando mais e mais por ele.

\- Amor, não sei se sabe, mas existe um site muito útil chamado Google.

\- Que fofo, você entrou no Google por mim?

\- Está vendo como você dá trabalho, doçura. Espero ser recompensado por isso.

\- O que você tem em mente?

\- Vou deixar a seu critério. Mas lembre-se que eu sou um grande fã de açúcar.

Ri o abraçando mais.

-Vou me lembrar disso.

Ele andou mais um pouco, ao chegarmos ao carro que estava estacionado próximo, ele me sentou sobre o capô, foi até o porta malas e voltou com uma toalha e um cobertor, me enrolou com a coberta e passou a secar o meu cabelo.

Fiquei o fitando enquanto ele cuidava de mim.

O que íamos fazer?

Não podíamos viver assim.

Mas eu tinha que fechar a porta e bani-lo para sempre.

Por que Deus me odiava tanto?

Tirou os meus pais, me fez ser uma isca viva de monstros e quando eu finalmente achei alguém que se importasse comigo, talvez até me amasse, ele o tiraria de mim também.

Senti uma lágrima escorrendo, mas Edward passou a toalha secando-a, não sabia se ele só estava secando o meu rosto, ou fingindo que não a viu, no entanto aquilo só me fez querer chorar mais.

O que eu iria fazer?

Senti um beliscão nas minhas costelas e ri fraquinho, ele piscou para mim e passou a secar o seu cabelo.

Merda.

Engoli o choro e sorri.

Ali estava Edward, o único que seria banido e estava bem com aquilo. Estava brincando, me fazendo sorrir, sempre me fazendo sorrir.

Por que ele me amava a ponto de por a minha felicidade na frente da dele?

-Que foi? - falou olhando desconfiado para o meu sorriso e ri.

Hora de ser forte Isabella.

Eu ia fazer aquela merda, eu ia fechar aquela maldita porta, mesmo que eu odiasse aquilo eu ia. Em seguida eu daria um jeito de ir atrás dele.

Aquele pensamento me fez sorrir mais.

Eu não ia desistir dele.

\- Estou feliz que tenho um namorado tão sexy.

\- Ah, esse é um motivo pra ser feliz mesmo. Vai ser difícil achar outro como eu.

Ri e o puxei para perto o abraçando com as minhas pernas e joguei os meus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

-Sei que vai. Mas eu podia achar um anjo sexy. - ele me olhou indignado.

\- Eu proíbo!

\- Como é?

\- Amor, com tanto homem bom por aí você quer um anjo? Nada a ver.

\- Os anjos não são legais?

\- Não. São chatos, irritantes, certinhos... – ele estremeceu, sorri e beijei a sua mandíbula sexy.

\- Sabe, eu podia não sair com ninguém, daí você também não sairia com ninguém lá em baixo.

\- Eu vou te apresentar uns anjos simpáticos. – belisquei a sua bunda e ele riu se afastando.

Terminamos de nós secar e voltamos para o carro, ele dirigiu um tempo pela lateral da praia e ficamos observando o mar, as pessoas passando, até o sol se pôr.

Ele dirigiu até ficar escuro, em seguida foi para um hotel.

\- Vamos passar a noite aqui, amanhã a tarde voltaremos para a cidade.

\- Ok.

Ele escolheu um dos hotéis perto da praia, estacionou o carro e saímos.

Jogando o seu braço em cima dos meus ombros, ele me levou para a recepção, pediu um quarto só pela noite, depois de pagar e pegar as chaves, fomos para as escadas.

Era um hotel pequeno e não tinha elevador.

Felizmente estávamos no segundo andar, então chegamos rapidamente, ele abriu a porta e fui diretamente para o banheiro, tirei as minhas roupas ainda um pouco úmidas e as pendurei na porta mesmo, Edward veio logo em seguida e ficou me olhando.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Não trouxemos roupas, as estou deixando secar ou não teremos o que usar amanhã. Vamos, tire as suas. – ele tocou em seu peito.

\- Amor, isso foi tudo parte do seu plano diabólico para me ter nu?

\- Sim Edward, eu diabolicamente o manipulei para que me trouxesse a praia e me jogasse no mar.

\- Sua mente é de outro mundo, amor. Mas já que você fez todo esse esforço, eu vou seguir com seu plano.

Ri enquanto o via rapidamente tirando as roupas, em seguida correndo para mim, me empurrando para dentro do chuveiro, entre risadas e beijos entramos no pequeno boxe.

Ele ligou a água e nós lavamos, mas como o espaço era muito pequeno e apertado, só tomamos banho mesmo.

Ao sairmos, agarramos um par de toalhas, enrolei em volta do corpo e peguei as suas roupas as colocando pelo banheiro para secar, ao entrar no quarto, o vi deitado sobre a cama nu, já me encarando maliciosamente.

\- Pronto amor, estou aqui para ser abusado.

Rindo, fui para a cama, deixando a minha toalha cair no caminho.

Edward gemeu e rapidamente me agarrou ficando sobre mim.

\- Vou ganhar o meu açúcar agora?

Toquei o seu rosto afastando o seu cabelo, eu te amo, pensei e o puxei para mim, os seus lábios tocaram os meus, gentilmente primeiro, em seguida urgentes.

Ele devorou a minha boca, como se fosse o nosso último beijo da vida, podia não ser hoje, mas em breve seria... Então eu iria fazer de tudo para todos os momentos que ainda tivéssemos fossem especiais e felizes. Assim como ele queria.

Quando ele afastou a boca da minha, o encarei ofegante.

\- Tudo bem, amor?

\- Tudo ótimo. – tomei um fôlego e o puxei para mais um beijo.

Suas mãos deslizaram por meu corpo, fazendo a minha pele queimar onde ele tocava, quando ele acariciou a minha entrada, eu já estava mais do que pronta. Ainda assim, ele me provocou, enfiando dois dedos dentro de mim, arfei afastando a boca da dele.

Seus lábios desceram por meu pescoço lambendo a minha pele.

Mordiscando.

\- Por favor, Edward...

\- Diga doçura...

\- Me fode. Estou tão...

\- Eu sei. Você está tão molhada.

Gemi sentindo o meu orgasmo cada vez mais próximo, de repente as suas mãos se afastaram e senti o seu pau roçando a minha entrada, gemi mais alto, ele abaixou a cabeça até os meus seios e lambeu o meu mamilo, meu centro pulsou.

\- Edward...

\- Não seja impaciente doçura.

Grunhi arranhando as suas costas, querendo mais que nunca senti-lo dentro de mim.

De repente, a sua boca estava na minha, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me penetrava, eu vim forte, a sua boca engolindo os meus gemidos. Mal deu tempo de eu me recuperar, já passou a me fuder.

Seu pau entrando e saindo da minha buceta sensível, o que me fez ficar na borda de mais um orgasmo, estava sem fôlego quando ele afastou a boca da minha, indo mais uma vez para os meus seios.

Porém dessa vez, fazendo bem mais que só beijar, chupando, mordendo, provocando, ao mesmo tempo em que o seu pau era implacável na minha buceta.

Vim com força uma segunda vez, perdida no prazer, o senti vir também, mas estava muito perdida no meu prazer para entender o que acontecia a minha volta.

Seu rosto se enterrou contra os meus seios e sorri acariciando o seu cabelo.

Eu podia ficar assim para sempre.

Eu te amo.

Pensei mais uma vez.

Mas só pensei, eu nunca poderia dizer aquilo se eu o estava realmente mandando embora.

Senti os seus lábios se movendo sob a minha pele.

\- O quê? – murmurei e ele me olhou com um grande sorriso.

\- Pronta pra segunda rodada?

Rimos e ele veio me beijar, eu só o beijei de volta.

Com uma decisão cada vez mais certa em meu coração.

Eu iria fazer o que todos queriam.

Eu iria fechar a porta.

**E em seguida eu iria dar um jeito de ir atrás dele.**

* * *

**N/a: olaaaaa povo pervooo**

**Adorando os comentários**

**Finalmente consegui postar no dia certo \o/**

**Espero que gostem e comentem muitooo**


	15. Chapter 14

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Quarto Capítulo**

**Quem diria que eu ia me preocupar tanto em fazer memorias, mas aqui estou eu.**

* * *

Entramos em casa e fui direto para o banheiro, eu precisava de um banho urgente.

Foi até divertido toda àquela viagem para a praia e mesmo não tendo sexo na areia, ainda parecia que tinha areia em todo lugar. Desagradável.

Mal entrei no chuveiro, senti os braços de Edward em volta de mim e ri.

-Tem que tirar a areia, também?

\- Inferno, sim. Lembre-me de não ir à praia tão cedo.

Mordi a língua, para não dizer que ele nunca mais iria à praia a não ser que desistissem daquela idéia ridícula, mas não queria estragar o seu humor e eu tinha feito uma promessa para mim mesma, eu iria só seguir o que todos queriam e fingir que não estava mandando, talvez para sempre, o amor da minha vida embora.

Então só sorri e puxei as suas mãos para cima as beijando.

-Ok. Ainda assim foi divertido.

\- Ok, eu volto na praia. Você quer o sexo na areia afinal? - rindo me virei para ele, abraçando o seu pescoço.

\- Definitivamente não. Mas sexo no chuveiro, eu estou disposta.

\- Ah doçura é um dia feliz quando eu vejo que você se tornou tão pervertida quanto eu.

\- Ninguém é pervertido como você.

\- Verdade!

Trocamos alguns beijos enquanto a água caia sobre nós, logo os beijos passaram a ser urgentes, assim como as mãos que antes estavam na minha cintura, agora agarravam a minha bunda com vontade, ri contra a sua boca e ele quebrou o beijo sorrindo.

O encarei ofegante e ele sorriu mais, indo beijar o meu queixo, os seus lábios descendo e descendo... Ele chupou a minha garganta onde a água se acumulou e gemi agarrando os seus cabelos.

Uma das suas mãos largou a minha bunda, indo para a minha entrada, gemi em abandono, o meu corpo tremendo contra o seu.

Minhas mãos deslizaram por suas costas, arranhando levemente a sua pele, os seus lábios finalmente chegaram aos meus seios, a sua boca ávida fazendo as minhas pernas tremerem.

-Edward… - grunhi e ele gemeu contra o meu peito.

Meu centro pulsava e eu sabia que estava cada vez mais próxima, ele podia sentir também, afinal a sua boca e dedos estavam cada vez mais urgentes.

De repente tudo parou e o olhei irritada, ele sorriu e me virou agarrando os meus quadris.

-Apoie as mãos na parede, doçura.

\- Oh meu… - gemi, inconscientemente empinando em sua direção, ele riu acariciando a minha bunda, podia sentir o seu pênis entre as minhas coxas.

Céus, quanto mais ele ia me torturar?

Ele se esfregou contra mim, só provocando, me atiçando, mais e mais, eu estava tremendo, a minha buceta pulsando.

-Edward, pare de me provocar… - grunhi e ele se inclinou para morder o meu ombro.

\- Mas essa é a parte divertida, amor.

\- Não tô achando divertido. - esfreguei as coxas e ele gemeu, afinal o seu pau estava entre elas, isso me fez sorrir.

\- Foda-se… - ele meio que riu, meio gemeu.

\- Vamos Edward, por favor… - ele beijou atrás da minha orelha.

\- Tão ansiosa.

\- Edward... – grunhi dessa vez, ele riu apertando a minha bunda e já ia reclamar mais uma vez, contudo rapidamente ele estava em mim.

Arfei pressionando com força as mãos contra a parede, o senti rir contra a minha pele, o seu pau começou a se mover rapidamente, fazendo ambos gemerem, as suas investidas urgentes, o meu corpo todo pulsando por ele.

Pelo que ele fazia comigo.

Não demorou muito para estarmos gritando os nossos orgasmos, perdidos no prazer. Ele me virou para ele me puxando para debaixo da água enquanto me beijava com calma, os seus braços me rodeando, me deixando zonza dos seus beijos e toques.

Mais tarde, no quarto, vi Edward agarrar uma mochila, eu ainda secava o meu cabelo e ele usava somente calças jeans.

Eu estava babando em seu peito e barriga sexy, apreciando como a sua bunda ficava muito bem em seus jeans, mas as suas ações me distraíram.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- As malas.

\- Oh... – ele me olhou e rapidamente abaixei os olhos, o evitando. – Já?

\- Claro, quanto mais rápido fecharmos essa maldita porta, mais rápido você ficará segura.

\- Certo, mas... uh e Alice?

\- Alice? O que tem?

\- Ela ainda nem veio nos dar uma resposta. Podíamos... sei lá, esperar? – ele bufou.

\- Isso é inútil, Bella. – resmungou e assenti ainda meio perdida.

Mas voltei a me lembrar da minha promessa, eu não ia vacilar. Eu fingi que estava tudo bem, depois que eu fechasse aquela maldita porta eu daria um jeito. Eu tinha que dar.

\- Não se esqueça de levar protetor solar. – murmurei por fim e ele assentiu.

\- Bem lembrado. – ele sorriu e foi em busca do protetor solar e engoli a minha vontade de chorar.

Não era a hora Bella.

Você vai conseguir agüentar.

Ele voltou para o quarto jogando o protetor na mochila, além da minha escova de dente.

\- Sabe, tive uma ideia incrível.

\- Qual?

\- Vamos visitar alguns pontos turísticos e atrasar a nossa chegada em uns dias, assim Emmett vai ficar muito irritado.

\- Parece divertido.

\- Sim, irritar Emmett é sempre divertido.

Acabei por rir. Ao terminar o meu cabelo, fui até ele o abraçando pela cintura.

\- Então o que mais você vai levar?

\- Roupas, uma coisa ali, outra aqui.

\- Entendo. Uh...

\- Que foi?

\- Nada. Mas parece só que estamos tirando umas férias. – murmurei e ele me abraçou de volta se inclinando para me dar um beijo rápido.

Quando se afastou, acariciou o meu rosto delicadamente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo a colocando atrás da minha orelha.

\- Doçura... – ele começou, mas a campainha tocou e ambos suspiramos. – Deve ser Emmett. – torci o nariz e ele sorriu.

\- Termine aí as suas malas, eu vou atender.

\- Certo, quer que eu separe as suas coisas?

\- Claro, por que não?

\- Algo que você queira em especial?

\- Não, qualquer coisa. Tanto faz.

\- Ok.

Suspirando fui para a sala, liberei a entrada e ao ver Emmett dei apenas um _oi_ seco. Rosalie entrou logo atrás dele.

\- Olá doçura. – piscou pra mim e acabei por rir, mas o meu sorriso morreu, ela também iria embora.

\- Uh, oi. – ela rolou os olhos e foi se sentar no sofá.

\- Não esquenta a sua linda cabecinha Bella, vai ser divertido. – bufei e me sentei ao seu lado.

\- Mandar o meu namorado para o inferno não parece divertido. – ela sorriu mais.

\- Pense pelo lado bom.

\- Tem lado bom?

\- Claro.

\- Qual?

\- Vai ter a oportunidade de conhecer muitos anjos_ sexies_ depois disso. – torci o nariz.

\- Não quero conhecer um anjo.

\- Não sabe o que tá perdendo.

\- Rosie, ao contrário de você, minha doçura gosta de caras maus. – Edward falou entrando na sala e indo para o seu bar, lá pegou uma bebida para si e outra para Rosie.

Em seguida sentou no braço do sofá ao meu lado.

\- Não sabe o que está perdendo. – ela repetiu dessa vez olhando sonhadoramente para Emmett que bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Então, quando vamos? – foi à única coisa que disse e só suspirei olhando para Edward.

\- Quando quiserem. Está tudo pronto!

\- Agora? – ele se levantou, Edward e Rosie viraram os seus copos de uma só vez, se levantando em seguida.

\- Vamos.

\- Doçura. – os dois me olharam e forcei um sorriso me levantando também.

Era isso, não tinha mais volta.

Íamos mesmo fazer isso.

Edward esticou a mão para mim e mesmo com o meu coração doendo, eu segurei a sua mão, enquanto o seguia.

\- Sim, vamos. – sussurrei enquanto era levada para fora.

Enquanto era levada por Edward, entrelacei os nossos dedos, ao mesmo tempo rezando para que qualquer divindade que existisse olhasse por nós, por mim, mas principalmente por Edward, que quando tudo isso acabasse, que estivéssemos juntos.

[...]

Bufei audivelmente no banco de trás, mas fui ignorada mais uma vez, a minha única prova que tinha sido ouvida e entendida, foi o sorriso de Edward que era fácil ver pelo espelho retrovisor.

Idiota.

Olhei para Emmett e ele forçou um sorriso e virei à cara.

Não sabia qual era a intenção daqueles três… ou melhor, sabia. Eles queriam que eu fizesse as pazes com Emmett, mas não iria acontecer.

Eles podiam ter sido menos óbvios, afinal mal chegamos ao carro, Rosie roubou o meu lugar no banco ao lado de Edward e o fato dele não ter falado nada, só me irritou mais.

Dei mais um bufo só pra deixar claro o meu descontentamento, mas como já havia percebido, fazer birra não adiantaria, resolvi pegar os meus fones e ouvir música até a primeira parada, aí ia tomar o meu lugar de volta.

Mal toquei nos fones, a mão de Emmett estava sobre a minha, o olhei pronta pra brigar, mas nem foi necessário.

-Sem tocar. - Edward falou do banco da frente e tentei esconder o sorriso quando Emmett rapidamente tirou a mão.

-Céus, eu só toquei na mão dela.

\- Não pode tocar em parte alguma. - ri baixo e Emmett só me olhou irritado, mas em seguida suspirou.

\- Bella, vai mesmo me odiar a viagem toda?

\- Eu pretendia a vida toda. - resmunguei baixo, mas ele me ouviu, pois grunhiu.

\- O que eu fiz de mal? - só arquei uma sobrancelha e ele suspirou mais uma vez.

\- Ok, eu sei, mas a culpa não é minha.

\- Claro que é. As coisas estavam ótimas até você aparecer com essa idiotice de escolhida.

\- Mas você é. Não é algo que posso controlar.

\- Pouco me importo. Vou fazer o que vocês querem, mas não me peçam para ficar feliz com isso.

De repente Rosie se virou para me olhar com um sorriso divertido.

-Você está aprontando alguma coisa.

\- Hein? - será que mais alguém notou como a minha voz afinou com a culpa?

\- Sim, você está. - Rosie provocou e o carro começou a parar. Edward estacionou no acostamento e se virou para me olhar estreitando os olhos.

\- Que foi? - grunhi, cruzando os braços, eu não ia dizer nada.

\- Doçura, seja o que for, faça direito. E cause o maior estrago possível. - piscou e se virou voltando a dirigir.

Encarei a parte de trás da sua cabeça de boca aberta, vi Rosie rir e piscou para mim quando a olhei, em seguida se virou mexendo no rádio.

Tudo doido.

Mas acabei sorrindo.

Ouvi um pigarro e me virei para Emmett, ele sorriu fracamente.

-Vamos tentar descobrir um jeito.

\- Ok. - murmurei e voltei a pegar o meu fone.

Eu ainda não estava feliz com Emmett, e nem sabia se estaria em breve, mas só o fato de Edward me entender e apoiar fez as coisas melhores.

Depois de dirigir por várias horas, eu estava cansada do carro e minha cabeça pendendo, na primeira vez que minha cabeça caiu no ombro de Emmett, Edward freou o carro bruscamente me fazendo acordar, ainda estava confusa enquanto ele anunciava que íamos parar em um hotel para passar a noite.

Ele dirigiu mais alguns minutos parando no primeiro hotel de beira de estrada com a placa "há vagas disponíveis".

Ao descermos, Edward agarrou a nossa mala, me puxando para ele, enquanto dava um olhar irritado para Emmett que saía do carro.

Só ri e o abracei pela cintura, feliz por estar perto dele de novo.

-Eu gosto que você seja irracionalmente ciumento.

\- Primeiro, eu não sou ciumento. - ele ignorou o meu revirar de olhos. – Segundo, porque irracionalmente?

\- Porque eu só tenho olhos pra você, seu bobo. - ele sorriu satisfeito.

\- Vocês podem se virar? Vou colocar a minha doçura na cama. - ele falou por cima do ombro, Emmett começou a protestar, mas Rosie foi mais rápida.

\- Sem problemas, vou cuidar do Mozão.

\- Como é que é? - Emmett guinchou, mas nem ouvi a resposta de Rosie, pois Edward já tinha me levado para o prédio.

Sem me soltar, ele reservou um quarto para a noite, pagou e com as chaves em mãos, nos guiou para o quarto.

Já acomodados, abri a sua mala em busca de uma troca de roupa e franzi o cenho.

-Edward? - ele tinha acabado de se jogar na cama e estava se ajeitando quando me olhou.

\- Que foi?

\- O que significa isso? - ergui a blusa decotada que nem sabia que tinha.

\- Não entendi.

\- Cadê as minhas roupas? - revirei a mala e além das roupas de Edward, só havia roupas curtas e apertadas para mim e nenhuma calcinha.

\- Ah você disse que eu pagasse qualquer coisa.

\- E você escolheu essas roupas? E cadê as minhas calcinhas?

\- Ah eu me esqueci das pobres calcinhas. - pelo seu sorriso idiota ele não se esqueceu.

Aquele infeliz fez de propósito.

Eu vou matá-lo!

-Edward… - grunhi e ele sorriu.

\- Doçura, pense nisso como uma oportunidade.

\- Oportunidade?

Do que diabos ele estaria falando.

-Simples. Agora eu vou ter muito mais fácil acesso as suas partes divertidas.

\- E como isso me beneficiaria? - perguntei apertando os dentes, ele só sorriu.

\- Eu nunca disse que era uma oportunidade pra você. - piscou e passou a mudar de canal.

Maldito demônio.

Pisando duro, fui tomar um banho e vesti… bem, só a camisa dele, já que as blusas que ele trouxe eram indecente, além disso só havia saias.

Inferno.

Ao voltar pro quarto, ele me olhou de cima a baixo.

-Huh, eu esperava que você fosse dormir nua, mas esse visual me agrada também.

\- Esse era o seu plano.

\- A parte A, pelo menos. - acabei por rir e subi na cama com ele.

\- E esse seu plano tem quantas partes?

\- Três ou quatro.

\- Todas as partes com finalidade de me pegar mais fácil.

\- Você me entende tão bem, doçura. - bufei me deitando em cima dele.

\- Apesar de estar brava, gosto de como sua mente funciona.

\- Eu sei que gosta. Eu te ensinei bem.

Rindo, me ergui um pouco para beijá-lo, quando me afastei apoiei o rosto no braço e com a outra mão acariciei a sua mandíbula sexy.

-Que foi?

\- Só te olhando.

\- Apreciando a minha beleza?

\- Algo assim.

Mais memorizando seu rosto, seu sorriso e tentando não pensar no quanto vou sentir a sua falta.

-Sabe, não vai ser tão ruim assim. - ele murmurou tocando o meu rosto, passeando os dedos por minhas sobrancelhas e nariz, acredito que memorizando o meu rosto também.

\- Não? Pra mim parece que vai.

\- Amor, pense nas coisas positivas.

\- Que seriam?

\- Sem demônios atrás de você. Poderá ter uma vida normal.

\- Ser normal é chato, sabia?

\- Sim é, mas eu sei que você quer isso. - suspirei.

\- Antes eu até queria. Mas agora eu quero você.

\- Eu também te quero, amor. Mas não quero te perder também.

\- Odeio isso. Estamos presos.

\- Sim. Eu meio que mereço pelos meus anos divertidos, mas não é justo com você.

\- Não é... Mas quando a minha vida foi justa. - resmunguei e ele riu.

\- Sim, namorar um demônio, não foi o seu melhor momento?

\- Na verdade, foi o único momento bom. - ele franziu as sobrancelhas, mas em seguida sorriu.

\- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? - acabei sorrindo também.

Ele sempre tem esse efeito em mim, ver Edward feliz, me fazia feliz.

-Temos que fazer sexo no carro. - ri baixinho.

\- Temos?

\- É claro. Fazer memórias para o futuro. Memórias pervertidas.

\- Memórias, hein?

\- Sim, nas noites frias, você terá que se lembrar de mim. E quer melhor memória do que uma de quando fudemos no carro?

\- E quanto a Emmett e Rosie?

\- O que têm eles?

\- Uh, não vai ser estranho quando eles souberem?

\- Hmmm acha que Emmett se sentirá desconfortável?

\- Imagino que sim.

\- Agora que eu quero fazer, amor.

Ri e me levantei agarrando a sua mão.

-Então vamos logo.

Ele sorriu e se levantou entrelaçando os nossos dedos.

-Ah como vou sentir saudades da minha doçura e do seu açúcar.

Ri mesmo que por dentro eu quisesse chorar.

**Ah, como eu iria sentir saudades do meu demônio.**

* * *

N/A: olaaaaaa povoo pervo

desculpa a demora em sair capitulo aqui

rolou uns problemas de internet da vida

mas demorou saiu.

Amanha eu acho que sai o proximo, mas não vou dar certeza

vou fazer uma prova semana que vem ai to meio atrapalhada e não to escrevendo direito esses dias, muita coisa na cabeça, por isso tem tido pouca postagens.

Enfim, se eu der uma sumida é isso, mas vou dar um aviso no grupo ok

Ah novidade, eu fiz um site, pra quem não gostar do face, eu vou começar a colocar avisos e novidades no site ok

Assim como resenhas de livros e fics e coisas assim.

assim que o site estiver no google eu passo o link pra vcs, por enquanto voces conseguem o link la pelo meu facebook ok

agora me vou

fuiii

ah e amando os coments como sempre


	16. Chapter 15

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Quinto Capítulo**

**Ah ela tá aprontando mesmo, espero que seja algo grande.**

* * *

Dirigimos por algumas horas e eu já estava cansada de ficar sentada.

Mas fiquei de boa porque afinal, dessa vez eu estava no banco da frente.

Olhei pelo espelho retrovisor e escondi a risada, Rosie estava quase em cima de Emmett, além de mais de uma vez, ele reclamar que ela não estivesse respeitando o espaço pessoal dele. Ela o ignorava todas às vezes.

-Então, vamos chegar a Washington em algumas horas. Tem algo que gostaria de ver, doçura?

\- Huh não sei, quais pontos turísticos são legais? Eu já estive lá, mas nunca realmente parei para ver.

Honestamente, nem me lembro muito do tempo em Washington, fiquei menos de dois meses.

-Podemos ir a tour mais americano possível. A Casa Branca e de lá poderemos ir a vários outros que poderá gostar... como a Biblioteca do Congresso, a Suprema Corte ou o Capitólio… - ele começou a falar distraidamente e sorri assentindo.

\- Podemos ir a algum museu, há vários lá.

\- Verdade, o Museu dos Aviões, o Natural…

\- Sim, sim vamos. - falei já mais animada com essa viagem.

Estava ansiosa por fazer coisas com Edward, passar tempo com ele o máximo possível e fazer memórias.

\- Espera. Vocês querem fazer turismo? - Emmett grunhiu e todos assentiram.

\- Mozão essa é a parte mais legal de viajar de carro.

\- Isso aí Emmett, não seja um porre.

\- Mas… mas… - ele olhou entre nós três e bufou.

-Emmett, vou simplificar para você. O carro é meu, a minha doçura vai fazer todos os passeios que ela quiser, em seguida vamos a Vegas. Entendido?

\- Nós estamos indo em uma missão, não em uma viagem de família, pelo amor de Deus. - resmungou mais uma vez.

Contudo, como sempre ele foi ignorado.

-Então doçura, vamos comprar um mapa em Washington e você marca todos os passeios que quer fazer, será a nossa navegadora. - piscou e ri animada.

\- Legal!

\- Posso ser a sua co-piloto? - pediu Rosie se apoiando no meu banco e assenti.

\- Claro.

Passamos as próximas horas conversando sobre os passeios que queríamos fazer, dessa vez era Emmett quem bufava ocasionalmente, mas estava sendo firmemente ignorado.

Quando Edward parou o carro em um estacionamento do hotel que passaríamos a noite, todos saímos.

Esperei ele ir conseguir um quarto para nós, como ainda era cedo, podíamos começar os nossos passeios e comer alguma coisa.

-Pronto. A Casa Branca não é longe, mas vamos pegar um táxi, não quero ficar procurando estacionamento.

\- Ok.

O abracei pela cintura enquanto o seu braço envolvia os meus ombros, ele beijou a minha têmpora e sorri, fomos até o ponto de táxi que não estava muito longe, como já tinha um disponível, nos esprememos dentro e partimos para o nosso destino.

A viagem foi rápida e ao chegarmos agarrei o meu celular tirando fotos.

Realmente a Casa Branca era como nas fotos, muito impressionante.

-Você quer fazer o turismo padrão e entrar? - murmurou Edward acendendo um cigarro.

\- Não sei. Acho que prefiro ver o Museu ou a Biblioteca.

\- E vocês? - Edward olhou para Rosie e Emmett, ele não parecia muito feliz, já ela estava super animada.

\- Nós vamos entrar.

\- Vamos?

\- Sim, Mozão. Alcançamos vocês mais tarde. - sem esperar por nós, ou até mesmo a Emmett, ela o arrastou para dentro.

Rindo voltei a abraçar Edward.

-Vamos. Vai ser mais legal só nós dois.

\- Me quer só pra você, amor?

\- Sim, só pra mim.

Ele riu e apagou o cigarro me abraçando pelos ombros e fomos andar.

A maioria dos prédios era próxima a Casa Branca, tipo, não próximos, mas perto o suficiente para não precisarmos ir de carro, então fomos andando, conversando, tirei algumas fotos e o mais importante, fotos nossas.

Queria ter muitas fotos dele.

Ao chegarmos ao Museu, agarrei a mão de Edward correndo para dentro.

Fiz muitos _uwe_ e _nossa_ em cada obra ou estátua que víamos. Era realmente impressionante.

Depois de várias horas andando pelos corredores, o meu estômago roncou alto o suficiente para Edward decidir me alimentar imediatamente.

Saímos do Museu e achamos um restaurante próximo de onde jantamos.

Depois de comer paramos no Parque Nacional Mall.

Onde sentamos em um banco só observando as pessoas passeando. Deitei a cabeça no ombro de Edward, sorrindo quando o seu braço cobriu os meus ombros.

-Sabe, eu nunca pensei que você seria assim.

\- Assim como? - ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo e ele me encarava com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ri.

\- Todo carinhoso e atencioso. - isso lhe fez bufar.

\- Desde quando eu sou isso. - foi minha vez de arquear uma sobrancelha, ele bufou.

\- Não se preocupe, eu gosto.

\- Que seja. Mas não espalhe por aí, não pega bem pra minha reputação.

\- Acho que a sua reputação foi pro brejo há um bom tempo. - ele suspirou dramaticamente.

\- Nem me lembre amor. Primeiro expulso do inferno e agora o ursinho de aconchegar de uma humana. As coisas não vão bem pra mim. - ri e beijei o seu queixo.

\- E se eu chupar o seu pau mais tarde. - ele sorriu.

\- Quem disse que era ruim ser um ursinho de aconchegar mesmo?

Sorri e voltei a deitar a cabeça em seu peito.

Ficamos mais um tempo até Rosie mandar uma mensagem de que já estavam no hotel, então decidimos voltar.

Infelizmente a realidade sempre chama.

[•••]

Sorri olhando o mapa, já estávamos há vários dias na estrada, tínhamos passado por Charlotte, Carolina do Norte, Atlanta, Georgia e estávamos quase chegando a Troy no Alabama.

Embora não tivesse tanta coisa assim pra fazer lá, sabia que Edward só queria parar lá pra irritar Emmett.

E o anjo estava além de irritado.

Em cada cidade Edward insistia em fazer todos os passeios turísticos, alguns nem tinham ponto turístico e se Emmett reclamasse, aí Edward passava dois dias na cidade.

Confesso que ficamos no quarto o dia todo, em vez de turismo fizemos foi sexo mesmo, como isso pareceu irritar mais ainda Emmett, Edward se empenhou bastante.

Sorri com o pensamento e ganhei um cutucão nas costelas e olhei para Edward ainda sorrindo.

-Aposto que está pensando em coisas pervertidas. - senti o meu rosto ficando quente enquanto ele ria.

\- Acho que você quem está pensando em coisas pervertidas.

\- Sempre, doçura.

Rolei os olhos, mas sorria ainda.

-Edward, eu não quero ficar ao lado do_ chatonildo_, mas temos que parar em Troy, não tem nada lá. - resmungou Rosie e consegui ver pelo canto do olho, Emmett olhando ansiosamente para Edward.

Meu demônio suspirou.

-Você tem que falar com a nossa navegadora. - olhou pra mim e sorri.

Eu também não queria parar, mas foi legal da parte dele me perguntar.

Olhei para Rosie e Emmett, ambos pareciam ansiosos com a minha decisão, Emmett porque queria apressar logo a viagem, já Rosie não querendo ficar entediada.

-Ok, podemos pular Troy.

\- Obrigada. Eu não tenho boas lembranças de Troy.

\- O que houve? - perguntei divertida e ela sorriu.

\- Acredite doçura, não vai querer saber. - ela piscou e bufei.

Ela nunca contava nada do passado dela, seria muito ruim?

Talvez ela fosse como Phil ou os outros demônios e monstros que me perseguiram. Pela primeira vez olhei atentamente para Rosie que sorriu como se fosse completamente normal ser um demônio.

Suspirando, me virei para frente, em seguida para Edward.

-Já que vamos pular Troy, podemos ficar dois dias em New Orleans? Eu sempre quis conhecer a cidade.

\- Não seja tímida Doçura, vamos ficar três. - ouvi Emmett gemer no banco de trás e ri, Edward sorriu piscando pra mim.

Passamos direto por Alabama, em poucas horas estávamos entrando em New Orleans, olhei empolgada pelo lugar.

Sempre quis vir, sempre pareceu ser uma cidade tão animada. E mística, mesmo com todos os seres que me perseguiram, eu ainda achava legal uma cidade mística, vai entender.

Edward escolheu um hotel aleatório o que parecia bom o bastante para passar uns dias, estacionou o carro e saímos nos esticando. Passar várias horas em um carro nunca era divertido.

Entramos para alugar um quarto, a recepção era bonita e aconchegante, com pequenos sofás coloridos próximos de uma escada que devia levar aos quartos, havia algumas pessoas acomodadas lendo ou mexendo no celular, estava seguindo Edward para o balcão, quando parei e ele comigo, pois estávamos de mãos dadas.

-Que foi? - ele começou a perguntar, mas parou ao olhar para o que eu olhava.

\- Alice. - murmurei ao vê-la sentada em um dos sofás com um copo do Starbucks.

\- Olá a todos. - ela acenou e larguei a mão de Edward indo até ela.

Nem reparei se os outros me seguiam, eu estava mais interessada em falar com ela.

-Alice, está aqui.

\- Vim dar um oi.

\- Como nos achou? - me sentei ao seu lado e vi os outros tomando lugares ao nosso lado. Edward se sentou no braço do sofá que eu estava, colocando as mãos em meus ombros, o toquei ansiosamente, com esperança e medo do que Alice nos diria.

\- Bruxa, lembra? - sorriu e o meu coração aliviou um pouco.

Ela parecia feliz, quer dizer que teria boas notícias, certo? Por favor...

-Certo. Então…

\- O que veio fazer aqui, Alice? - pediu Emmett a olhando desconfiado, ela só sorriu para ele.

\- Bella me pediu um favor e vim lhe dar uma resposta.

\- E então? - ela se voltou para mim e pegou a minha mão na dela.

\- Eu sinto muito Bella, não há nada que eu possa fazer.

Suspirei.

-Mas…

\- Sei que não é a resposta que queria, mas é a única que posso dar. Queria eu poder fazer algo.

\- Está tudo bem. Uh eu… eu poderia falar com você em particular? - ela olhou entre nós e sorriu.

\- É claro.

Olhei para Edward lhe dando um sorriso apertado.

-Vá fazer o check in e já encontro você.

\- Doçura…

\- Por favor...

Ele suspirou, mas assentiu e se inclinou me dando um beijo rápido.

Assim que ele se foi, agarrei a mão de Alice e ignorando Emmett e Rosie a levei para fora. Eu precisava ter essa conversa longe deles.

Assim que estávamos do lado de fora do hotel, parei perto do nosso carro.

-Você… você sabe o que eu quero? - imagino que nem precisasse dizer, afinal, ela era uma bruxa, devia saber o que eu pretendia, que precisava de ajuda, pois não poderia fazer isso sozinha.

\- Eu sei.

\- Eu posso, acha que posso ir atrás dele?

\- É claro, mas você entende o risco, entende o que vai sacrificar?

\- Eu o amo, Alice. É idiota, eu sei... Eu sei que ele é um demônio e toda essa missão idiota é pra me deixar segura, mas eu não vou viver sem ele.

\- Eu não acho que seja idiota, mas ainda assim, preciso que você entenda o preço que vai pagar ao fazer isso.

\- Eu não me importo. Se Edward não pode ficar comigo, eu vou até ele.

\- Já que você está ciente, eu vou te ajudar. Depois que fechar a porta, venha me procurar. - suspirei um pouco aliviada.

Não era o ideal, mas era a decisão que eu tinha tomado em meu coração.

Eu ia salvar o mundo, em seguida ficaria com o meu demônio. Como disse idiota, mas era o que decidi.

\- Ok. Mas eu não sei onde te achar. - ela sorriu e meu celular tocou no meu bolso.

\- Meu número. Me ligue.

Eita, ela podia fazer isso? Legal.

\- Ah ok. Uh, mas se podia fazer isso porque não me ligou de uma vez.

\- Ah, eu precisava falar com o anjo idiota.

\- Emmett?

\- Sim, o infeliz me bloqueou no celular. - sorri e ela suspirou.

\- Por quê?

\- Vou te falar esses seres místicos são um pé no saco, às vezes. - foi só o que ela disse antes de voltar para o hotel.

Segui-a, mas em vez de ir para o sofá, fui até o balcão onde Edward assinava algum papel, ao me aproximar, ele me puxou para os seus braços.

Senti os seus lábios em minha testa e sorri, mas em vez de olhá-lo, não consegui tirar os olhos de Alice, ela falava algo para Emmett e ele não parecia feliz.

-O que será que eles estão conversando?

\- Quem liga! Estou mais curioso para saber o que vocês conversaram. - isso me fez olhá-lo.

\- Coisas...

\- Uh, vai ser toda misteriosa agora, doçura?

\- Talvez...

\- Então, que tal no seu primeiro passeio, a gente ir no S.S. Natchez. - mudou de assunto o que fiquei grata, afinal ele já sabia que eu ia aprontar alguma.

\- O que é isso?

\- Um legítimo passeio de barco a vapor pelo rio Mississipi.

\- _Ow_ legal!

\- Tem um jantar e um show de Jazz.

\- Impressionante.

\- E como bônus, eu vou deixar você me agarrar em algum canto escuro. - ri o abraçando pelo pescoço, Alice, Emmett e todo o resto sendo esquecidos.

\- Você sempre pensando em mim.

\- Esse sou eu doçura, muito altruísta. Sempre pensando nos outros e toda essa baboseira.

\- Quase um príncipe.

Ficando nas pontas dos pés, dei um beijo rápido nele e me afastei.

Quando Emmett e Rosie se juntaram a nós, sem Alice, ela já deveria ter ido, avisamos dos nossos planos.

Rosie adorou, já Emmett parecia meio perdido em pensamentos e decidiu não ir dizendo que tinha outras coisas para resolver.

Assim que ele se foi, Rosie me abraçou, me puxando para longe de Edward.

-Já que temos um compromisso tão chique, nós vamos às compras.

\- Como?

\- Bella, você não quer ficar bonita pro seu homem? - olhei de esguelha para Edward que sorriu me esticando um cartão.

\- Só se lembre amor, sexy, curto e de fácil acesso.

\- Edward! - guinchei, mas fui ignorada, pois Rosie agarrou o cartão da mão dele.

\- Pode deixar.

\- Rosie!

Sem esperar, ela começou a me puxar para fora, assim que estávamos na rua, chamou um táxi e em poucos minutos estávamos entrando em uma pequena boutique bonita e simples.

Havia muitas roupas coloridas, a maioria vestidos, comecei a olhar em volta, eu nunca fui uma garota muito de compras então estava meio perdida.

Rosie ao contrário, parecia estar bem, pois apareceu em poucos minutos com os braços cheios de roupas.

-Experimente esses.

\- Uh, ok.

Fui empurrada até um provador e me despir olhando no grande espelho as escolhas de Rosie. Infelizmente ela estava sendo fiel ao Edward e cada vestido era pior que o outro.

Ou muito curto, ou muito decotado, céus, tinha alguns que era os dois.

Depois de várias tentativas finalmente encontrei um que gostei, era todo preto, a saia rodada e batia acima dos meus joelhos. Ele ia até em cima cobrindo os meus ombros deixando só minhas clavículas a mostra, lógico que quando me virei havia um enorme decote nas costas, mas eu podia aceitar, ainda era menos pior que os anteriores.

Ao sair do provador, Rosie já estava lá usando um muito sexy, muito decotado e roxo, ao contrário de mim, ela não se importava com muita pele à mostra. Ela não se importava nada, afinal tinha até umas partes transparentes em seu vestido.

Seu vestido era de um ombro, bem colado, chegando até os joelhos. Ele era realmente cruzado deixando algumas partes do seu corpo à mostra, pois o tecido era transparente.

-Sabia que escolheria esse.

\- Então por que não me deu esse logo? - grunhi me lembrando do meu constrangimento ao experimentar os outros.

\- Porque deve ter sido hilário a sua cara ao ver os vestidos. E também porque ia te fazer ver que esse nem era tão decotado assim.

Só mostrei a língua pra ela. Esses demônios eram muito espertinhos pro meu gosto.

Compramos saltos, eu um vermelho que Rosie disse que combinaria perfeitamente com o vestido, mas que provavelmente me fariam cair até o final da noite, já Rosie pegou um salto preto, se possível maior que o meu.

Ela decidiu que já sairíamos vestidas, pois poupava tempo só parando para maquiagem e ajeitar os cabelos, contudo isso ela mesmo fez, deixando o meu cabelo solto e uma maquiagem leve, já a dela estava de matar.

Ao chegarmos ao hotel, Edward fumava um cigarro ao lado do seu carro, saímos do táxi e aos nos ver, ele assobiou sorrindo.

-Agora sim, você está pronta pra se divertir doçura.

Só rolei os olhos indo até ele.

Antes que falasse algo, Emmett saiu do hotel parando ao ver Rosie.

-Onde você pensa que vai assim?

\- Namorar.

\- Com quem?

\- Sei lá, com o primeiro interessado.

\- Não pode estar falando sério.

\- Por que está interessado? - ela moveu as sobrancelhas e ele a encarou, depois a nós e novamente a ela.

\- Então, Emmett, você vem com a gente?

Ele abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida grunhiu.

-Inferno. - gemeu se aproximando de Edward. - Vamos logo.

Sorri para Rosie que piscou para mim e foi até Emmett o abraçando pelo braço enquanto o arrastava para o ponto de táxi.

Edward riu me abraçando pelos ombros.

**-Vamos doçura, vamos nos divertir!**

* * *

N/A: queria viajar com o Edward também

E vcs?

Adorando os comentários pervas

Como avisei estou na correria aqui com os estudos

E escreve tá difícil

Mas tô tentando da ok

Enfim me vou

E nos vemos quando der espero que seja logo


	17. Chapter 16

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Sexto Capítulo**

**Hoje não é o meu dia, mas que seja vamos explodir com tudo!**

* * *

Apoiei a cabeça em seu peito enquanto balançamos pela pista de dança.

Eu podia ver que ele estava odiando, mas era fofo ele estar fazendo aquilo por mim.

Ergui a cabeça e sorri ao ver sua cara de desânimo.

-Chega de dançar!

\- Ah, mas já? - falou secamente e fiquei nas pontas dos pés beijando o seu queixo.

\- Estou vendo como você está triste. - ele sorriu e se inclinou me dando um beijo estalado.

\- Desculpe minha doçura. - foi minha vez de dar um beijo estalado nele.

\- Não se preocupe estou me divertindo muito. - apontei o queixo para onde Emmett olhava de cara feia para Rosie.

Ela dançava com todo cara bonito que a convidava. Já Emmett se remoia em sua cadeira tentando assustar alguns dos pretendentes, mas sempre tinha um ou outro que o ignoravam.

Fomos para os beirais para onde Edward me abraçou por trás e juntos ficamos olhando para o rio.

-Bem doçura, essa vai ser a nossa última parada.

\- Eu sei. Você quer mesmo fazer isso? Ainda podemos fugir.

\- Tentador doçura, tentador. Mas sim, vamos fazer isso. - dei um suspiro.

\- Você é um cabeça dura. - ele riu e beijou a minha bochecha.

\- Eu sei, sou adorável. - ri, ele sempre me fazia rir apesar de tudo.

\- Claro, claro.

Seus lábios escovaram o meu pescoço e fechei os olhos só aproveitando o momento, tinha que me agarrar a esses momentos.

Eu iria atrás dele, claro, mas eu não sabia quando eu conseguiria alcançá-lo. Só sabia que iria.

-Doçura… - ele sussurrou perto do meu ouvido e comecei a me virar, mas ele não deixou.

\- Edward…

\- Sei que quer fazer alguma idiotice por mim, mas antes, pense se vale à pena.

\- Claro que vale. Eu… - eu não podia dizer, ainda, ia doer mais se eu dissesse e se ele me trouxesse de volta, aí mesmo que eu não ia conseguir.

\- Bella, só não faça nada que coloque você em risco, ok?

\- Ok.

Ele suspirou e apoiou o queixo em minha cabeça me abraçando um pouco mais apertado.

\- Minha humana teimosa. - sorri colocando as minhas mãos sobre as suas.

\- Me fale sobre o seu passado?

\- Amor, por que você quer ouvir histórias de terror?

\- Tão ruim assim?

\- Pior.

\- Então você era como… como Phil? Como os outros?

\- Algo assim.

\- O que te fez mudar?

\- Eu só cansei disso. Depois de um tempo até a maldade fica chato. Ser um demônio não é como nos filmes, eu não sinto prazer fazendo crueldades, por um tempo era divertido provocar humanos, brincar com donzelas virgens, depois fica chato.

\- Donzelas virgens?

\- Eu brinquei um bocado, doçura.

\- Você não presta! - resmunguei e ele riu beijando a minha bochecha, depois voltou a apoiar o queixo em mim.

\- Nunca disse o contrário.

\- Você foi expulso do inferno antes de Marie ou depois?

\- Depois. Ela foi um dos motivos. Eu fiquei muito bravo por ela não estar lá, eu te disse, minha birra é lendária. O chefão não vai ficar feliz em me ver.

\- Foi por causa dela que você mudou?

\- Não. Eu já estava meio cansado de tudo quando a conheci, então foi divertido, ela era… bem selvagem, nada como a minha doçura. - bufei dando um tapinha em sua mão, ele só riu.

\- Não vejo graça.

\- Doçura, você é única. Marie foi importante, mas você é tudo pra mim. - assenti.

\- Você é pra mim também.

\- É claro que eu sou.

\- Convencido. - bufei, mas sorria, era impossível não sorrir com ele.

\- Ah que lugar divertido. - ambos nós viramos ao som da voz de Rosie.

\- Eu vi que você está tendo muita diversão.

\- Muita. Infelizmente só tem demônios aqui. - olhei meio assustada para Edward, mas ele só bufou.

\- Não se preocupe doçura, eles acham que você seria a minha vítima e um demônio não mexe com a vítima dos outros, pelo menos não sem um bom motivo.

Isso era pra fazer eu me sentir melhor, porque não tava fazendo.

Olhei com outros olhos pras pessoas em volta, mas eles pareciam tão… normais.

Mas eles sempre pareceram normais, na verdade, depois que se revelavam.

-Você está segura, doçura.

\- Eu sei.

Ainda assim…

-Bella fica tranquila, você está acompanhada de dois demônios e um anjo, nada vai te acontecer.

Assenti, mas ainda não me sentia muito a vontade sabendo que estava rodeada por tantos seres sobrenaturais, o que era irônico, pois já dividi um cômodo com dois demônios, um anjo e uma bruxa.

Vai entender.

Passamos o resto da noite ali conversando e olhando o rio, só saindo quando o barco atracou.

[•••]

O resto dos nossos dias em New Orleans foi divertido, Edward me levou em todos os pontos turísticos que pode e a noite, nós fazíamos amor até eu estar cansada, porque se dependesse dele, nós nunca dormiríamos, ou eu dormiria, já que ele, eu acho que nem dorme às vezes.

Quando entramos no carro eu senti uma mistura de tristeza e antecipação.

Estávamos finalmente indo fazer aquilo.

Meu coração e mente guerreando o tempo todo, mas ainda assim ali estava eu.

Estávamos dirigindo há algumas horas já, Edward planejando onde passaríamos a noite quando ele parou de repente.

-Que foi? - murmurou Rosie, o olhei confusa também, mas vi que ele olhava para frente com uma carranca.

Até então eu estava brincando com o rádio, então não estava realmente prestando atenção à estrada, ouvi Rosie xingando e Emmett grunhindo, finalmente olhei pra frente engolindo em seco ao ver várias pessoas paradas no meio da estrada.

-O que é isso?

Edward olhou brevemente para Rosie que assentiu. Isso o fez parecer bem irritado.

-Edward o que está acontecendo?

\- Parece que não vamos chegar de surpresa.

\- Edward…

\- O que faremos?

\- Vocês podem se livrar deles?

Todos falavam me ignorando, eu meio que já tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o que era... só queria ter certeza antes de começar a surtar.

-Emmett, cuide de Rosie?

\- Hein?

\- Pronta pra se divertir doçura?

\- O quê? (…) - sorrindo ele se inclinou em minha direção pressionando os lábios nos meus, demorei um segundo para responder e mal fechei os olhos senti um puxão que pareceu invadir o meu corpo todo, me afastei de Edward ofegante só para ver que estávamos fora do carro.

Merda.

-O que foi isso?

\- Nos tirei de lá.

\- E onde estamos? - olhei em volta confusa e totalmente perdida.

Claramente estávamos no topo de um prédio, mas onde não fazia ideia.

\- Las Vegas.

\- Oh... - olhei melhor em volta e me afastando de Edward fui mais para a beirada pra ver e realmente estávamos ali.

\- Como? Quer dizer…

\- Teletransporte por assim dizer.

\- Certo… - ele já havia feito uma vez, mas não sabia que eu podia fazer com ele.

\- Doçura, vamos. Temos que arranjar um quarto.

\- Ah, ok. - ainda me sentindo meio perdida fui até ele, Edward agarrou a minha mão me levando para a saída.

Descemos um lance de escadas, em seguida passamos pelas portas em direção ao corredor, ele chamou o elevador que já estava no andar, então entramos rápido.

Ele aperta o botão para o lobby e seguro a sua mão apertando com força, me olhando, ele sorriu e me puxou para os seus braços.

-Esta tudo bem, amor.

\- Eram demônios aquela hora, né?

\- Sim. - assenti enterrando o rosto em seu peito, Edward beijou a minha tempora. - Você está segura, doçura.

\- Emmett e Rosie?

\- Eles vão ficar bem, não é a eles que eles querem...

Era eu...

Eles me querem.

Ergui a cabeça para olhá-lo, ele toca o meu rosto com um pequeno sorriso triste.

Quando as portas se abrem, ele me puxou para a recepção, sem prestar muita atenção. Espero enquanto ele nos pedia um quarto, pouco depois estamos de volta no elevador.

-Edward, se podia fazer esse negócio de teletransporte o tempo todo, por que não viemos de uma vez?

\- Porque queria passar mais tempo com você.

Sem agüentar mais, eu chorei, tampei o meu rosto enquanto as lágrimas corriam livremente, eu já estava morrendo, eu não queria fazer aquilo. Eu não podia.

-Edward, não me faz fazer isso.

\- Amor, não chore. - ele tentou me abraçar e o empurrei.

\- Não. Eu não vou fazer isso. Não vou!

\- Doçura, não seja assim. - cai do chão e ele veio comigo tocando meu rosto.

O olhei em desespero.

-Não me faz fazer isso. Por favor. Por… por favor...

\- Isabella… - neguei e quando as portas se abriram corri pra fora, o vi caindo com a minha saída repentina.

Entrei no elevador do lado e apertei o botão do saguão.

Felizmente ninguém entrou, então chegou rápido. Assim que as portas se abriram corri para a rua.

Eu tinha… eu precisava… eu nem sabia o que eu queria.

Eu queria Edward...

Não… eu não iria fazer aquilo com ele.

Estava quase anoitecendo e as luzes já estavam dominando tudo. Corri o mais rápido que pude trombando em algumas pessoas, mas não me importando em parar e pedir desculpas, eu só precisava sair daquele lugar, eu não ia fechar porta alguma.

Eu não iria condenar Edward.

Quase caí ao trombar em alguém, mas fui segurada.

-Desculpa...

\- Sem problemas gracinha. - ergui a cabeça dando de cara com um homem alto, ele tinha cabelos loiros cumpridos que estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, olhos escuros e um sorriso malicioso que me incomodou muito.

Afastei-me dele dando um passo para trás.

-Uh obrigada eu…

Seu sorriso aumentou e ele agarrou o meu pulso, engoli em seco quando vi os seus olhos piscarem vermelhos.

-Então você é o brinquedinho de Edward.

\- Edward… como…

\- Não force a sua linda cabecinha, gracinha. Eu tenho alguns amigos que estão loucos para te conhecer.

\- Eu preciso ir. - tentei me soltar, mas ele apertou o meu pulso mais forte.

\- Ah não gracinha, você não vai a lugar algum. Você é minha agora.

Engoli em seco.

**Mais que merda!**

* * *

**N/A: Olá povo pervo**

**Não sei se todos estão no grupo**

**Mas pra quem não tá**

**Eu tava em um momento vem difícil**

**Procurando trabalho e não sentindo que vocês amavam mais as minhas fics**

**Mas apesar de tudo eu sempre termino o que começo**

**E essa semana vai ter capítulo dessa fic até acabar ok**

**Desculpa mesmo o sumiço**

**Mas eu preciso me sentir bem pra escrever**

**E eu não tava me sentindo**

**Mas agora eu já tô voltando ao normal.**

**Enfim curtam o cap**

**E não me matem**

**Fuiiii**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Sétimo Capítulo**

**Agora eles mexeram onde não deviam, e não me responsabilizo pelo que vai acontecer a seguir**

* * *

Sentei-me no sofá me encolhendo um pouco quando alguém passava por mim, era bem óbvio que todos que me rodeavam eram demônios.

Eles estavam deixando bem visíveis as suas diferenças assustadoras.

Desde que o perturbado me trouxera para a sua boate, ao que parece, ele havia me colocado sentada em um sofá enquanto se sentava atrás de uma mesa bebendo e me dando olhares assustadores.

-Senhor? - um dos demônios que estavam mais perto de mim chamou e ambos olhamos para ele, me encolhi um pouco ao ver o seu olhar maldoso.

\- Que foi?

\- Quando podemos brincar com ela?

Olhei aterrorizada para ele que suspirou.

-Em breve.

\- Por que não agora?

\- Alec, não me irrite. - ele bufou e se sentou ao me lado, me encolhi mais.

\- Não vejo o porquê de temos que esperar. Vamos nos livrar logo dela e nos divertir um pouco.

\- Eu já disse que em breve.

\- O que está esperando?

\- Edward. - como se alguém o tivesse batido o demônio levantou de um pulo.

\- O que tem Edward? Por que o espera? - o tal do Alec falava olhando para a porta, eu só não sabia se ele esperava que Edward entrasse pela porta a qualquer momento ou se ele estava planejando a sua fuga.

\- Essa humana pertence a ele.

\- Merda. Ela é a humana dele? Ele não sabe o que ela pode fazer? - ambos me olharam, Alec confuso, já meu algoz sorrindo e seu sorriso era assustador.

\- Ele sabe.

\- E por que não a matou?

\- Você conhece Edward, ele sempre teve um fraquinho por humanos.

\- Mas… - Alec ficou sem palavras, ainda parecendo chocado, mesmo assim ele ficou, contudo escolheu um lugar bem perto da porta, mais uma vez, eu não sabia se ele esperava pela chegada de Edward ou planejava a sua fuga.

Depois da revelação do perturbado todos os demônios me davam olhares mais perturbadores que antes.

-Então o que planeja fazer com ela? Não vai irritar Edward novamente, né?

\- Tão tentador, não é? Mas eu tenho planos mais divertidos pra ela.

\- Edward vai gostar deles?

\- Com certeza não. - ele sorriu e engoli em seco.

\- Mas depois disso, eu vou me livrar dele de vez.

\- O chefe não vai gostar.

\- Ele não precisa saber. Ele me mandou impedir a humana. Se tiver algum efeito colateral à culpa não é minha.

Alguns riram e engoli em seco com receio do que isso significasse.

O riso deles foi cortado quando a porta se abriu abruptamente, tive um fio de esperança que fosse Edward, mas sejam quem fossem não os incomodou, pois voltaram a sorrir.

-Linda Rosalie. Finalmente.

Rosie?

-Olá amores. - ela entrou como se pertencesse ali e acho que no fundo pertencia, sem se quer me dar uma olhada, ela foi até o idiota, se sentou em seu colo e o beijou.

Aí meu Deus!

-Por que demorou tanto?

\- O anjo idiota deu trabalho.

\- Rosalie está ficando mole, um anjo nunca te deu trabalho antes.

\- Mas normalmente eles não são tão sexy.

\- Você já teve um gosto melhor. - ela sorriu, em seguida me olhou.

\- Por que ela ainda está viva?

\- Rosie qual a graça se eu só a matasse, Edward precisa ver. - ela suspirou.

\- Você e seus joguinhos. Quero só ver se essa for outra situação como a de Marie.

\- Aquilo foi diferente. Dessa vez ele não vai sobreviver para causar estrago.

\- Como se você conseguisse machucar Edward. - ela bufou se levantando e veio para o sofá se sentar ao meu lado, me encolhi quando ela pegou uma mecha do meu cabelo, o esfregando entre os dedos.

\- Você me subestima Rosalie.

\- Só mostrando os fatos. - ela agarrou o meu rosto para que eu a olhasse.

\- Por quê? - sussurrei com lágrimas escorrendo, ela sorriu.

\- Bella querida, vocês foram ingênuos em achar que eu de boa vontade ia ajudar a fechar a porta e ficar presa naquele inferno.

\- Achei… achei que fossemos amigas.

\- Achou errado, meu bem.

Tentei me afastar, mas ela me agarrou mais forte me puxando pra mais perto dela, até a sua boca encostar-se ao meu ouvido.

-Quando for à hora corra bastante. - me afastei dela olhando-a com os olhos arregalados, ela sorriu piscando pra mim.

Em seguida voltou a andar pela sala.

Ela… ela estava dos dois lados?

Comecei a olhar pela porta, ele viria? Talvez já estivesse aqui.

-Então qual o plano?

\- Plano?

\- O quê? Você só vai esperar Edward entrar pela porta e acha que vai conseguir derrubá-lo, fácil assim?

\- Rosalie, ele não vai chegar nem na porta.

\- Como tem tanta certeza?

\- Pois o lugar está cercado de demônios. Não tem como ele passar por todos.

\- Eu passei.

\- Você está do nosso lado.

\- Você ordenou que matassem o filho de Lúcifer?

Olhei em choque para Rosie.

Edward era… filho do diabo?

-Sabe qual o seu problema Rosalie, você não anda com as pessoas certas.

Antes que ela falasse, bateram na porta e ele gritou um entre.

O homem que entrou fez meu sangue gelar e ele parecia saber disso, pois o seu sorriso ficava maior e maior a cada passo que o trazia para mais perto de mim.

-Rosalie, conhece o meu amigo aqui?

\- Quem é esse?

\- O papai da nossa doce Bella.

\- Pai? O pai dela não é o anjo?

\- Na verdade, seria o padrasto. Mas dá tudo no mesmo. O importante é que esses dois precisam ter uma reunião de família urgente.

\- Senhor, pode ser agora?

\- É claro. Mas não machuque o rosto dela, queremos que ela esteja bonita quando Edward chegar, sim?

\- É claro.

Quando Phil se virou pra mim, eu não consegui suportar mais, eu me levantei correndo para a porta, mas fui agarrada pelo cara de antes.

-Não vá gracinha, nem brincamos ainda. Eu serei o próximo.

Fui jogada, caindo contra o peito de alguém, me afastei, mas ele agarrou o meu pulso.

\- Não…

\- Chega Isabella. Você não tem mais pra onde ir.

\- Me deixe…

\- Leve-a Phil. Quando cansar dela, dê-a aos garotos, sim?

Ele começou a me puxar em direção à porta e me debati tentando me soltar.

Olhei na direção de Rosie, mas ela não olhava para mim, e sim para Phil, ela parecia irritada.

-Então linda Rosie… - James passou a mão na bunda dela, e de repente ele estava no chão com o soco que ela lhe deu.

Todos congelaram em choque e mal tiveram tempo de reagir, pois em um minuto ela estava na nossa frente empurrando Phil no chão, pisando entre as suas pernas e deu pra ouvir o barulho de algo sendo esmagado.

-Sei que somos demônios e tals, mas um pouco de decência nunca machucou ninguém.

\- Rosalie? - James rosnou se levantando.

Sem tirar o pé das bolas de Phil, ela o olhou.

-Sim?

\- Que merda pensa que está fazendo?

\- Como você disse querido, eu nunca soube escolher os meus amigos.

Mal ela terminou de falar, a porta se escancarou e Edward entrou parecendo possuído.

Seus olhos estavam mais vermelhos do que já vi e das suas mãos saiam fumaça.

-Merda!

Ouvi alguém praguejar, acho que foi o idiota de antes.

-Finalmente. - Rosie bufou e vi espantada uma bola de fogo aparecer em sua mão e ela jogou em Phil que gritou até seu corpo consumir em chamas e ele desaparecer, deixando só uma mancha preta para trás.

\- Eu tive que fazer uma limpezinha antes de chegar aqui. - ele rosnou entrando no cômodo e assim como Rosie, uma bola de fogo se formou em sua mão e ele a jogou no idiota de mais cedo.

\- Edward? - suspirei e ele se virou para mim, parecendo realmente um demônio.

Mais demônio do que já o vi.

Nunca esteve mais assustador e mais bonito.

-Te achei doçura. - chorei começando a ir a sua direção, mas James se materializou aparecendo bem na frente de Edward.

\- Veio brincar comigo, Edward?

\- James vaza, não tenho tempo e nem paciência pra você agora.

Rosnando James pulou em Edward, os dois caindo no chão, fui a sua direção, mas alguém segurou o meu pulso.

-Bella temos que ir.

\- Emmett?

\- Agora.

De onde ele tinha vindo, ele estava com Edward?

Sem que eu o esperasse, me puxou para longe da briga, longe de Edward, vi que demônios começaram a correr em direção de Rosie também, mas ela estava dando uma boa surra e não parecia precisar de ajuda.

Mas e Edward? Ainda o ouvia lutando com James, mas era difícil ver quem estava ganhando.

-Mas Edward…

\- Não temos tempo Bella.

\- Para quê? Precisamos ajudar Edward.

\- Ele não precisa de nós. Ele se cuida, temos que ir rápido.

Aos tropeços o segui para fora da sala de James, Emmett passou a correr por corredores e escadas, empurrando portas atrás de portas. Descemos por uma longa escada que parecia não ter fim, parando quando chegamos do outro longo corredor.

Cansada de ser arrastada, me desvencilhei dele.

-Onde estamos indo?

\- Você tem que fechar a porta agora.

\- Não…

\- Bella não viu o que aconteceu? Eles nunca vão te deixar em paz, sempre terá um demônio tentando te machucar. Você quer morrer por um deles?

\- Não… mas Edward… - ele agarrou os meus ombros me encarando.

\- Você tem que fazer isso Bella. Se você morrer nas mãos de um da espécie dele, ele não irá suportar. Tem que fazer isso.

Merda.

Por que ele tinha que fazer sentido?

Já sentindo as lágrimas caírem, eu assenti.

Eu não queria fazer isso.

Mas eu tinha...

Voltando a agarrar o meu pulso, ele me levou pelo longo corredor que tinha uma grande porta ao final, ao abri-la paramos ao ver uma grande sala, parecia um deposito, mas o que chamava a atenção era a enorme porta que estava escancarada e rodeada de demônios.

Olhei para Emmett que grunhiu me olhando também.

**Estávamos na merda.**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Décimo Oitavo Capítulo**

**Era esse o fim? Que seja, não me arrependo de nada.**

* * *

Emmett caiu no chão ao ser atacado, tentei correr, mas fui derrubada por um dos demônios.

Foi um pandemônio quando eles nos viram, vindo todos pra cima de nós, Emmett fazendo o possível para me proteger, para impedir que eles chegassem a mim, mas estava difícil.

Gritei quando um agarrou a minha perna, mas ele ficou em cinzas de repente, olhei para cima vendo Edward sobre mim.

-Edward...

\- Feliz em me ver, doçura?

Levantando-me fui até ele o abraçando apertado, senti os seus lábios em meu cabelo.

\- Tudo bem, amor. – grunhindo ele me soltou de repente me empurrando para trás de si, me segurei nele, enquanto o via jogar mais bolas de fogo.

\- Desde quando você faz isso?

\- É um dos meus muitos talentos doçura.

\- Tem mais?

\- Muitos. – ele riu enquanto queimava mais dois demônios.

\- Falar em segredos que eu não sei, quando ia me contar que o seu pai é o diabo.

\- Por que amor? Quer conhecer o sogrão?

\- Não mesmo. – ele se virou para mim me surpreendendo.

\- Escute doçura, eu sou um cara complexo, cheio de mistérios, acostume-se. – rolei os olhos.

\- Eu sei idiota, por isso te amo.

\- Finalmente, estava demorando pra você assumir seu amor por mim. – ele se virou de repente jogando uma bola de fogo em outro demônio.

Vi Rosie se juntando a Emmett e ambos se livrando de vários demônios. Edward agarrou o meu queixo de repente me fazendo olhar pra ele.

\- Eu também te amo doçura.

\- Você é mal.

\- Sempre, mas por que dessa vez?

\- Por me dizer isso quando sabe que vamos nos separar. – ele suspirou pegando o meu rosto entre as suas mãos e encostou a testa na minha.

\- Eu sei, mas eu queria que você soubesse, queria te dizer ao menos uma vez. Eu te amo Bella. – assenti enquanto nós olhávamos sabendo que essa podia ser a última vez, meu coração doeu.

Chorei sabendo que depois que fizesse, seria para sempre, não podia voltar atrás, ainda assim, eu teria que fazer.

E eu o perderia quando o fizesse.

Edward estendeu a mão para mim secando as minhas lagrimas, seus olhos vermelhos me olhando com tanta intensidade que o que acontecia ao meu redor era completamente ignorado.

As cinzas dos demônios que flutuavam pelo ar a nossa volta, os papéis voando, Emmett e Rosie em algum lugar lutando por suas vidas, pela minha vida.

Tudo era ignorado, tudo era invisível, tudo o que eu notava era Edward e sua mão em mim, seus olhos nos meus.

Era somente nós...

Talvez pela última vez.

\- Está tudo bem! - ele sussurrou e coloquei a minha mão sobre a sua.

\- Não, não está...

\- Mas vai ficar.

\- Edward, eu não…

\- Sim, você vai.

\- Por favor…? - chorei implorando pela última vez e mais uma vez tudo que ganhei dele foi seu sorriso.

Seu meio sorriso sexy que eu já sentia tanta falta.

\- Por favor... - pedi mais uma vez e ele se aproximou encostando a testa na minha novamente

\- Rápido, é a sua última chance. - Emmett gritou de algum lugar e vi que ele tinha razão.

Os poucos demônios que sobraram estavam sendo subjugados por Rosie e Emmett, mas sabia que em breve mais viriam, era realmente a minha última chance.

Edward segurou a minha mão beijando a palma e o olhei mais uma vez, havia uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto e só queria limpá-la e beijá-lo até tudo que o incomodava passar.

Mas só conseguia pensar que demônios choram, afinal.

Mesmo me doendo e tudo em mim dizendo "_não faça", _eu soltei a sua mão e corri para porta.

Aquela maldita porta que faria o amor da minha vida ir para sempre.

Logo depois de ambos dizermos que nos amávamos.

Ainda assim eu segui em frente, as lágrimas mal me deixando ver, mas continuei seguindo em frente.

Ao chegar às grandes portas duplas, segurei a maçaneta e a mesma começou a brilhar. Soltei-a por reflexo e ela parou.

Céus, estava mesmo acontecendo.

Respirando fundo e reunindo as minhas últimas forças, agarrei a maçaneta mais um vez e fechei uma das portas, um estrondo alto soou e podia ver que uma onda de demônios vinham lá de dentro, merda.

Corri para a porta e a fechei também, mal tinha fechado um tipo de buraco negro se abriu na frente dela e um vento forte começou a sair dele, gritei quando um demônio passou por mim, sendo sugado pelo buraco, pouco depois começou a puxar vários, um atrás do outro.

Caí no chão tampando o rosto enquanto as lágrimas escorriam, meu corpo chacoalhando com os soluços. Não podia o ver mais, ele foi levado.

Ele partiu e talvez eu nunca mais o visse.

E mais uma vez, eu estava sozinha no mundo.

Quando tudo ficou silêncio, eu sabia que tinha acabado. Tudo tinha acabado, então chorei mais.

Senti braços em volta de mim e queria afastar Emmett de mim, mas nesse momento eu precisava de um abraço e de conforto.

Ele beijou meu cabelo e chorei mais, isso era tão Edward.

O abracei apertado e ele me abraçou de volta me puxando para seu colo…

Ok aí estava ficando íntimo demais.

Tentei controlar o meu choro e me afastar um pouco, mas ele me puxou mais de encontro ao seu corpo e a sua mão deslizou por minhas costas até parar na minha bunda.

Opa, opa, opa que palhaçada era aquela?

De repente ele deu um apertão e minha mão já estava em punho pra socar esse infeliz anjo aproveitador...

\- Mas que porra Emm… - já comecei, mas quem me abraçava era Edward.

\- Olha doçura estou me sentindo um pouco ofendido a ser comparado com o anjinho ali.

\- Edward. - chorei o abraçando e ele riu agarrando o meu rosto e me beijando.

Sua boca tomando a minha com desespero. Eu sentia o mesmo.

Ele estava aqui.

Quando nos afastamos ele sorriu e toquei o seu rosto bonito, não querendo nada mais que tocá-lo pra sentir que ele era real.

\- Como, como conseguiu? Não entendo...

\- Bem, eu acho que por todo o sacrifício de amor que fiz sabe, desistindo da minha vida por você e tals. Deus me deu uma segunda chance.

\- Sério? - ele riu.

\- Não Emmett me protegeu, achei meio estranho quando ele me agarrou, estava pronto pra socar o filho da puta, mas me contive.

\- Não acredito. Incrível.

\- Legal, hein?

\- Então agora você é o único demônio na terra?

\- Duvido, sempre tem algum que tenha conseguido se livrar.

\- Oh, e o que a gente faz?

\- Como assim?

\- Caçamos ou coisa assim?

\- Não, deixa isso pros Winchester.

\- Do Supernatural?

\- Esses mesmo.

\- Edward isso é um programa de TV.

\- Que seja. Eu tenho uma ideia muito melhor pra nós.

\- Qual?

\- Vamos fazer aquelas pequenas coisas que se parecem com você, sabe, aquelas coisinhas…

\- Filhos?

\- Essas mesmas.

\- Fala sério?

\- Claro, vamos viver e fazer alguns. - sorri enquanto o abraçava.

Que inferno, ter alguns bebês com o meu demônio não parecia tão mal.

Meu anjo da Guarda podia não concordar, mas quem ligava.

**Eu que não!**

**Fim**


	20. Epilogo

**_Notas da Historia:_**

**_Obs. _**_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

_**Obs.**__ 100% Beward_

**_Obs._**_Pov. Bella_

**_Obs. _**_Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

_**Obs.** Essa fic conterá Demônios, Anjos, gente chata e o que mais eu achar adequado a historia._

* * *

**Epílogo**

* * *

-Café?

\- Por favor, Bella. Você é um anjo. - sorri abertamente para Riley.

Ele sempre era tão gentil.

-Então, que tal hoje?

\- Você é um amor Riley, mas eu não saio com clientes.

\- Então vou parar de vir aqui. - falou seriamente, mas ainda sorria.

Bufei uma risada e peguei a sua torta.

-Bobo.

\- Falo sério Bella, me dê uma chance, não se arrependerá.

\- Ah, você me tenta. - movi as sobrancelhas e ele riu.

\- Sei que é mentira. Você é muito má comigo.

\- Bella, pode me ajudar? - olhei para Jane, ela me lembrava Ângela.

Era um novo lugar, outra lanchonete, mas algumas coisas não mudavam. Ainda tinha colegas legais e algumas chatas, clientes fofos e os irritantes.

Alguns muito irritantes.

-Ele de novo? - ela assentiu e suspirei.

Ele estava me deixando doida.

-Eu vou lá.

\- Obrigada. - ela foi atender no balcão, dei um sorriso para Riley e agarrando a minha jarra de café, fui até a sua mesa.

Ele estava como sempre sentado como se fosse o dono do lugar, braço sobre a cadeira e sorrindo muito satisfeito consigo mesmo.

-Café, Senhor? - seu sorriso morreu.

\- Doçura, estou me sentindo lesado.

\- Por quê?

\- Eu quero aquilo...

\- O quê?

\- Os flertes e os sorrisos.

\- Pois não vai ter.

\- Você é má! O que um homem precisa pra conseguir uma boa xícara de café e um sorriso por aqui?

\- Parar de irritar as funcionárias. - ele fez um bico e o ignorei.

Ele fazia o mesmo toda noite.

-Vou trazer sua torta e aqui está o seu café. - enchi a sua xícara e já ia saindo, mas ele agarrou o meu pulso.

\- E o meu sorriso?

Forcei um sorriso e ele riu.

-Ok é o suficiente por hoje. - piscou e o ignorei voltando ao trabalho.

O decorrer da noite passou rapidamente, servi os clientes e felizmente, ele já tinha ido.

Juro, ele estava cada vez mais impossível, sorri um pouco, mas tentei parar, não podia dar corda ou ele ia se aproveitar.

Arrastando o saco de lixo, saí pelos fundos, mal dei dois passos, fui empurrada contra a parede.

Guinchei ao sentir a mãos em meu pescoço, agarrei os pulsos dele, tentando focar meus olhos em quem era.

-Riley? - consegui falar entre uma respiração e ele sorriu abertamente, presas a mostra.

\- Bella, Bella, Bella, sempre provocando, cansei de esperar.

\- Riley, por favor… - ele sorriu.

\- Adoro quando vocês imploram. Fica mais doce.

Engoli em seco fechando os olhos, de repente eu estava no chão e só ouvi o seu grito, fiquei um pouco de olhos fechados respirando fundo algumas vezes.

Tentando me recompor, odiava essa parte.

-Temos que parar de nos encontramos assim, doçura. - finalmente abri os olhos e olhei para cima.

Ele estava ali estendendo a mão para mim e a peguei rapidamente.

-Edward... - ele apertou a minha mão e me puxou para os seus braços, o agarrei forte, quando me senti mais calma e o olhei. Ele se inclinou me beijando calmamente, quando se afastou sorria.

\- Feliz em me ver? - estreitei os olhos e o empurrei.

\- Você demorou de propósito?

\- Claro que não. - estreitei os olhos novamente e ele sorriu mais.

\- Aí meu Deus, você fez sim.

Comecei a me afastar grunhindo e xingando o meu demônio.

Ele era o pior, às vezes.

Queria bater nele, beijá-lo e bater de novo a maior parte do tempo.

Ele agarrou o meu pulso me parando e o fitei de má vontade.

-Que foi?

\- Vou ganhar um pouco de açúcar mais tarde? - queria mandá-lo se fuder, mas quem sou eu pra resistir a ele.

Ele estava comigo.

Ele me amava, e apesar de ele me irritar a maior parte do tempo, eu o amava.

E nossa vida era assim mesmo. Nada normal, podia não ter mais tantos demônios, mas o resto dos seres místicos ainda estava por aí e ainda tinham uma atração bizarra por mim.

Contudo enquanto estivéssemos juntos, nada mais importava

Meu demônio sempre viria me salvar.

-Sim, vai ter muito açúcar mais tarde. - resmunguei voltando para dentro.

Porém ainda o ouvi murmurar "mal posso esperar" e sorri enquanto voltava ao trabalho.

**Ele era mesmo impossível!**

**Fim...**

.

* * *

**N/A: olaaaa povo pervo**

**Consegui terminar mais uma fic \o/**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que me acompanhem em mais loucuras**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse Demônio irritante e sua doçura**

**Amei eles e amei estar com vocês em mais uma fic.**

**Ouve uns probleminhas aí**

**Mas tô voltando as fics \o/**

**Agora me vou e nos vemos na próxima fic \o/**


End file.
